A Family of Foxes & Snakes: Rewind!
by Dragon6
Summary: A Re-write of my original story. Failing again, Naruto sees one Anko Mitarashi taking no crap from the villagers. He wonders how she does and bothers her until she answers him. Anko feels sorry for Naruto and take him under her wing. How will Konoha survive when its number one prankster is trained by its number one psycho?
1. Prelude

_**Prelude**_

Naruto walked the streets of Konohagakure no Sato in a dejected mood. His shoulders were slumped and his face had a frown on it. Why was he so down? He had just failed the genin exams again. It was because of that stupid Bunshin again that made him fail. Why did that jutsu always make him fail? He watched as families congratulated their children and it made him sad. It also did not help that everyone was making comments, glad that he failed again. It was just the usual things that he went through.

He never understood why everyone hated him. He admitted that his pranks were outrageous but they were just because people could not ignore him. It was fun that he got such attention despite that he was getting negative feedback. He didn't get it but he always kept that happy disposition of his. He knew that one day, he would get their acknowledgment without having to resort to his pranks. He was going to be Hokage after all.

As he walked, feeling a bit better, he came across a small crowd of women. He was curious and decided to see what was going on. He watched as they glared at another woman. Naruto looked at the person that they were glaring at and was amazed at what she was doing. She currently had a kunoichi in a painful wrist lock while munching on some dango. He listened in to the conversation.

"You bitch!" the kunoichi growled, wincing in pain.

"I don't understand why you're so angry? I didn't tell your boyfriend to cheat on you. If it is anything, he was really bad at it." the woman said. The kunoichi growled some more but was forced to give up. She released her and sat back eating her dango. The kunoichi just glared at her before leaving.

"I can't believe that bitch." One of the women said.

"How can the Sandaime allow her to be a ninja? She's the student of a traitor." Another woman said.

"She's just as dangerous as the 'demon' brat." Another woman said.

"Shh, she'll kill us if we talk about that." The woman left the area and Naruto was left to his thoughts. He wondered who this woman was. It looked like she was just as hated as he was. He decided to go and see the old man about it.

_**X-X-X-X-X**_

_**Authors' Notes:**_ I would like to apologize to all my fans for my careless act. I deleted this story without good reason and I am very sorry. I have decided to rewrite this story and make it much better than before. There will be more detail in the chapters and much more story. I don't really have a good reason for why I took the story down but that means nothing. I only hope that my reviewers forgive my decision and continue reading. Again, I apologize for my stupid decision and I hope you enjoy the re-write of this story.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Naruto was making his way toward the Hokage tower to see the old man. Last night, he could not forget about that woman he saw yesterday. She seems to be hated just like him but she didn't let it bother her. He would smile through the pain but that didn't really stop the glares and the words. That woman just took it all and even fought back at her tormentors. He had to know how she did it. He hoped that the old man would know who that woman was.

He entered the tower without any problems as it was the only place besides Ichirakus that didn't hate him. He spoke to the receptionist who smiled and allowed him into the office of the Hokage. As he entered, he watched the old man work for a while. The old man was the leader of Konoha and the man that he would take the hat from soon. He was the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

The aged leader looked up and smiled at him.

"Naruto, it is a pleasure to see you again. I'm sorry that I was not able to see you yesterday. I am also sorry that you did not pass this time." Hiruzen said.

"Don't sweat old man. I'll pass next year and then nothing will stop me in my quest for your hat." Naruto boasted. Hiruzen just smiled and was pleased that Naruto could look at things will such optimism. "Anyway, I was wondering if you can help me find a kunoichi."

"Naruto, I can't make Sakura like you. That is beyond my power." Hiruzen said with a sigh.

"Not Sakura-chan, I'm looked for an older woman. I want to ask her a question." Naruto said. Hiruzen was interested in who this woman was.

"Can you describe this woman?" he asked.

"Well, she has violet hair in a short ponytail and light brown eyes. She was wearing a pair of shin guards, a mesh suit, a mini-skirt and a tan trench coat. There was something else." Naruto said while trying to remember what it was. He missed the surprised look on Hiruzen face when he described the woman.

'_He couldn't be talking about Anko, could he?'_ Hiruzen thought. That's when Naruto snapped his fingers as he remembered.

"Oh yeah, she likes attention because she does not wear a bra." Naruto said.

'_Definitely talking about Anko. This can be troublesome.'_ "I do know who you're talking about. Her name is Mitarashi Anko and is a tokubetsu jōnin (Special High Jōnin). May I ask why you wish to speak with her?" Hiruzen asked. Naruto then explained what he saw and understood why he was searching for her. While Naruto was the number one pariah in Konohagakure, Anko was number two. It was not her fault however. It was because of his wayward student, Orochimaru. She used to be his pupil until he betrayed her and left her for dead. She was an outcast because of her association with him. It took her a while to get the respect that she deserved.

Hiruzen rubbed his chin, wondering what he should do. In the end, he would help him and pray to whatever deity, she does kill him.

"I will tell you where you can find her. I do ask that you be careful." Hiruzen said.

"Don't worry about it, I'm loveably cute. Why would she hurt me?" Naruto asked. Hiruzen just sighed and wondered how many deities would help him.

_**X~X~X**_

Mitarashi Anko was Konoha's resident wild child and second in command at the Torture and Interrogation department. She loved her job, her lifestyle and some dango. She was currently hanging out at her favorite place, training ground forty-four, a. k. a. the Shi no Mori (Forest of Death). As she ate her dango, she felt someone enter her space. She looked down to see a blond haired nine-year-old. She instantly recognized him as the jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yoko. She was a little curious as to why he was here. She watched as the young blond looked at her.

"Hey, are you Mitarashi Anko?" Naruto asked.

"Who wants to know?" Anko asked.

"My name is Naruto. I was wondering if you can answer a question of mine." He said. Anko tapped her chin for a moment before facing him.

"Sorry kid but I don't think so." Anko said.

"But it's one simple question. It won't take you that long to answer it." Naruto said.

"Maybe, maybe not but I have better things to do than to answer the question of a snot nose little kid." Anko said with a grin.

"Hey, you don't even know me lady! Who the hell do you think you are?" He got his answer when something cut his cheek. Anko vanished and reappeared behind Naruto. The blond was scared stiff as she licked his blood. He couldn't see her but he could fell the grin on her face.

"Not so tough now, are you? Just run along kid. Maybe you can look me up when you get a little older." Anko mocked and vanished. After she was gone, Naruto let out a sigh of relief. He couldn't believe how crazy that lady was. Still, she was the only one who could answer his question and if there was one thing about Uzumaki Naruto, he was a very persistent person. This would be something that Anko would learn greatly.

_**X~X~X**_

Anko yawned and stretched her muscles. She smacked her lips and sat in her bed for a while. Dressed in a large shirt that belonged to someone, she made her way toward her bathroom. Along the way, she discarded the shirt and grabbed a towel that was hanging off the bathroom door. She walked into the bathroom and toward her medicine cabinet. She opened the door to get her toothbrush and paste. She close the door and was about to brush her teeth when she noticed something in the mirror. She narrowed her eyes to see a grinning blond, waving at her. She was instantly awake and snapped her head around to see Naruto outside her bathroom window.

"What the hell? How do you know where I live?" Anko asked him.

"I asked around and some guys told me where I can find you. They seem to know you well." Naruto said with a grin. Anko glared at him.

"If you haven't noticed, I am not dressed to receive visitors." Anko growled.

"Please lady, you walk around the village in nothing but mesh and you don't even wear a bra. Don't act like you're not trying to get attention." Naruto scoffed. The statement got him a one way trip to the ground via Anko's fist.

_**X~X~X**_

Anko was angrily eating her dango. Everyone at the place was giving her a wide berth considering the angry vibe she was giving off. She couldn't believe the nerve of that kid, calling her easy. Unlike the rumors that were spread around, she was not easy. Yes, she did have partners but they were guys who understood that this was a one and done deal. It wasn't her fault that some of these men were horny scum that were cheating on their women. Her choice of clothes was also something that helped her in her interrogations. They liked what they saw before she showed them the truth. It irked her that some random brat could insult her like that. She swore to Kami that she would sink that kid if she saw him again.

Her danger sense was tingling and she could feel him behind her. She whipped around to shout at him when she found no one there. She blinked a few times before sighing.

'_Maybe I'm being paranoid.'_ Anko thought as she turned back toward her dango.

"Boo!" Naruto shouted, making Anko cry out and fall down from her seat. Naruto was laughing his ass off as Anko laid on the ground. "Oh man, you should have seen your face!" He was busy laughing that he didn't see Anko stand. Anko grabbed his head and slammed it onto the counter.

"Baka!" Anko shouted and stormed off. Naruto just rubbed his face and watched the retreating woman. He started after her, determined to get his question answered.

_**X~X~X**_

Anko was at her wits end. She was now jumping at shadows and looking behind her. That kid was just relentless in his pursuit. He hounded her for a week and it didn't look like he was going to stop. She had lost him a couple of times only for him to find her later on. What was his deal? She could end it all with metal across his throat but she didn't feel like becoming a missing-nin killing the Sandaime's surrogate grandson. She just needed to find a way to end this.

Yūhi Kurenai looked at her friend with concern. She was wondering why she was looking over her shoulder and why she was so jumpy.

"Are you okay Anko?" Kurenai asked.

"Yeah, just dandy, I'm just dealing with a rat problem." Anko said.

"Do you need a place to stay while you deal with it?" she asked.

"No, it's okay Kurenai. I will find a solution and everything will be back to normal. I just need to enjoy my," Anko paused when she noticed that her plate was empty. She stood up quickly. "WHO THE HELL TOOK MY DANGO?" she roared. Everyone looked at her before hearing the sound of someone eating. They looked to see Naruto, eating a stick of dango. Not only was he doing that, he was drinking her red bean soup.

"Hey, this isn't bad. It isn't as good a ramen but it isn't bad." Naruto said. Everyone was shocked at the balls of this kid. Some prayed that he would still have them intact as an evil killer intent fell over the area. Naruto looked at the woman and gulped. He realized that he may have gone a little too far. Anko glared at him with pure rage and malice.

"YOU'RE DEAD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Anko roared. Naruto dropped everything and ran for his life. Anko was on him, a kunai in her hand. After a few seconds, Kurenai ran after Anko, praying that she would make it in time to stop her friend from committing murder.

_**X~X~X**_

"_Let me go!" Naruto exclaimed. He was currently hanging upside down on the monument. Below him, a giant snake was coiled and waiting for him. He looked up to see a grinning Anko who was holding the rope. "You're crazy lady! You're crazy!"_

"_I've had enough of you brat. I don't care if I get killed for this but you will no longer bother me and ruin my life. This is the end for you." Anko said with an evil laugh._

"_Hey, if you would have just answered my question, you would have been able to continue on with your life!" Naruto shouted._

"_Are you telling me that you have tormented me for a week because of a stupid question?" Anko roared. Naruto gulped and Anko released the rope. Naruto plummeted to his death as Anko laughed loudly._

Anko was grinning with her eyes closed when she felt someone shake her. She awoke and looked around the room she was in. She recognized it as a hospital room. She saw her friend Kurenai, the Sandaime Hokage and,

"YOU!" Anko roared and prepared to lunge at Naruto. She was held back by Kurenai and Naruto ducked behind the Hokage. Kurenai was able to restrain her friend and Naruto poked his head from behind the Hokage.

"That will be enough of that Anko. I'm sorry that Naruto has caused you such trouble and he will apologize for it." Hiruzen said.

"Hey, why do I have to apologize?" exclaimed Naruto. "She flipped out and started to chase me with kunai."

"You ate my lunch!" Anko shouted.

"Well, if you would just answer my question, I wouldn't have done that. You're just being stubborn." Naruto stated with an angry frown. Anko took a few calming breaths before she did something that she would regret. She looked at the boy with a glare.

"Fine! What's you're damn question?" Anko asked.

"How do you deal with it?" Naruto asked.

"Excuse me?"

"How do you deal with all the whispers and glares you get from the villagers?" Anko looked at him with surprise. "I would usually smile through everything and proclaim that I'm going to take his hat but sometimes it gets to be too much. You seem to deal with it much better than I do. So, what's your secret?" he asked.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that. I don't know what to tell you kid. The way I am is just so that they don't mess with me. I don't take stuff from anyone and I let them know that I their words don't bother me. It helps that I have some really close friends to talk to." Anko explained.

"Oh, I think I would just make things worse if I started acting like that and I don't really have any friends." Naruto said with a somber tone. Kurenai and Hiruzen looked at him with sadness. He quickly put up his grin on and looked at Anko. "Well, thanks for answering my question and I'm sorry if I messed with you too much. It was kind of fun." He said. With a mock salute, he was gone. Anko just watched the door with a somber face. She turned to Kurenai.

"How did I end up here anyway?" Anko asked.

"You slipped while you were chasing him. He attempted to grab a hold of your coat but you were a little too heavy for him. Don't worry; you only landed on your head. That part is hard as a rock." Kurenai joked. Anko grinned a little but looked back at the door. She was thinking about what the kid asked and it bothered her greatly.

_**X~X~X**_

Anko didn't why she was doing this. She was finally free of the blond rat. He wasn't popping up everywhere, she could eat in peace and she could finally relax. So why was she about to do this? It was because of surveillance that she did on Naruto. She watched as he trained and walked around the village. She was very tempted to kill a few villagers over what they did to him. She dealt with one of the grocers who over-charged him. She admitted that he had some potential to be a shinobi but that he was badly under taught. She also saw that he was very lonely. It was something that she greatly remembered. After a week of watching him, she felt that she needed to do something.

It was because of this that she was visiting the Hokage. She entered the office and faced the Hokage. Hiruzen looked up at her. He could see the nervousness in her and wondered what was wrong.

"Is there something I can help you with Anko?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yeah, I was hoping that you could give me three months to deal with some personal business." Anko said.

"Three months is quite a time Anko. What is so important that you would need such time?" he asked.

"Let's just say that I feel obligated to fix this personal issue. Please, I just need those three months." She begged. Hiruzen looked at Anko and could see that she needed it.

"Very well, you have your time off to settle this personal issue that you have." Hiruzen said.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you! You would regret it sir." Anko said and left. Something told the old Kage that he would.

_**X~X~X~X~X**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Anko slept with drool coming down his face. The covers were thrown off him and his sleep jersey was curled up and little. He mumbled the words 'ramen' a couple of times. It was kind of cute to Anko who was standing in his room. After observing him for a while, she decided to get to the reason of her visit. She reared her foot bad and kicked over the bed.

"GOODDDDDDDD morning, future student!" Anko cheered. Naruto got from under his bed and looked at Anko like she was crazy.

"What," Naruto said a little sleepy. Anko thrust his alarm clock in his face.

"It's time to get to work kid. We have a lot of ground to cover before your return to the academy." Anko explained.

"What the hell are you talking about? It's five in the damn morning!" Naruto shouted. He was now fully awake.

"I know. The early bird gets the worm. Now, take a shower and get dressed. If you're not outside in fifteen minutes, I'll come back inside and drag you out naked and wet." Anko said. She left his room and a very confused Naruto in her wake.

_**X-X-X**_

Naruto stood in front of Anko with an annoyed look on his face. She just smiled at him.

"Well, let's get to the reason that I'm here. I was pretty impressed with you the last time we met. You avoided me for a while and that's not an easy feat. So, as a reward, I will be helping you improve so that no one can catch you. You may begin to thank me." Anko said smugly.

"Why the hell would I, thank you? You're just using that as an excuse to hurt me." Naruto stated.

"I am hurt that you would think that. Yes, we did not have the best of meetings but I honestly wish to help you. Just think about it. For the whole summer, you get one-on-one training for a very skilled ninja. You can rub it in your classmates' faces when you show them all up." Anko told him. Naruto actually concerned what she said and was nodding in agreement. He missed the smile on Anko's face. '_Payback time, you little rat. I'm going to make sure that this will be hell on earth for you and I will enjoy it. Oh yes, I will enjoy it.'_ Anko let loose an evil chuckle. She quickly composed herself and faced him. "Okay then, why don't you tell me your skill set?"

"Well, I'm awesome in everything. I know two of the academy jutsu and my most powerful technique, Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy Technique). I am the man who is going to be Hokage, dattebayo (Believe It)!" Naruto cheered.

"So, you suck basically." Anko stated.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Did you think I wouldn't check up on you? That cute chūnin with the scar told me some things about you. What was it that he said? Oh yeah, you're loud, brash and unfocused. You can't do a clone to save your life and you fight like a drunken brawler. As for your 'powerful technique', that only works on perverts." Anko explained. Naruto knew who she was talking about and made a mental note to deal with Iruka-sensei. "Aw, don't pout about it. By the end of the summer, you'll be as good as new. Now, let the torture, I mean, training begin!" Naruto watched as she pulled out several shuriken from her coat.

"Time to run and dodge!" Anko exclaimed. Naruto screamed before bolting. Anko was right on his heels, throwing metal at him.

_**X-X-X**_

"Come on kid, three more pull-ups. Come on, feel the burn." Anko said.

"Damn it, you psycho! Why do you have a bonfire under me?" Naruto asked loudly.

"It's good motivation." She then pulled out a bottle of lighter fluid. "Three more pull-ups kid." She said before spraying some more fluid on the fire.

_**X-X-X**_

Naruto hit the ground with a thud. He struggled to get to his feet and glared at the tree. It was mocking and laughing at him. Well, it wasn't the tree but the person sitting in it. She was happily munching on dango while he was tired and dirty. Anko looked down from her perch and had to admit that he did a lot better than before.

"Not bad brat, you got like an inch higher. Let's see who much higher you can get before lunch." Anko commented.

"I hate you." He spat out.

"I love you too." Anko said with a grin.

_**X-X-X**_

Anko kicked the door open to Naruto's apartment. She had the blond over his shoulder. He was out like a light. It was because of all the training that they had been doing. After teaching him the Ki Nobori no Shugyō (Tree Climbing Exercise) and lunch, she got into his taijutsu for the rest of the day. She was teaching stance, tactics and various other things. It ended with a spar that she found very satisfying. She had to give it to him though. There were many in the village that could take such a beating and stand right back up.

She entered his room and flipped his bed back on its legs. She dumped the kid on the bed and watched sleep for a while. She had a small smile on her face. While she did torture him a little, he didn't complain much. He just kept going forward and didn't give up. It was a great trait of his. She was positive that he would go far in his career. She closed the door and left the apartment.

_**X-X-X**_

Naruto hit the ground again and took a deep breath. Naruto looked at the tree and had a cocky grin. He was getting there. He was half-way up the tree now and it wouldn't be long before he conquered this stupid exercise. It had been a week since he became Anko's victim. She was a brutal and crazy woman but she knew what she was doing. He felt stronger and quicker. He could throw straight and he could somewhat properly fight. She still mocked him about his jutsu but he didn't let it get to him.

Speaking of his teacher, she was once again sitting on the branch of the tree. She was watching him make his progress with the exercise.

"So, how am I doing?" Naruto asked.

"What, do you want a cookie every time you improve? If you want to impress me, then get higher." Anko said.

"Geez, can't you just throw me a bone here?" Naruto grumbled. Anko just grinned at him. In truth, she was very impressed with his improvement. It had only been a week but she was sure that his control had improved greatly. She wondered what he had in store for the rest of her time off.

"Hey kid, what do you think about a little test?" Anko asked. Naruto looked up to her with a confused look on his face. Anko's grin did not help ease him.

_**X-X-X**_

Hiruzen was busy dealing with some paperwork when someone interrupted him. He allowed them entry and what he saw was just shocking. Two of his ANBU commanders' had their mask redone. They were colored with very bright colors and funny faces. They did not say anything as they knew who the culprit was. Hiruzen never understood why Naruto would antagonize the ANBU as they were the elite of the elite. He ordered that Naruto is to be brought to him. As soon as they left, he pulled out his crystal ball.

Using his Tōmegane no Jutsu (Telescope Technique), he searched for Naruto. He was able to find him with Anko. This confused him greatly and listened in to the conversation.

"So, I did good right?" Naruto asked.

"It wasn't bad but I could have done better. Still, for your first infiltration, you did well." Anko said.

"Just remember what you promised lady. You will show me a jutsu for this." Naruto stated.

"Oh stop being a little baby. I said that I would teach you a jutsu right? I'll teach you at a later date. However, it is time that you learn another lesson." Anko said.

"Oh, what's that?" he asked.

"Today's lesson is to never trust anyone." Anko said with a grin. Naruto was confused when Anko grabbed him by the scuff of his jacket. "Hey guys, I found the little prankster!" she shouted. Naruto looked betrayed and began shouting curses at her. Hiruzen stopped his technique and sat back with an amused look.

'_So that's why she need the time off. This could prove to be a little problematic as they are both so alike. If he should pick up some of her bad habits, who knows what will happen. I guess I'll play the wait and see card and watch them from afar. Who knows, this might work out for the both of them.'_ Were the Hokage's thoughts. He went back to his work while awaiting the arrival of Naruto.

_**X-X-X**_

Naruto had to dodge another lunge from one of Anko's snakes. He growled in frustration as he could not get this stupid genjutsu that Anko was teaching him. She called it the Hebi Surudoi Shisen (Snake Penetrating Stare). It was a technique that she told him that she learned from her master. It was a pretty stupid technique in his opinion as when would he ever run into a snake. After another failure, Naruto stood and glared at Anko.

"This technique is bogus! He exclaimed. I thought that you were going to tech me something good?" Naruto said with a tone.

"It is a good technique, especially for assassinations. I told you that I would show you a technique so stop complaining." Anko said.

"Yeah but you said that this technique was from the person who taught you. The guy must have been some kind of weakling if this is the best that he could come with." Naruto complained. Anko chuckle a little as her teacher would have probably killed him for his words. Still, he was disrespecting the technique that she learned from him and in a way he was insulting her.

"You know, my master was a jōnin and part of a famous team. He was definitely not a weakling and I am insulting that you would say that because you're calling me weak as well." Anko said calmly.

"Well, how come I haven't heard of him? Maybe he wasn't as good as you say. I bet he was that great of a ninja." Naruto mocked. Anko gave him a hard glare.

"That will be enough of that kid." Anko warned.

"Besides, aren't you just a tokubetsu jōnin? Like teacher, like student I guess." Naruto found himself lifted off the ground and slammed into a tree. He looked right at Anko and saw the anger in her eyes. He realized that he may have gone a bit too far.

"I am nothing like him! Don't you dare compare me to the likes of Orochi…" Anko caught herself and realized that she lost her cool over that bastard. She dropped Naruto and vanished. Naruto wondered what the hell that was about.

_**X-X-X**_

Anko just sat at a table in deep thought. She didn't know why she went off like that. She didn't respect that man any more so what Naruto was saying shouldn't have hurt her so much. Maybe it was because of the last statement she heard him say. It was a comment that many have said about her. She was nothing like him and she busted her ass to show that she wasn't. She figured that she would apologize to him later.

Suddenly a plate of dango was placed in front of her. She looked at it and then to the waitress.

"I didn't order this." Anko said.

"No, it was that little boy there." The waitress said and pointed. She looked to see Naruto looking at her. Anko just sighed and motioned him to come over. He did and sat across from her. They were silent for a while before Naruto took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry that I insulted you and your master. I didn't know that it was a sensitive topic." Naruto apologized.

"It wasn't the fact that you insulted my master Naruto. He was a bastard anyway. I lost my cool and reacted badly. If anyone should be sorry, it should be me." Anko said.

"If you don't mind, what did he do to you that would make you dislike him so much?" Naruto asked.

"What made you come to that conclusion?" Anko asked.

"You only came at me because I said you were like him or her." He said.

"You're getting too damn observant." Anko said. She sighed and looked at him. "My master isn't seen in such a great light in the village. He abandoned the village and abandoned me. Let's just say I don't like it when people compare me to him. I don't want anything to do with him." She explained.

"Oh," There was a pause in the conversation until Naruto slapped his fist into his hand. 'Okay then, you got to teach me this technique and when I meet your former sensei, I'll show him that you're much better than him!" Naruto declared. Anko looked at Naruto with surprise. She then smirked at the boy's declaration.

"Don't say things that you can't back up. Come on; let's get back to your training." Anko said and grabbed her dango. Naruto followed her and attempted to get her to believe him. She just kept walking but was a little happier for some unknown reason.

_**X-X-X-X-X**_

_**Authors' Notes**_: I didn't change the training too much from the original. It is a little more detailed for the original. Just to let you know, that I will be updating these story every week from now on.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

The sounds of battle could be heard throughout the Shi no Mori (Forest of Death). It sounded like two people throwing fists and kicks at one another. The two people were Anko and Naruto. Anko was not wearing her trench coat as it got lost during their battle. Anko prepared herself as Naruto was flying at her. He used the Bunshin (Clone) technique and created a mass number of them. Anko cursed and kept herself alert. Naruto could attack her from anywhere now.

She didn't have to wait long as a streak of fire came at her from behind. She jumped out of the way but it was just as Naruto wanted her to do. He caught her with a flying tackle in mid-air. He quickly twisted her around and used a shoulder throw to toss her into a tree. Anko hit the tree hard and gasped. Naruto smirked at his victory until he watched Anko turn into a log. He cursed as he was exposed, which Anko capitalized on. Naruto was suddenly wrapped up by four snakes and dragged toward the ground. He hit the ground with a thud. Anko pulled him toward her and when he was close enough, she held a kunai to his throat.

"That's my win." Anko said but with a very tired voice.

"Fine, you win! Now get these snakes off me! Why do you keep using poisonous snakes when you use the Sen'eijashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh, stop being a baby. They're not going to bite you." Anko said.

"You said that the last time onee-chan!" Anko just smirked and released him. The two sat and rested for a while. She looked at Naruto and couldn't help but feel proud of the progress that Naruto had made within these three months. His chakra control was at a level that put him ahead of his classmates. His taijutsu had greatly improved as well. She taught him the basics of the Hebi (Snake) style but told him not to use it around Konoha. What was really good was his ninjutsu. He was able to do the three academy jutsu and a couple that she showed him. One was the Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique) and he also knew the Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu (Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique). The last thing was that he was able to detect a genjutsu and dispel it.

In addition, she improved his sneakiness, infiltration techniques and awareness. She could say that Naruto was going to pass this time in the academy. There was no doubt in her mind.

"Well gaki (Brat), this is the last day of your training with me." Anko said.

"What? But, I still have a lot to learn from you!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sorry but my three month leave is up. Besides, it isn't like I'm going to stop showing you stuff. It's just that our time will be limited because I'll be doing some kick-ass missions." She said. She chuckled when Naruto pouted. "Don't pout; we'll still see each other. However, there is one more thing that we got to do before this all ends." Naruto looked at her and was wondering what she was planning.

_**X-X-X**_

Iruka stood at the entrance of the academy and greeted returning students. He was waiting for one student in particular mostly because he had not seen the boy during the summer. He did try searching for him but it seems that he had vanished for the village. He went to the Hokage about it but the old leader assured him that Naruto was in good hands. Still, he was worried about the blond and wondered what he was up to.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, how was your summer?" a voice called out. Iruka turned to the person who was standing in front of him. He was a blond haired kid dressed in a pair of black pants that was tied at the shins, an orange and black jersey that covered a mesh shirt and an orange coat with short sleeves. Iruka looked at the kid with narrowed eyes.

"Can I help you?" Iruka asked.

"Come one sensei, don't you recognize me? It's me, Naruto." Naruto greeted. Iruka dropped the clipboard he was holding. He looked closely at the boy and saw the whisker marks. He could help but be surprised.

"N-Naruto?" Iruka asked in shock. The blond only smiled.

_**X-X-X**_

Anko entered the Hokage's office and stood in front of the aged leader. He looked at her with a smile.

"I would assume that you have resolved your issues?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes sir. Everything has been dealt with and I can continue on without issue. I came to get a mission should there be one for me." Anko said.

"Yes, I do have a mission for you but before you get it, I need to ask you about Naruto." Hiruzen asked. Anko looked a little shocked at the request.

"What would you like to know sir? I don't know what I can tell you though." Anko said, playing dumb.

"Now Anko, I am the Hokage and Naruto is very important to me. Did you really believe that I wouldn't have noticed that you've been teaching him?" Hiruzen asked with a raised eyebrow. Anko blushed in embarrassment. "So, do you think that he will pass this time around?"

"Without question, Naruto will become a genin." Anko said with confidence.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now, let's discuss your mission."

_**X-X-X**_

Naruto was getting a lot of looks from everyone in the class. It was kind of annoying but not surprising. He knew that his change of clothes would attract attention as he was not wearing as much orange as he liked. He loved the orange jumpsuit but Anko had told him that he was to get rid of it. He was stubborn about it but he forgot who he was dealing with. Anko just raided his apartment and burnt all his clothes. That when she took him shopping for some new clothes. She allowed him to have clothing with orange but it couldn't be too bright. He did like the clothes and the coat that she had specially made for him. It wasn't so bad after all.

He looked to his left to see his crush, Haruno Sakura. Normally, he would do anything to sit next to her but he was ordered by Anko not to sit next to her. He remembered the argument that he had with her about it.

_Flashback_

_Anko was enjoying the bowl of ramen that she had swiped from Naruto. The blond was currently tied to a tree, struggling to get free. _

"_You know, this isn't half bad. Still, it doesn't compare to dango and red bean soup." Anko said._

"_Blasphemy! Ramen is the chosen food of the gods!" Naruto exclaimed. Anko ignored him and drank the broth. She let out a satisfied sighed while Naruto cried at the loss of his ramen._

"_Quit being so melodramatic, you'll just be eating several bowls once I let you go. Now, will you do as I asked?" Anko asked._

"_I don't get what you have against Sakura but I'm not going to not sit by her just because you said so." Naruto said with an edge. Anko sighed at him._

"_Well, I didn't want it to come to this but you leave me no choice. Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)!" Anko called out. When the smoke cleared, Naruto face was white with fear. In front of him was Anko's pet summon, Kaijin. Kaijin was the bane of his existence as the serpent did everything Anko told him to do. He also had the annoying habit of conducting electricity like an eel. Anko just smirked at him. "So, what do you say now?"_

"_I hate you so much." Naruto grumbled._

"_I love you too." Anko said with a grin._

_Present_

Naruto just sighed and sat back. He was awaiting the boring lessons that he would have to go through for another year.

_**X-X-X**_

It would a week since the academy year had started and Naruto was enjoying it some. It didn't take him long to cut class and make some people lives miserable. He loved that one prank he did on one of the teachers. What was so great about it was that they could never prove it. He was able to get out, do the prank and get back before anyone was wiser. The Bunshin had so much potential went it came to pranking.

He was currently lying on the grass as he was tired from his private training of doing chakra control. Anko had drilled into him the art of deception and he followed that advice to the letter. As popped up to his feet and was about to go at it again. He felt that he was being watched. He zeroed in on where he was getting the feeling and threw a kunai at the spot. He heard a small squeak and rushed over to the area. He saw someone and immediately tackled the person. He spun the intruder on their back and faced them. He was surprised to see the girl from his class.

"Hey, your name is Hinata right?" Naruto asked. Hinata could not answer him as she was currently out cold. Naruto was very confused as to why her face was as red as a tomato.

_**X-X-X**_

A gentle groan and the fluttering of eyes signaled the awakening of one Hyūga Hinata. She sat up and realized that she was on a couch. She recognized the couch as it belonged to her former caretaker, Yūhi Kurenai. She was wondering how she got here when Kurenai came out of her kitchen. Following her was her crush, Naruto. She 'eep' and was a little red in her cheeks. Kurenai just smiled at her while Naruto looked confused.

"Hey, is her fever coming back?" Naruto asked.

"I don't believe so. How are you Hinata?" Kurenai asked.

"I-I am f-fine. H-How did I g-get here?" Hinata asked.

"You have to thank young Naruto here. He was carrying you toward the hospital when we ran into each other." Kurenai explained.

"Yeah, you were all red in the face and I guess I startled you into your fainting spell when I threw that kunai. Sorry about that though, I was trained to be very aware." Naruto said.

"I-It's alright." Hinata said.

"Wow, you sure do stutter a lot." Naruto said. Hinata hid her face a little.

"Now, that's a rude thing to say. Hinata is just very shy." Kurenai said.

"Really? But isn't she a Hyūga?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked dejected after that. She was sure that he would not hang with her because of that. His next words surprised her though. "I guess that's ok. Most of the Hyuga's I've met look really constipated, especially the clan head." Kurenai nearly choked on her tea as Naruto said that about Hinata's father. Hinata looked at Naruto in surprise.

'_He doesn't see me like the rest of my clan.'_ Hinata thought.

"So, you use that style of yours right? What is it called? Oh yeah, it's called the Jūken right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes b-but I'm not that g-good a-at it." Hinata said.

"Well, you won't get good unless you practice. Say, how about, as an apology, we train together after school?" Naruto suggested.

"R-Really?" Hinata asked with surprise.

"Sure, you don't act like the typical Hyūga. You seem nice. Why don't we train together?" Naruto said. Hinata couldn't be happier. Naruto didn't think of her like the rest of her clan and he was willing to hang with her. It was a start that she could work on. Kurenai was happy for her. She knew how much Hinata admired the blond jinchūriki and would help her any way she can.

"I think that is a great idea. You can both grow from training from each other. Who knows, you two might become friends." Kurenai added. This made both of them smile. Hinata smiled because it would mean that she would be spending time with her crush. Naruto smiled because he might be gaining a friend. Things were changing in the life of Uzumaki Naruto and it looked like that it was getting better.

_**X-X-X-X-X**_

_**Authors' Notes**_: I hope you enjoy the change I did with Naruto and Hinata. I liked the other one but this one just seemed more believable. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Naruto was lying a few feet away from Shikamaru and Choji. They had decided to cut class today and made their escape thanks to Naruto.

"You know Shikamaru; I can see why you like doing this. It is kind of relaxing." Naruto said.

"See, I know what I'm talking about." Shikamaru said.

"You're still a lazy ass though." Naruto added. This only got him a mendōkusei (How Troublesome) from the lazy Nara. Naruto just smirked and kept looking at the sky. How did he ever become friends with the laziest person ever was a surprise to him, Shikamaru and the whole academy. It began over a game of shogi (general's board game)

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto was eating lunch with Hinata. He enjoyed it much more when she would cook and share with him. It was amazingly good and he enjoyed it a lot. It had been a month since the two met and they had become very fast friends. They learned things about each other and helped each other. Hinata helped Naruto become more attentive and helped him eat a little healthier. Naruto helped Hinata become a little confident and showed her how to have some fun. Both enjoyed the friendship and were becoming best friends._

_They suddenly turned to a commotion. They watched as two guys were dragging someone else away from two other guys. Naruto instantly knew the two as Choji and Shikamaru. He wondered why the guy was so angry about._

"_What do you think is going on Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked._

"_H-He must be angry with S-Shikamaru. H-he must have won again in s-shogi." Hinata said._

"_Shogi?" he asked._

"_I-It's a game but you would find it quite boring." She answered._

"_It can't be that boring. Can you teach me how to play?" Naruto asked._

"_W-What are you planning N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. She was wary of the grin on his face._

_**X-X-X**_

_A week later, Naruto walked up to the two friends with Hinata in tow. The Hyūga heiress had tried hard to deter Naruto's idea but she knew how stubborn he can be. Naruto stood in front of Shikamaru. The lazy Nara gave him a bored but curious glance._

"_Hey Shikamaru, how about a game of shogi?" Naruto asked. Choji almost dropped his chips after he said that. Shikamaru was now aware of things. He sighed and pulled out his shogi board. Naruto grinned and sat down in front of him. Shikamaru didn't understand what he was so happy about. This would not take long. When everything was set up, Shikamaru made the first move. Naruto quickly made his move and waited. Shikamaru made another move and Naruto made another quick move. This continued for five minutes and a small crowd appeared._

_It would be another five minutes and the two were still playing. The crowd had gotten a little bigger and it included Iruka. Everyone was amazed that the dead-last had lasted this long against Shikamaru. The young Nara had a very annoyed look on his face and was glaring at the board. He couldn't understand how it got this way. This was supposed to be quick victory. Naruto didn't have any plan. He would just move a piece as quick as possible. He barely gave the move any thought. Still, he was gaining some sort of ground and it frustrated him to no end._

_Naruto was have the time of his life. When Hinata had first showed him how to play, he was bored. He decided to put his own spin on the game to suit him. It wasn't actually a strategy. He would just move his pieces quickly and without thought. It was how he did his pranks after all. He kind of enjoyed the frustrated look on Shikamaru's face. It only made his grin wider. _

_After a while longer, Iruka told them that the lunch period was over. He looked over the game and saw that the two were in a stalemate and there would be no clear winner. Naruto stood up and held his hand out. Shikamaru looked at the hand._

"_That was a good game. We should do this again." Naruto said happily. Shikamaru looked at the hand before shaking it. He gave a small grin._

"_Sure, we should do this again." Shikamaru said. It was from there that Naruto and Shikamaru became friends._

_**Present**_

With Shikamaru's friendship, came Choji's friendship. It was an added bonus that he loved ramen as well. Naruto had also made two acquaintances. One was Inuzuka Kiba. Their partnership started after Naruto took him with him to escape one of Iruka's lectures. He sweeten the deal by pranking his elder sister, Hana. Kiba still didn't know how he was able to do it and Hana could never catch him. The other acquaintance was Aburame Shino. Naruto just told him that his bugs were cool and Shino acknowledged him. The two were not really friends but they had his back should things go south for him.

With the good, came the bad. His crush on Sakura was over. He had observed her and he didn't like what he saw. She was totally devoted to Uchiha Sasuke and barely did any physical work. Then one day, she came up to his face and demanded that he stopped hanging with Hinata. When he heard the reason, he was disgusted with how shallow she really was. He responded in kind by painting her whole room in neon orange. Ino was another person who he could not stand. She always thought that she knew everything and liked to brag way too much. She was also a fan-girl of Sasuke's. He would just ignore her which turned out to be the best way to deal with her.

Uchiha Sasuke was a pain in the ass and the most arrogant bastard in the class. He thought that everyone was beneath him and mostly kept to himself. Despite the waves of girls that kissed his feet, he was still cold to everyone. Naruto thought that he had the ego the size of the monument. They never got along and never would. He would call him his rival but Naruto began to see him as an annoying person who didn't like being overshadowed by those he deemed weaker than him. Naruto didn't really care if he hurt his feeling and made it his goal to overshadow the jerk sometimes.

In all, he was have a much better year at the academy than he ever did. The teachers no longer tried to sabotage him but he had a feeling that was Anko's doing. He improved in his schoolwork and in his training. He was staying out of trouble, or rather; he wasn't getting caught as much. He had friends and acquaintances. He couldn't wait for graduation as he was sure that he was going to pass for sure.

_**X-X-X**_

Anko looked at the Hokage with surprised eyes. That quickly changed into worry, which was caught by the Hokage and his advisors.

"Is something wrong Anko?" Hiruzen asked.

"I don't have an issue with the mission but I was hoping for something that could be done within a day or two. The mission that you're sending me on will take at least a week." Anko said.

"You never complained before about time. Is there something more important than this?" asked Koharu. Anko bit back a remark to the elder woman. She was pretty sure that she knew about how close she was to Naruto. It wasn't that much of a secret anymore that the two were seen having lunch sometimes. Many, who have crossed the blond, had to deal with her. It was something that both of the elders did not like. They especially knew that graduation was in one week.

She always kept tabs on Naruto progress while he was in the academy. Iruka was very forthcoming in answering her questions despite the fact that he seemed nervous around her. She was happy to know that he was no longer the dead-last. In fact, she learned that there would probably be no dead-last this year. She was happy and glad that Naruto had a strong chance of passing this year. She wanted to be there to congratulate him and probably scare a couple of people in the area.

Hiruzen caught Anko's attention.

"I know that you will want to be there for Naruto's graduation but this takes priority." He told her. Anko sighed and realized that he was right.

"Very well sirs, I accept this mission." Anko said with a sad tone.

"You have an hour to meet your team at the gates." Hiruzen told her. That perked her up. She bowed and quickly left the office to find Naruto.

_**X-X-X**_

Anko found Naruto easily as he was at his favorite place, Ichirakus ramen. She entered the stand and greeted the two chefs. Naruto was happy to see her and offered her some ramen.

"Sorry kiddo, I have a mission in the next twenty minutes." Anko said.

"Man, I can't wait to do some cool missions. There's no way that I'll fail this time. You'll be watching right?" Naruto asked.

"Thanks what I came here for." Anko said with a sigh. "The mission I'm going on will take me a week to complete. I won't be here for your graduation."

"WHAT? But you _have_ to be there! You're the reason that I'm so good!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto, what is it that I told you during our three months? It was something very important that I told you to remember." Anko said.

"Aiming below the belt isn't really cheating."

"No."

"Old enough to kill, old enough to drink."

"No." Naruto was furiously thinking about what she was talking about when it hit him.

"A ninja must put the village's safety before our personal issues and wants." Naruto said.

"Bingo. This mission is very important to the village and I must do it. I would like nothing more than to be there so we can rub it in the populace faces but this must be done." Anko explained.

"Well that sucks." Naruto said with a pout.

"I know but I have something for you." She pulled out a necklace. Naruto looked at it and saw that it looked just like her own pendent. Anko placed it over Naruto's head and it hung around his neck. "I was going to give this to you went you graduated but why wait when I know that you'll pass with flying colors. You were taught by me." Anko boasted. She noticed that Naruto was quiet and looking at the pendent she gave him. Suddenly, Naruto was out of his stool and hugging her. She was so surprised by the action.

"Thank you onee-san." Naruto said with happiness. The two who ran the stand smiled at the display.

"Hey, I told you not to call me that! Now get off me! People are staring!" Anko exclaimed. When Naruto refused to let go, she struck him. After dusting herself off, she took off to reach the gate. As she made her way there, a smile appeared on her face. She enjoyed the hug and the joy in Naruto's face.

_**X-X-X**_

A week had passed and Naruto woke up early. He was pretty nervous about today as it was the day of the genin exam. Despite his nervousness, he was confident that he would pass easily. Anko had prepared him and he was not about to disappoint her. Thinking of the woman he dubbed his sister, he was a little sad that she wasn't going to be there in person to see him come out with his hitai-ate (Forehead Protector) but he knew that she was going to be with him in spirit.

He took a quick bath, got dressed and had a quick breakfast. As he was leaving, he almost forgot something. He re-entered his apartment and placed Anko's gift around his neck. He looked at himself and was happy. He left his apartment and made his way to the academy. Along the way, he saw Hinata and Kurenai. Kurenai was dressed differently but that would be because she was no longer a chūnin.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan, Kurenai-sensei!" Naruto called out. The two women turned to see the blond run up to them. Kurenai smiled at the blond who was a very positive influence on her young charge. She saw that she would still blush around the boy but she wouldn't stutter as much. He greeted his best friend and then faced Kurenai. "Hey, congratulations on becoming a jōnin."

"Thank you Naruto, would you like to walk with us to the academy?" she asked. Naruto nodded and the three were continuing on their way. Naruto was excited and was trying to get Hinata excited as well. Kurenai just smiled at the two and hoped that Naruto passed. If anyone deserved it after the work they put in, it was Naruto.

_**X-X-X-X-X**_

_**Authors' Notes:** _As you have noticed that this is much different for the usula chapter. I changed it because I wanted to put a bit more detail into when Naruto passes his exam and the Mizuki incident. It also have a funny thing line up at the end of the next chapter which will be out next week. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter. Oh, a special thank you to those who complain about my mistakes and grammer. I was proofreading and noticed my mistakes. That is something I am going to change in the future. Thanks for the heads up.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Naruto was eager to get the test started. There was no way he would fail this time. He had done everything in order to pass. Iruka entered the room and was talking about the test. The test was always in three parts, a written exam, a physical exam and the jutsu exam. Naruto felt that he could do well on each part, especially the written part since he was tutored by Hinata. Iruka and Mizuki began to hand the papers out. The exam had just begun.

_**X-X-X**_

Naruto stood in front of Iruka and Mizuki. He was a little nervous but he knew that he did well. The written exam was a little hard but he knew that he got a passable grade on the test. He excelled in the physical exam, beating out Sasuke in endurance, accuracy and stealth. Now, it was the jutsu portion of the test. Knowing the two in front of him, they would ask him to do the Bunshin (Clone) Jutsu. It was his worst jutsu after all.

"Okay Naruto, this is the final part. All we need for you to do at least three perfect Bunshin and you have passed." Iruka said. Naruto cracked his knuckles and grinned. Boy, were they in for a surprise.

"Bunshin no Jutsu! (Clone Technique)" Naruto called out. There was a cloud of smoke. When it disappeared, standing in front of the two was ten perfect Bunshin. Iruka was surprised and happy for Naruto.

"That was great Naruto but you didn't have to go so far." Iruka said.

"Sorry about that but because of my high and dense chakra, this is the amount I got it down to. I could make over a thousand with half my chakra." Naruto said. That surprised both instructors.

"Either way, you have passed the exam. Come and get your hitai-ate (Forehead Protector)." Iruka said. Naruto cheered and took his hitai-ate. He gave a hug to Iruka and ran out the room cheering loudly. Neither one of them saw the narrowed eyes of Mizuki.

_**X-X-X**_

Naruto walked out of the academy in triumph. He proudly wore his hitai-ate for all to see. Some looked at the blond with annoyance, others with malice. Naruto could hear the whispers of some. They were negative and hateful. Still, it did not ruin his mood. He passed with help from his onee-san, his best friends and his favorite teacher. They believed in him and he did not let them down. He only wished that Anko was here to celebrate with him.

He decided to get some Ichirakus ramen to celebrate. As he left the yard, he held his hitai-ate up for his doubters. It may have been a mocking gesture to everyone but he didn't care. His time with Anko showed him that all he needed were those few precious people to keep him going. He jogged out of the yard and dashed toward Ichirakus.

_**X-X-X**_

Stomach full and happy, Naruto made his way home. The owners, Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame, celebrated his graduation with ten bowls of free ramen. Naruto enjoyed them with gusto and thanked the two for their support. He looked up at the sun and saw that it was beginning to set. He wondered what he could do now.

"Hey Naruto," a voice called out to him. Naruto looked to see Mizuki-sensei running up to him. Mizuki wasn't someone he trusted completely. He always felt that he was out to get him. He had no proof of that but his gut always told him that he was bad news. Naruto always trusted his gut. Mizuki stood in front of Naruto. "It's a good thing I caught you. I have something to tell you."

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I just found out that you're going to be place on a team with Sakura and Sasuke." Mizuki said.

"What? That can't be right! There's no dead-last this year!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I know but this was the team that the Hokage assigned. However, I have a way that you can get on another team, probably with Hinata and Shikamaru." Mizuki said.

"Really?" Naruto asked with excitement. "What would I have to do?" Mizuki gave him a friendly smile while on the inside; his smile was much more sinister.

_**X-X-X**_

Anko was walking toward the Hokage tower. While the mission was annoying, she was able to finish ahead of time. She didn't really rest as she wanted to surprise Naruto by her arrival. While she could not be there to see him graduate, she would be there to celebrate his success. Heck, she might even let him have a cup or two of sake. As she walked, she saw a weapon shop. She began to think and decided to get Naruto a graduation gift. As she was about to enter the shop, she noticed that some shinobi were going nuts.

She saw two that she knew and stopped them.

"Izumo, Kotetsu, what's going on? Are we under attack or something?" Anko asked.

"No but we do have an emergency. Look Anko, do you know where Naruto is?" Kotetsu asked.

"Naruto, what does he have to do with this?" Anko asked.

"Anko, Naruto has stolen the Fūin no Sho (Scroll of Seals)." Izumo said. Anko looked at him like he was crazy.

"There's no way! Naruto may have a tendency to do something stupid but he's not that stupid!" Anko exclaimed.

"We agree with you but he was seen with the scroll. It could be someone trying to frame him but we can't be sure until we find him." Kotetsu said.

"Oh I'll find him and I'll get to the bottom of this." Anko said and took off to find Naruto.

_**X-X-X**_

Naruto was hidden behind a tree. He was trying to calm his breathing so that he would not be found by Mizuki or Iruka. Naruto knew that he had messed up big time. He couldn't believe how stupid he was for stealing such an important scroll. Sure, he got a very powerful jutsu out of the scroll but now he realized that this assignment was nothing more than a trick to place blame on him. He should have thought things through but he so did not wish to be on Sasuke's and Sakura's team.

That wasn't even the biggest thing that he learned tonight. When Iruka and Mizuki arrived and were fighting each other, Mizuki decided to tell Naruto and secret about himself. That secret was that he was the container of the Kyūbi no Yōko (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox). He told him that he was murderer and a cause of suffering for Konoha, including Iruka. Naruto couldn't take it and ran.

As he sat there, he was suddenly alert when he heard a body hit the ground. He looked out from his hiding spot to see a wounded Iruka. Landing across from him, was a wounded Mizuki. The traitorous shinobi glared at Iruka.

"I can't believe that you've lasted this long against me." Mizuki growled.

"It goes to show you that strength isn't everything. I would give up if I was you." Iruka said.

"Why should I? I'm going to kill you and then I'm going to kill the demon." Mizuki stated.

"I will never allow you to harm Naruto!" Iruka shouted.

"How can you protect that thing? The Kyūbi killed your parents!" Mizuki spat.

"Yes, the Kyūbi killed my parents," Iruka said. Naruto felt his heart shatter after he said that. "However, Naruto is not the Kyūbi. He is a proud member of Konohagakure and he will grow to be one of the strongest shinobi there is. He is my precious student and I will protect him with my life." That statement made a few tears fall from Naruto's eyes. He was just so happy to hear that Iruka thought of him as one of his precious people. Mizuki looked at Iruka with disgust.

"You're pathetic. I'm just going to finish this now." Mizuki said. He charged at Iruka, spinning his shuriken like a buzz saw. Iruka readied himself when his leg gave out on him. Mizuki laughed when he saw this and was on him. That's when a blur appeared and launched Mizuki back a few feet, his shuriken sent flying across the forest. Iruka looked up and saw that the person who saved him was Naruto.

"Naruto, what are you doing? You need to get out of here!" Iruka shouted. Mizuki groaned and rubbed his nose. He looked forward and glared hard at Naruto.

"You damn brat, I'll gut you open." Mizuki said.

"The only one who is going to be gutting things open is me. You're going to pay for hurting my sensei and for trying to get me in trouble Mizuki-teme (bastard)." Naruto stated.

"Just try it Kyūbi! You don't have anything that can hurt me!" Mizuki shouted.

"Take this, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Shadow Clone Technique)" Naruto shouted. There was a large blast of smoke that appeared. When it cleared, Iruka and Mizuki were in awe. Surrounding the area were over a hundred copies of Naruto. Each of them had a menacing grin on their face and cracking their knuckles.

'_I can't believe what I'm seeing. He learned how to do solid clones in the span of two hours? What's even more amazing is that he doesn't look winded.'_ Iruka thought with amazement. Mizuki was just too shocked to say anything.

"So, you've got nothing to say? Alright then, I'll do all the talking _**with my FISTS!**_" the clones said and descended of Mizuki. Mizuki could do nothing but scream into the night. After a few minutes, Mizuki laid on the ground in a heap with welts and bruises on his face. The clones were gone and Naruto was rubbed the back of his head. Iruka just looked at his one-time student with amazement. That's when three people appeared. Naruto froze in fright at the glare he was getting from one of the people. "H-Hey Anko-oneesan, w-when did you get back?"

"You… are the stupidest person I have ever," Anko stopped her rant long enough to see Iruka on the ground, bleeding. "Oh my god, Iruka!" She sped by Naruto, smacking him to the ground and was at Iruka's side in an instant. Everyone, including Iruka, was shocked as Anko held him and check him over. Everyone just wondered what the heck was going on.

_**X-X-X**_

Naruto and Anko stood before the Hokage. He had a stern looked on his face as he stared at Naruto. The blond avoided looking at the man he thought of as a grandfather. He was just so ashamed of his actions and decisions.

"Normally, I would have dismissed you from the ninja ranks Naruto. However, you were set up by an authority figure. If you can't trust your authority figures, then who do you trust? Still, you should have read the situation a little better than you did. You could have caused untold problems should the scroll have fell into enemy hands." Hiruzen said.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama. It will not happen again." Naruto said humbly.

"We will see. Now, about the Kyūbi," Hiruzen said, getting Anko's and Naruto's attention. They looked to see that his expression had softened. "I am sorry that you found out this way. I was meaning to tell you about your burden at a later time."

"Do you know why I was used for the sealing?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I do but for now, you will have to wait. You have to realize Naruto, that there are a lot of things that are tied into you being the container of the Kyūbi no Yōko. Right now, you are still too young to learn about it." Hiruzen explained.

"Okay, I guess I will wait a bit longer." Naruto said with a pout. Hiruzen smiled at him.

"Now that we have cleared that up, let's decided how you should be punished. I believe that Anko should decided your punishement since she is partly responsible for your increased stealth." He said with a smile. Naruto looked like he was about to die. He was about to protest when he was hoisted in the air by Anko. She held him in a head lock and had a wicked grin on her face.

"You don't have to worry about that sir. I plan on making sure that this never happens again." Anko said. She bid the Hokage a goodnight before disappearing with Naruto. Hiruzen just chuckled and hoped that Naruto survived his punishment.

_**X-X-X**_

Mizuki was tied down to a chair. He growled and try to free himself but he couldn't. He cursed Iruka and the Kyūbi brat for his failure. If it took the rest of his life, he would make them both pay. The door suddenly opened and entered the room was Morino Ibiki, head of the Konoha Gomon/Jinmon Butai (Konoha's Torture and Interrogation Force). Mizuki cursed and shook with fear as he looked upon this man. No one ever wanted to be caught and sent to him.

Ibiki looked at Mizuki and gave him a smile.

"Don't worry Mizuki; I'm not the one who will be doing the interrogation. I'm not really into small fry like you. I'm just here to give you a chance to come clean about who you work for." Ibiki said and looked at Mizuki. The chūnin looked at him with defiance. Ibiki just smiled at him. "Have it your way. He's all yours." Ibiki said before turning to leave. As he left, another person entered. Mizuki saw who it was and grinned.

"Well, if it isn't the demon's keeper? Are you sure that you should… ARGH!" Mizuki shouted as a kunai was stabbed into his knee cap. Anko grabed him by the hair and gave his a hard look. Mizuki was deathly afraid of that look. It promised death and untold types of pain.

"I personally don't care if you tell me anything. You're going to die anyway after breaking an S-rank law. You messed with my family today and I intend to make your journey into the afterlife as painful as possible. Get ready traitor, the night is just getting started." She said and pulled out several senbon. Mizuki's screams could be heard throughout the building and they would not stop for the entire night.

_**X-X-X-X-X**_

_**Authors' Notes:**_ Sorry that this took me so long to finish. i had some issue to take care of and a bad case of writer's block. Anyway, I good now and I've good the new chapter out. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Naruto sighed as he entered the academy for the last time. It had been a long three days for the blond. Since the Mizuki incident, Naruto was kept awake, thinking about what he learned. He would look down at his stomach at times and wonder how the Yondaime put something so big in his gut. After a while, he went back to Anko's way of thinking. Who cared if he had the beast of destruction sealed within him? The old man didn't care, Anko didn't care and the two people at the ramen stand didn't care so why should he? With that thinking, Naruto was able to sleep without any problems.

The next day was the day of his punishment by Anko. Like always, she broke into his apartment and dragged him out of bed. She expressed her disappointment him and told him to think before he acted. After an hour long lecture, Anko took him into an area within training ground forty-four, also called the Forest of Death. She told him that he objective today was to survive. For the whole day, Anko hunted and brutalized him. He managed to survive by escaping the forest and running for safety. This didn't deter Anko who began to play her favorite game of 'tag', with sharp objects. It was a day of pain for the blond hero.

The next day, Naruto took his picture for his file. Luckily for him, the cuts healed overnight. He took a normal picture surprising the old Hokage. Naruto simply told him that he was too hurt to make it awesome. That's when an eight year old boy busted in the hall. He quickly tripped on his long scarf and fell on his face. The boy stood and then accused him of tripping him. Naruto was about to teach the boy a lesson when he was stopped by his instructor. The little brat boasted about his name, which irritated Naruto. He then proceeded to pin him to the wall with several kunai and told him off before leaving.

Later in the day, Naruto caught the kid following him. He introduced himself as Konohamaru and asked to teach his Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy Technique). Naruto agreed but for much different reasons. As the training continued, Naruto asked Konohamaru why he attacked his grandfather. He told him why and Naruto felt for the kid. Still, he felt that he need to set him straight and told Konohamaru that there were no shortcuts to Hokage. Only through hard-work could he reach that level. He also said that he would have to beat him to the seat and informed him that wouldn't happen.

They were interrupted by Konohamaru's instructor, Ebisu. Naruto saw the look that he gave him and was not happy by it. After Konohamaru's attempt of the Oiroke no Jutsu failed and Ebisu's insulting words, Naruto stepped in. He combined the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique) and his Oiroke no Jutsu. It was way too much for the instructor who Naruto saw was a closet pervert. He called this move the Hāremu no Jutsu (Harem Technique). After seeing this, Konohamaru said that they were now rivals. Naruto just smirked at him. He then got Konohamaru to help him teach Ebisu a lesson. They took him somewhere unknown. The next day, he was found naked, tied to a post and was marked with words 'pervert' all over his body.

It was a great few days but Naruto was ready for his days as a ninja. He sat next to Hinata who greeted him. The two talked for a while when they heard a commotion coming from the entrance. It was Sakura and Ino arguing about who entered the class first. After a while, Sakura made her way over to Sasuke. This did not sit well with Ino who attempted to stop her. That's when everyone in the fan club attempted to get the seat. Naruto saw this was the time to cause some mischief. He got on the desk and faced the class.

"People, we have ourselves a 'Sasuke' cat fight about to happen. Place your bets on who gets the seat next to Lord Emo. Do I have any takers?" Naruto asked.

"I've got five ryo on Sakura." One guy shouted.

"I've have ten on Ino." Another shouted.

"Fifteen on the red-head." Kiba shouted. Naruto just kept taking bets, not knowing that he was now the attention of the Sasuke fan club. They did not enjoy how Naruto made jokes about the object of their affections. Hinata saw this and attempted to warn him but Naruto wasn't listening. After a while, Naruto stopped taking bets.

"Okay, we've got 2 to 1 odds on Ino, 4 to 1 odds on Sakura and the underdog is the red-head with the ridiculous hairdo." Naruto said out loud. That's when he felt the spike of killer intent and turned to see the group of girls. The red-head looked especially angry at his comment. Everyone held their breath as they wondered what Naruto would do next. Naruto faced the girls. He looked directly at them without fear.

"Okay, I know that you're upset but I have a good reason for what I did. It's because you are all pathetic and easy marks." He said with a grin. "Also, your hairdo is ridiculous." That was all that took before he was attacked by the girls, the red-head reaching him first. Shikamaru raised his head slightly to watch as his friend got pummeled by the enraged girls. He sighed and placed his head down again. He was pretty sure that Naruto would be alright. He'd survived worst.

_**XXX**_

Iruka walked into the class room five minutes later. He saw that Naruto was handing out money and that he looked bruised. He just sighed and didn't even ask as it was probably the Sasuke fan club that did it. Naruto never really got along with any of them. He called for attention and everyone faced him.

"I would like to congratulate you on passing. You have done well and I am proud to call you my comrades. From now on, you are shinobi of Konoha. Uphold the name and protect the village with everything that you got." Iruka said with a smile. "Now, we will be assigning you to teams and a jōnin instructor. So listen up for your names. Team one…" Iruka called out the name of teams one through six. He got to team seven and gave out a sigh. He knew that a headache was about to come.

"Team seven will consist of Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Your instructor is Hatake Kakashi." Iruka said.

"Yes! True love conquers all! Suck on that Ino-buta (pig)!" Sakura cheered.

"What the hell man? You're putting me on a team with the banshee and Lord Emo? I thought you liked me? What did I ever do to you to deserve such a cruel twist of fate?" Naruto asked.

"That'll be enough Naruto. While there is no dead-last this year, you were placed on this team because of your skills." Iruka said.

"What's that skill? Personality?" Naruto asked, making some people snicker.

"Moving on, team eight will consist of Hyūga Hinata, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba. Your instructor is Yūhi Kurenai." Iruka said. Hinata was happy and sad. Happy that she would be with people she knew but sad that she wasn't with Naruto. Naruto grumbled about how lucky they were and that he could have used Kurenai's help. Iruka ignored the comments and continued on.

"Team ten will consist of Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji and Nara Shikamaru. Your instructor is Sarutobi Asuma." Iruka said.

"What? Why am I put on a team with the sloth and fatty?" Ino shouted. She got a glare from Choji.

"Hey, never call Choji that word. Besides, he isn't fat. He's big-boned with amazing ninja skills. That's why the ladies love him." Naruto said in Choji's defense.

"I wasn't talking to you Uzumaki!" Ino exclaimed.

"When are you not talking? Everyone has been trying to find an off switch to your mouth since the beginning of the academy." Naruto commented. Ino shrieked and lunged at Naruto. Naruto just smirked and replaced himself with the nearest person, which happened to be Kiba. Ino straddled the dog using ninja. While Kiba was miffed at what Naruto did, he could forgive him this one time. "Wow Ino, I didn't know that you liked Kiba like that? Aren't you a little too young for such displays of affection?"

"I don't mind." Kiba said with a smirk. Ino glared at the both of them and was about to unleash her fury when Iruka spoke up.

"Okay, that's enough! Get back to your seats and Naruto stop causing trouble!" he shouted. Ino got off Kiba and stomped back to her seat. Kiba gave Naruto a hi-five. Iruka just sighed and continued to list the teams.

_**XXX**_

Shikamaru sat with Choji as they listened to Ino rant about how they would be the best team among the others. He just sighed and tuned her out. He turned to see Sasuke eating by himself. He then caught sight of Naruto. He was carrying some buckets of paint with him. That didn't mean anything good when Naruto was involved.

"I hope that you're not about to paint the Hokage monument again Naruto." Shikamaru called out to him. Naruto looked up to see him.

"Oh, hey Shikamaru how's life with she who never stops speaking?" Naruto asked.

"Don't change the subject Naruto. What are you plotting?" Shikamaru asked.

"Just leaving my mark on the academy, giving the new students something to see when they enter." Naruto said. He then saw Sasuke and smirked. "You should check it out too Lord Emo. I bet you'll be impressed."

"I doubt it dobe." Sasuke said and went back to his lunch.

"Hey Uzumaki, leave Sasuke-kun alone!" Ino exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Naruto asked.

"Don't you ignore me!" Ino said.

"I'm sorry Ino but I have to go. Maybe next time we'll talk." Naruto said. "Choji, we'll be having that ramen eating contest after you're dismissed." Choji gave him a thumbs up before going back to his chips. Naruto left with the buckets of paint, ignoring Ino's screech of frustration.

_**XXX**_

Sakura sat alone, holding her lunch. She had a sad expression on his face. She had attempted to eat lunch with Sasuke but it didn't go as planned. As she spoke, they saw Naruto running away from some of the academy instructors. Sakura dissed Naruto and couldn't believe that he was on their team. Sasuke commented that at least he would be useful. He then called her annoying and left. That hurt her when he said that.

Suddenly, she heard something and turned her head to see Naruto. He had his jacket tied around his waist and was looking around the area. She noticed some paint on his hands and wondered what he did now.

"You didn't paint the Hokage monument again, did you baka (idiot)?" Sakura asked. Naruto turned to face her.

"Well if it isn't the shallow harpy. I figure that you would be stalking the teme, begging him to have lunch with you." Naruto said.

"Don't call me that or Sasuke that! God, you're such a brat!" Sakura shouted.

"Why am I a brat? Is it because I don't respect you or the teme? You know what I don't care what you think. I'll be going now." Naruto said.

"Kami, why does Hinata hang with someone with you?" Sakura asked hotly.

"Maybe it's because she's not as shallow as you are." Naruto answered.

"I'm not shallow!" Sakura shouted.

"So you say but I know how the _real_ you act and if that isn't being shallow then I don't know what is." Naruto said.

"Uzumaki!" a voice shouted. Naruto turned to see two instructors charging at him.

"Time to go." Naruto said and took off with the ninja trailing behind him. Sakura was now feeling worse than before. She did not enjoy what Naruto said to her. It was just as worst as what Sasuke said. She was not a shallow person. She huffed and began to eat her lunch. She hoped that the instructors gave Naruto a few licks.

_**XXX**_

Kakashi entered the academy to go get his team. He stayed a little longer to look at the painting that was on the front of the academy. It was a really nice painting of one of his students with his foot on his other's student's back. Some people did not appreciate it but it was a work of art. He continued on to the class room where they would be. As he entered, he was rewarded with an interesting sight. Sasuke was staring into nothing while Sakura just swooned over him. Naruto was tied to a chair that was held off the ground with ninja wire. He was tied with chains rather than rope. Kakashi thought that the instructors went a little too far with the mask.

He got their attention and they turned to him.

"My first impression of you guys is, you're all idiots."

_**XXXXX**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Kakashi was reading his little orange book, awaiting his students. He had cut Naruto down and told them to meet him on the roof. He didn't have to wait too long as the door opened to reveal them. They all took a seat in front of him and waited for whatever to begin. He closed his book and faced his team.

"Well then, how about we get to know each other." Kakashi said.

"What do you mean sensei?" Sakura asked. This got her a look from Naruto.

"Why don't you tell me your likes, dislikes, goals for the future, stuff like that." Kakashi said.

"How about you introduce yourself first?" Naruto said rudely. "You're the unknown here. How do we know that you're who you say you are?"

"That is a very good point. Let's see, my name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes are none of your business. I have a lot of hobbies and dislike… My goals, I don't think that I'll tell you." Kakashi said. Sakura and Sasuke looked at him for the weird introduction. Naruto was the only vocal one.

"What kind of half-assed introduction was that?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Stop shouting baka! (Idiot)" Sakura shouted. She turned to Kakashi. "I'm sorry sensei. He doesn't have any manners." Naruto scoffed and returned his attention to Kakashi. Kakashi gave them and eye smile.

"That's quite alright. Since you like to talk Blondie, why don't you go first?" Kakashi asked.

"The name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes include ramen, my friends and my oneesan. My dislikes are shallow fan-girls, emo-pricks and people who can't tell the difference between a scroll and what's in it. My hobbies are pranks and a bit of gardening. My dream is to be Hokage." Naruto introduced.

"Nice intro." Kakashi said. '_That was pretty vague. I know that he's pretty close to Anko, so that must be his oneesan. He's much different than before.' _"Okay, let's hear what you have to say pinky."

"My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes include…" Sakura giggled while looking at Sasuke. "My hobbies are…" She giggled some more. "My dream is…" She squealed in delight. Naruto was gagging and holding his throat. Sakura glared at him. "My dislikes are Naruto-baka and Ino-buta! (Pig)"

"The feeling is mutual." Naruto said. Sakura looked ready to pound him.

'_That's great. A fan-girl.'_ Kakashi thought sarcastically. "Anyway, let's hear from our resident brooder." Naruto snorted at that.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have few likes and I have many dislikes. My dream, no, my ambition is to revive my clan and to kill a certain man." Sasuke said coldly.

'_That's so cool!' _Sakura gushed mentally.

'_He seriously needs a hobby.'_ Naruto thought.

'_As I thought.'_ Kakashi thought. "Well, you are an interesting group. I only hope that you pass my exam tomorrow." Kakashi said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sakura.

"Well, the truth is that you aren't genin yet." Kakashi said. The three sat up in surprise.

"What do you mean we aren't genin? We passed the genin exam!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Actually, the test you took is to just to see if you have what it takes to be genin. The real test is given by the jōnin who are your teachers. Trust me; this test will be much harder than what the academy gives you. Just come with your equipment at training ground eleven at five o'clock in the morning. Oh, I suggest you don't eat unless you want to throw up." Kakashi said before he vanished. After a few moments, Sasuke stood and left the roof. Sakura followed him as usual. Naruto just sighed and left after a while by walking down the side of the building.

_**XXX**_

Naruto arrived at the training ground and saw his two teammates. Sasuke was brooding like always while Sakura was just looking at him with stars in her eyes. Naruto just ignored them and made his way over to the post. Naruto pulled out a sandwich and began to eat. After a while, Naruto noticed that he was being stared at by Sakura. She had a sour look on her face.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi-sensei said not to eat anything." Sakura said.

"So? He isn't our sensei yet and I don't really like his attitude. Besides, what _good_ shinobi goes into something on an empty stomach?" Naruto asked.

"It doesn't matter. Sensei said not to eat and you should just listen to what he says." Sakura argued.

"Well, go on and be a little good student. I'll just sit here and eat." Naruto said. Sakura huffed and made her way back over to Sasuke. After another two hours, all three kids were now getting annoyed. This was starting to become an annoying habit of their future sensei. At around eight, Kakashi made his appearance.

"Hello, my cute genin. How are…" He was cut off when he dodged and caught a kunai. He looked to see and angry Naruto glaring at him. "Now, that wasn't nice." He said. Naruto just glared at him. Kakashi smiled it off and made his way over to his team. He noticed that Sakura and Sasuke looked hungry but Naruto looked like he was just pissed. "Well, shall we get started?" he pulled out an alarm clock and two bells.

"Funny how you have an alarm clock and you can't be on time." Naruto muttered.

"Only the weak bark the loudest and aren't really ready for this life." Kakashi countered.

"I might be loud but I don't need a book to get myself off just because no real woman would go out with me." Naruto returned.

'_Ouch.'_ Kakashi said. That comment was uncalled for. "Anyway, the clock is set for noon. In that time, you must get one of these bells from me. The two who get the bells will become genin while the third is sent back to the academy." Kakashi explained.

'_I must get one of those bells.'_ Sasuke thought with determination.

'_This is a proof of love. I cannot fail here.'_ Sakura said.

'_Something doesn't sound right here. I might be getting as paranoid as Anko-oneesan but something doesn't feel right.'_ Naruto said.

"Now, if you want one of the bells you're going to come at me with the intent to kill." Kakashi said.

"But sensei, won't we hurt you?" Sakura said.

"Really, that's your question?" Naruto asked mockingly. "He's a jōnin." He said while pointing at Kakashi. "We are genin. If you're going to ask any _intelligent_ questions, think about it first." Naruto shook his head and muttered 'top kunoichi, my ass'. Sakura looked ready to blow a gasket so Kakashi decided to cut in.

"I wouldn't worry if I was you Sakura. You all won't even touch me." Kakashi said. After that, he saw that everyone was ready to continue. "Okay then, let us begin." With that, the three kids went to hide. Kakashi gave them a while to hide. He looked into the forest and attempted to find them. '_Sakura needs to work on her hiding spot a little better. Sasuke found a good spot, giving him a chance to attack. Now, where is Naruto? I know that he is pretty stealthy.'_

"Hey, Cyclops." A voice called out.

'_I could be wrong.'_ Kakashi faced his blond student. "Compared to the others, you're a little weird."

"You're one to talk. Anyway, let's get this started." Naruto said with confidence. Kakashi nodded and reached into his pouch. Naruto quickly launched several shuriken at the man who was forced to dodge. Naruto rocketed toward Kakashi and threw another barraged of shuriken. Kakashi threw a few shuriken of his own to deflect Naruto's shuriken. Naruto then engaged Kakashi in a taijutsu battle. Kakashi dodged and blocked Naruto's attacks but was impressed with him. He got behind Naruto who was pushed off balance.

"First lesson: Taijutsu. You shouldn't allow anyone to get behind you Naruto." Kakashi said. Naruto turned to see that Kakashi had his hands in the 'tora' seal.

"Naruto get out of there! He's going to destroy you!" shouted Sakura's voice.

"Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi! (Konohagakure Hidden Secret Taijutsu Technique: One Thousand Years of Death)" Kakashi shouted and poked both fingers into Naruto's butt. The attack sent the Naruto flying in the air, holding his butt. Half way up in the air, Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. That surprised Kakashi a little. "A Kage Bunshin?" He turned when he heard the sound of flying metal. Kakashi moved out of the way as a rain of shuriken came at him. Suddenly an army of Naruto came out of the forest, armed with kunai. He heard the battle cries and saw the anger in thier eyes. Kakashi readied himself but had to dodge as another Naruto popped out of the ground, swiping at his feet. He caught the wrist of another Naruto and threw him away. The clones converged on him.

_**XXX**_

Sasuke watched with shock and confusion. What the hell was that technique that Naruto had just used? That wasn't a normal Bunshin (clone) as they were real. He narrowed his eyes and wondered how the dobe knew such a technique. It was giving Kakashi some trouble as it looked like the clones were just as trained as Naruto was. Sasuke was not the only one who was impressed as Sakura couldn't believe what the blond baka had done. Just by looking at the technique, she could tell that it took a lot of chakra to pull off. Both suddenly caught movement and saw that Naruto was moving at a high rate of speed to outflank Kakashi. He skid to a stop and threw two kunai at Kakashi.

Kakashi saw the two kunai and used a clone as a shield. The other kunai he did not pay attention to because it was off the mark. That was until it cut the string to one of the bells. A hand popped out of the ground and grasped the bell. The hand quickly sank back into the ground. Kakashi couldn't believe that he had just gotten played. He quickly dispelled the remaining clones and slammed his hand on the ground. A small rumble later and Naruto came flying out of the ground. Kakashi threw two shuriken that pinned the blond to a tree.

Kakashi watched as Naruto struggled to free himself and released a sigh of relief. He did not expect this from Naruto, Yes, he read the file. Yes, he read the reports. Still, this was not what he expected from the little guy. Maybe he should speak with Anko just to get a look into his true abilities. He walked up to him and took the bell from Naruto.

"Hey, I won that fair and square!" Naruto said.

"True but I never said that I wouldn't try to get the bells back. I'm impressed with what you did. You're probably the first to ever hold a bell, at least in this generation." Kakashi said.

"Okay, what's the deal with this test?" Naruto asked.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked back.

"All this doesn't make any sense. You say that only two people get to be genin, so why did they split us into groups of three. You're also a jōnin. Getting those bells would be impossible. So what the deal behind this exam?" Naruto said. Kakashi was very impressed with Naruto.

"Those are some good points Naruto. How about I give a little question? You're cool with Anko right?" Naruto nodded. "Tell me this, she pretty good but has she ever don't a mission by herself?" he asked. Naruto was confused by this question. He knew that Anko was apprenticed to some guy named Orochimaru. Still, he had met a couple of people that Anko worked with and went on missions with. He needed to think hard about this question, so he needed to get out of this.

"I don't know what your game is but I'm going to figure it out. Until next time." Naruto said and dispelled himself. Kakashi was surprised but not so surprised that he couldn't use the Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique) when Sasuke attacked. He sat on a branch and searched for Naruto. He couldn't find him, which wasn't too much of an issue as Naruto had been hiding from jōnin and ANBU for years. He still couldn't believe that Naruto was this good. He knew the technique that Naruto used and used it perfectly. He wondered what else the boy had in store for this test.

Kakashi decided to test the other two and see what they could do.

_**XXXXX**_

_**Authors' Notes:**_I changed the meeting of the team and the insults in this chapter. It still stays with the old chapter but it is a little different. Like I said, I will try and update sooner. Always know that this and '_True Legacy_' will always be updated. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Naruto sat on a branch in thought. He was surrounded by clones as he did not want Kakashi to get the jump on him. He was thinking about the question that Kakashi told him about.

"What did he mean by what he said? Anko-oneesan doesn't go on missions alone, yeah, but what does that have to do with this test?" Naruto asked himself. Kakashi wanted him to concentrate on his oneesan for a reason. "She doesn't go alone. She's always with a team. Team? Could that be what he wants me to realize?" He was cut off when he heard Sakura scream. While he didn't like the girl any more, he wasn't about to leave her hanging. He shot off with his clones to check on her.

_**XXX**_

Sasuke was glaring at Kakashi from his position. After he heard Sakura's scream, he confronted Kakashi. He told the jōnin that he was not like his two teammates but Kakashi made it a point to tell him that Naruto was the only one to get a bell. This pissed Sasuke off and he attacked Kakashi. During the small fight, he was able to touch one of the bells. Seeing that his traps and taijutsu wasn't working, he decided to use ninjutsu. He did the hand seals for his clan's most used jutsu, Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique). He saw that this surprised the jōnin and he was not able to dodge the flames.

When the technique died down, Sasuke only saw scorched earth. He quickly looked around, wondering where Kakashi was going to attack from. He got his answer when he was dragged underground. His whole body was underground with the exception of his head. He was still able to glare at Kakashi who was kneeling and smiling at him.

"Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique), a perfect counter to your own jutsu. I have to say that you are right about something. You are much different that you teammates." Kakashi said with amusement. He suddenly moved away from Sasuke and dodged several shuriken. Three Naruto appeared and faced him. "Well, ready for another go Naruto?"

"Something like that." Naruto said. He patted the back of his two clones and sent them off. They charged at Kakashi who readied himself. He watched as Naruto did some hand seals and took a deep breath.

"Katon: Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique)!" Naruto shouted and blew out a faint white mist. Kakashi thought that it was a great strategy until he smelt the mist. When he noticed that the regular Naruto high-tailed it out of the area with Sasuke, he knew that something was wrong. That's when it happened.

_**XXX**_

Anko was eating some dango, wondering how Naruto was doing with his test. She was a little concerned since she knew that Kakashi never passed a single team. She knew that he would be bummed if he had to go back to the academy. That's when she heard an explosion. She stood and looked to see some black smoke coming from one of the training grounds. She realized that was where Kakashi usually held his meetings. Thinking a bit more, she let out a small chuckle.

"That brat, I only suggested that he use his clones like that. Well, I can't really be blamed for it. It is a good idea after all." Anko said to herself and made her way back to her dango.

_**XXX**_

Kakashi popped out of the ground and looked around at the damage that was caused by Naruto's little stunt. He knew that the Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) was mostly used for spying because of its' special condition. However, this was one extreme way to use them. He knew that he said to come at him with the intent to kill but using clones for a suicide bombing was going a bit far. Something told him that this was Anko's fault.

Kakashi sighed and decided to put out any flames before going after the genin again.

_**XXX**_

Naruto was with Sasuke and Sakura, surrounded by traps. He pinched the bridge of his nose as the two was working his last nerve.

"Look, I don't know how many times I have to say this. This isn't about the bells. There is a whole other meaning behind this test." Naruto said.

"I don't have time to waste with your theories dobe. It's almost noon and I have to get a bell." Sasuke spat.

"Oh my god, can you for ONCE just listen to someone besides your own ego! I'm telling you that there is something wrong with this test!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hey, don't speak to Sasuke that way!" Sakura said defending her crush.

"Look, just think for a minute. Alone, we can't beat him. He's a jōnin for a reason. To get the bells, we might have to work together." Naruto said calmly.

"I don't need either of your help. I touched the bells and next time I'll get them." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, besides, why would we team up with you? Once Sasuke and I get the bells, you'll go back to the academy and they'll put you with another bunch of losers for a team." Sakura crowed. Naruto was about to explode when something stopped him. The word 'team' just kept going through his head. That's when he remembered something. Konoha based its' strength by working with each other. That meant that this test wasn't about the bells, it was about teamwork.

"That's it. Hey, I know what the real purpose of this test is!" Naruto exclaimed. However, the alarm went off, signaling the end of the test. Kakashi appeared before the genin.

"Is that so Naruto? Maybe you can explain it over there." Kakashi said.

_**XXX**_

Kakashi was standing in front of everyone. He saw as Sakura struggled to free herself from the post, Sasuke was glaring at Naruto and Naruto just ignore everyone. He then faced Naruto.

"So Naruto, care to tell me what the true purpose of this test was?" Kakashi asked.

"The word 'team' just kept running around in my head. That's when I realized that Konoha's strength is based on our shinobi working together with each other. The bells were a mislead. You wanted to see how we did as a team. So, the way to pass the true exam is to show our teamwork." Naruto answered. After a few seconds, Kakashi clapped his hands.

"Very good, very good, I'm glad that you caught that Naruto. It proves that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Seeing that you got the point of the test, I will see what I can do to get you on a current team. To send you back to the academy would be a waste of talent." Kakashi said.

"What about us sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, you two need not worry. I'm going to the Hokage and get you two removed from the shinobi forces." Kakashi stated in a matter-of-fact way. Sakura was shocked at that and Sasuke was angry. He charged at Kakashi but quickly found himself on the ground with Kakashi's foot on his head, his arm twisted in a painful lock.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed.

"That's exactly why you and Sasuke do not deserve to be shinobi. Sakura, you were so concerned with Sasuke that you totally ignored Naruto. Even after he saved you and was attempting to get your help in figuring out the purpose of the test, you scorn him. Weren't you the 'Top Kunoichi' and smartest girl in the academy?" Kakashi asked harshly. Sakura bowed her head in shame. He then faced Sasuke. "You thought that they couldn't help you, that they would just get in your way. Still, you were saved by Naruto and taken to safety. He offered you help but you also scorned, arrogantly thinking that you were a match for me." Sasuke let out a breath of annoyance. Kakashi got off him and let him go. Sasuke made his way back to lick his wounds.

"You see this stone here?" Kakashi said and pointed to a stone. They could see that there were some names on the stone. "Those names are the names of Konoha's heroes. They get on this stone for their service to the village, may their souls rest in peace." That surprised all of them. "Remember this, those who disobeys the rules are trash but those who abandon their teammates are worse than trash." He said to them. He waited a while to allow it to sink in. "Okay, because of Naruto, I'm going to give you another chance. You two can eat the lunch I brought but Sakura get none of it. I'll be back in a moment." He said and left.

The two boys dug into the lunches and began to eat. Naruto stopped eating and looked around to see if Kakashi was around. Seeing no trace of him, he walked up to Sakura and freed her. Sakura looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you doing?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Would you keep your damn voice down?" Naruto hissed. He then shoved his lunch forward. "Here, eat this and get your strength back."

"But Kakashi-sensei said not to eat." Sakura said.

"'_But Kakashi-sensei said not to eat'_. For once, will you just listen? We need you to help us get the bells and you can't help us if you're hungry. So eat." Naruto said. Sasuke followed Naruto's lead and shoved his half eaten lunch in front of Sakura.

"The dobe is right. You can't help us if you're so weak." Sasuke said. Hearing it from him, Sakura nodded and began to eat. That's when the skies darken and lightning streaked from the sky. Kakashi appeared and he was not happy with what he saw.

"**What did I say? How dare you disobey my orders?**" Kakashi demanded loudly. They were all scared but Naruto manned up and stepped forward.

"Screw you Kakashi! I wasn't about to allow my teammate to starve. You don't like it, then you know where you can put it." Naruto said bravely.

"I-I stand by Naruto. We won't follow your ridiculous rules anymore." Sakura stated.

"We are a team and we will stand as a team." Sasuke said.

"**Is that so? Well then you all…** pass." Kakashi said with an eye smile. His genin looked at him before falling down on their faces. Kakashi just kept smiling.

_**XXX**_

The jōnin were waiting for Kakashi to arrive like always. When he finally arrived, everyone gave him a stern glare. He just rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry I'm late but…" Kakashi began.

"Spare us your lies Kakashi." Hiruzen said. Kakashi pouted but he shook it off quickly. "So, have you finally passed a team?"

"I'm happy to say that team seven has passed." Kakashi said. This surprised everyone in the room.

"It's about time Kakashi. I thought you would never pass a team." Said Asuma.

"Well, they surprised a lot, especially Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Is that so? Would you care to explain?" Hiruzen asked.

"Well, Sakura is a typical fan girl. She doesn't care much about training and being on the same team as the object of her affection might be a problem. However, she's shown great resolve and will improve over time. Sasuke is indeed skilled and put me on the ropes for a while but he is arrogant and thinks that his teammates are beneath him. His superiority complex might be a problem but I'm not too worried about it. Naruto is not what I expected. He's skilled and smart. It was he who figured out the test I gave them. Even though he does not respect his teammates or me, he is willing to put it aside to work with the team. I do worry that Anko may have put some destructive ideas in his head but he is a team player." Kakashi reported.

"So that explosion was him wasn't it?" Kurenai asked. Kakashi nodded at her and she just chuckled. "I told Anko not to put the idea in his head."

"Anyway, I wish you all luck with your teams. You are all dismissed." Hiruzen said.

_**XXX**_

Naruto entered his apartment after having a celebratory ramen feast at Ichirakus. He was just happy that he was finally a genin. As he made his way to his room for some sleep, he stopped and looked around his place. Something was off, he could feel it. He was suddenly tackled from behind by someone. They tumbled around for a while before Naruto managed to pin his assailant. He pulled out a kunai and put it in front of their face. He had a small smirk.

"Ha, that's my win." Naruto cheered. That was before the assailant turned into a cushion. "Son of a bitch!" he exclaimed and was suddenly put in a sleeper hold. He felt the light dim before tapping out. The person released him and Naruto turned to glance at the person, who turned out to be Anko.

"Whose win was it?" Anko said.

"Shouldn't you be stalking Iruka-sensei around this time?" Naruto asked irritably.

"I'm not stalking him. I am merrily taking an interest." Anko said.

"How is breaking into his apartment while he slept to get a piece of is hair an interest?" Naruto asked.

"Anyway, I heard you passed your exam. Congratulations are in order." Anko said.

"Thanks but I just wish that it wasn't with the teme and his fan-girl." Naruto said.

"Stop your bitchin' and just deal with it. You'll need them later on."

"I guess. I can't wait to do missions though." Naruto said with excitement.

"Just don't be too disappointed in the missions. They might be boring but they serve a purpose." Anko said.

"What are you talking about? How can taking out bandits, saving daimyo's daughters and protecting the ninja way, be in any way boring?" Naruto asked with confusion. Anko looked at Naruto before laughing loudly. She was on the ground holding her sides. Naruto didn't have a good feeling about this.

_**XXXXX**_

_**Authors' Notes**_- Hey, Sorry about the late update but I've been doing some things that are more important. Anyway, i hope you enjoy the new chapter.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Someone was going to pay for this. Oh yes, Naruto was going to make someone pay for this. Whether it was Anko, Kakashi, the old man, Konoha itself, Naruto was going to rain unholy hell upon them. It had been a month since becoming a genin and he was at his wits end with these so-called 'missions'. They weren't missions, they were freaking chores. Why the hell was he doing the chores for people who were too lazy to do it themselves? He would have said so to the last client if it wasn't for Kakashi.

Kakashi explained to him that these missions were to promote team unity. Naruto scoffed at that as that was a joke to him. Naruto did not consider either Sasuke or Sakura his teammates. They didn't treat him like a teammate so why should he? It wasn't that he didn't try to be a better teammate to the two but they wouldn't allow him in. He just gave up after Sasuke ordered him on one mission to use his Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) to do his work. Sakura, like a loyal fan-girl, agreed with him. He told them both off and did his work. He told himself that he would work with the two but that was about it.

"_Position C, are you there?"_ Kakashi's voice came through the radio.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here. I've got my eye on the target." Naruto said.

"_Okay then, move in and capture. Remember, we are to capture it, not kill it."_ Kakashi ordered.

"I got you! It isn't like we haven't caught the damn cat ten times already. Every time we do, it attempts to rip our faces off!" Naruto exclaimed.

"_That's enough! Just do the mission and capture the target!"_ Naruto didn't say anything and charged at the target. The target saw him coming and attempted to run. As the target tried to run, his avenue of escape was cut off by Sakura. They tried another escape only to find it cut off by Sasuke. That's when the target was strung up with ninja wire. Naruto looked up at the target and made sure that it wasn't going anywhere.

Sakura walked up to Naruto and had a frown on her face.

"Hey Naruto, didn't you hear sensei? He said not to kill the target." Sakura said with a tone.

"The target isn't dead. I, for one, do not wish to be clawed every damn time we catch her. This way, we can safely take her back without being scratched." Naruto said.

"Either way, make sure that it's her." Sasuke said.

"Are you kidding me?" Naruto asked sarcastically. Sasuke ignored him and checked for the red ribbon. He touched his neck.

"Target is confirmed. We have Tora." Sasuke reported.

"_Good work, come back and we'll return to the Hokage tower. Naruto, you and I need to have a discussion about you attitude toward the chain of command."_ Kakashi said.

"And that discussion will end the same way as always does. I'll listen, I'll pretend to care and I'll move on." Naruto said and took the radio out of his ear. He tossed it and made his way to the tower, leaving Sasuke and Sakura to deal with the cat.

_**XXX**_

Naruto watched as the daimyo's wife crush her cat. Naruto thought that was divine justice that it was happening. As she left with her cat, Naruto stood in front of the Hokage. He gave him a look, almost daring him to give him another lame mission. Hiruzen looked at him and smirked a little. He was proud of him for keeping his anger in check but he could see that it was about to end. He knew that there was a poll going about how long it would take the blond to explode.

"Very good team seven. Now, what is there left for you? We have several D-rank missions available." Hiruzen said.

"That's it! I've had enough! I will not do another one of these chores!" Naruto shouted. Some of the ANBU hidden cursed as they had lost the poll. Iruka looked really upset by how Naruto was acting.

"That's enough Naruto! You have been a genin for only a month. These missions are all you can do for now." Iruka explained.

"Oh come on, you can't call them missions. They're chores, plain and simple. You can justify it any way you want but the fact is that we're doing the chores of people who are too lazy to do it themselves." Naruto said.

"Why you…" Iruka said.

"That's enough you two. Naruto, do you even know why you do D-rank missions?" Hiruzen asked.

"It's to promote unity and all that. A more difficult mission would do the same thing. Weren't we trained to do such missions? I just want a mission that shows that we're prepared for the real world. I'm just asking for a chance to show that I have matured enough to be trusted with a more difficult mission." Naruto said. The small speech made the Hokage smile. It did seem that Naruto was growing up some.

"I guess I can agree to that, considering the alternative should I disagree. Do you believe that they are ready Kakashi?" Hiruzen asked.

"I don't see why not. It would be a very good experience for them." Kakashi said.

"Very well. I do have a C-rank here. Please bring in the client." The Hokage ordered. The doors opened to reveal a drunken man dressed in some pretty old clothes. His cheeks and nose was red, probably from the liquor. He looked at the team and frowned.

"What is this? I asked for ninja, not some snot nose little brats. The short blond one looks like the most stupid of the three." He commented. As he was about to take a swig of his sake, a kunai flew well below the waist line and embedded into the wall. The man gulped and looked at the boy he had just insulted.

"You want to say that again, old man?" Naruto snarled.

"That'll be enough Naruto. This man is your client. His name is Tazuna. Team seven is tasked with his protection to Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves). You will continue to protect him until the bridge he is building is finished. Do you understand?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes Hokage-sama." They said. They left to get packed for the mission.

_**XXX**_

Naruto was waiting along with Sasuke and Sakura for Kakashi and Tazuna. He was flipping a kunai in his hand and was debating on what to do with it. He wondered how much longer it would take Kakashi when he appeared with Tazuna in tow. He saw that Tazuna took a few steps behind Kakashi as he saw the kunai. He just smirked and grinned at him. That's when he got a familiar feeling and whipped out another kunai. He spun to block the first attack and lashed out with the kunai in a reverse grip. The attacker blocked his attack with their own kunai and then engaged Naruto in a duel of blades.

After a few seconds, Naruto held the attacker at bay as they attempted to overpower him. Seeing that Naruto was holding them back, they let out a happy grunt.

"You're getting better at this brat. Looks like we're at a stalemate." She said.

"That's what you think." Naruto said through a muffled mouth. The reason for that was that Naruto had a kunai in his mouth and the tip of his blade right at the spot where her kidneys were. She saw the grin on his face and growled.

"Alright, you smug little bastard, you win this round." The two stopped their attacks but Naruto was still on guard. It was Anko after all. "Don't worry brat, I won't hurt on your first mission outside." Anko said.

"Swear on it." Naruto demanded.

"I swear on Iruka's cute butt, that I won't attack you." Anko said with annoyance. Naruto relaxed after that. Anko looked at him before smiling. "That was a good counter. I didn't even see you put the kunai in your mouth. I don't have to worry about you now."

"Careful, you don't want people to get the wrong idea." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Like they would say anything knowing that it's me." Anko replied.

"Excuse me?" a loud voice called out. They two turned toward the voice and saw that it was Sakura. "What was that about?!"

"Wow, she really is loud." Anko said.

"Told you." Naruto said. Kakashi stepped forward and faced Anko.

"If you're done Anko, my team and I need to move out." Kakashi said.

"Oh, before you go, I need to talk to you privately for a second." Anko said and lead Kakashi away from his team. Alone, Naruto's two teammates and client looked at him.

"Who was that Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"That's Anko, my oneesan." Naruto answered.

"That was amazing kid. I'm sorry that I insulted you earlier." Tazuna apologized.

"It's okay. I wouldn't be as good as I am if it wasn't because of her." Naruto said. A short while later, the two returned. Naruto couldn't tell because of the mask but Kakashi looked a little pale. Anko just had a big grin on her face.

"Well brat, you take care and do your job well. We'll talk when you get back." Anko said.

"Okay Anko-oneesan." Naruto said. He and his team left through the gates and into the world.

_**XXX**_

The team was walking for a few hours and could no longer see the gates. They moved in diamond formation. Sasuke was up front, Sakura and Naruto were at the flanks and Kakashi was taking up the rear. As they walked, Sakura noticed a book in Naruto's hands. She was curious and decided to ask him about it.

"Hey Naruto, what's that?" she asked.

"It's a geography book that I brought. I figure I should read up on the area that we're going to." Naruto explained.

"Why would you do that?" Sakura asked.

"So I can be prepared. Anko-oneesan taught me to always know where you're going as it can be an advantage to you and your team. It makes the mission that much easier." Naruto answered.

"Okay. Say, why do you call her your oneesan? I thought that you were an orphan." She said.

"Thanks for saying that so casually Sakura." Naruto said with annoyance. Sakura realized what she said and wanted to apologize for it. Naruto cut her off before she could do so. "She's one of the few that gave a damn about me. She taught me how to be a shinobi and treated me with respect. She's like a sister to me."

"That was an un-usual person to choose Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Well, no one else made any type of move except the few I respect. Besides, she's not un-usual. She's bat-shit crazy is what she is." Naruto explained. Back in Konoha, Anko stabbed the stand at the dango shop with a kunai. As people backed away from her, she could help but feel like killing something small. Sakura turned her attention to Tazuna after her questions were answered and asked about his home. As they continued to talk and walk, a puddle was in the middle of the road. Kakashi saw it and ignored it. They walked pass it and continued on. That's when two men appeared out of the puddle.

Naruto's danger sense kicked in and a kunai appeared in his hand. He spun to see his sensei wrapped in a shuriken chain, which was held by two men. The pulled the chain and the genin watched as Kakashi was torn in pieces. The two then made their move toward the team. Sasuke was the first to move, throwing a shuriken and pinning the chain to a tree. He threw a kunai to make the chain stick. Naruto made his move and appeared in front of one of the two attackers. He used his kunai, slashing at the left ninja's legs. He cried out as he dropped to the ground after his legs gave out on him from the wounds. Sasuke appeared and kicked the other guy who was cried out at seeing his partner hit the ground.

He disengaged himself from the chain and moved to take out Naruto. Naruto meet the charge and slipped another kunai out. That's when the man's momentum was stopped by a clothesline from Kakashi. He let out a gasp before going limp in the crock of his arm. He looked at the other man and saw that he was still alive. He looked at Naruto who was putting his weapons away.

"That was kind of vicious Naruto." Kakashi said.

"What are you talking about? I only took his legs out from under him. He won't die from those cuts. He'll just be in a lot of pain." Naruto said.

"How are you still alive sensei? We watched you get killed!" Sakura exclaimed. Naruto pointed to the pieces of wood that lay on the ground.

"A Kawarimi no Jutsu? (Body Replacement Technique)" Sakura said with confusion. Naruto ignored her and checked the headband of the two shinobi.

"These guys are Kiri shinobi. I didn't know Kiri operated out here. I thought they were still in the grips of a civil war." Naruto said.

"They are and these two are no longer Kiri shinobi. They must be nukenin (missing-nin)." Kakashi said.

"Why would Kiri nukenin what with us?" asked Sasuke.

"That's a good question. Perhaps you can tell us Tazuna." Kakashi said. Everyone turned to the old man who suddenly looked very nervous.

_**XXXXX**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Team Kakashi sat in a rowboat on their way to Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves). After tying up the Oni Kyōdai (Demon Brothers), Kakashi demanded that Tazuna told them what was going on. Tazuna relented and told them about Gatō. Gatō held Nami on Kuni in an iron grip with tyranny and violence. He told them about how he had cornered the shipping rights to the village. He would choke the business along the wharf and the prices were tripled for what they usually were. Anyone who spoke out against him was killed. Tazuna said that if his bridge connected with the mainland, then it would put a dent in Gatō's hold over the country.

Kakashi understood Tazuna's plight but he knew that this mission was no longer a C-rank mission. Because of the involvement of shinobi, the mission had a good chance of being an A-rank mission. He left the decision up to his students, hoping that they would select to turn back. He should have known better as Naruto and Sasuke wanted to continue. Sakura just agreed with Sasuke. Out-voted, he continued on with Tazuna to Nami no Kuni.

The boat landed on the shore and the team was once walking toward their destination. They were walking for about thirty minutes when Naruto suddenly stopped. He looked toward the trees and narrowed his eyes. He slipped a kunai out and stared at the trees. His training with Anko had made him a bit paranoid at times. Anko believed in the art of the ambush and would constantly attack from out of nowhere. Because of that, Naruto developed his sense of awareness and danger. Right now, it was going haywire. Someone was ghosting them.

"Naruto, what are you standing there for?!" exclaimed Sakura. Naruto ignored her and kept on looking into the forest. Sakura walked up to him and slapped him upside the head. Naruto turned and glared at Sakura who glared right back.

"What the hell was that for?!" Naruto growled.

"You're holding us up. Come on, we have to get Tazuna home." Sakura said and walked away. Naruto took one last glance into the forest before following Sakura. He caught with her and tripped her up, making her stumble. Sakura glared at the blond who just smirked at her. When they were gone, two figures jumped out of the forest and onto the path they were on.

"Well, that kid nearly caught us." Said the shorter of the two. The guy wore a mask like the ANBU. He wore a moss green, striped turtle-neck sweater and a split skirt in matching color that reached down to their knees. On the outside of that, they wore a green blue short kimono with white edges, and around their waist a green brown obi, in the same fabric as the sweater, with a fringed trail. They also wore light brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as the kimono and nail polish on his fingernails and toenails in matching blue green color. His long hair was gathered in a white bun holder tied with a green blue, while two locks of their hair fell loose framing their face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends.

"Yes, he's either a senor or he is very well in tune with his surrounds." Said the taller man. He was wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. He was shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt to which, was attached to a huge blade, wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern typical of Kirigakure and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers. His hitai-ate was worn sideways on his head.

"Perhaps we should call off the ambush you have planned?" the shorter one said.

"It won't matter if he sees us coming. He's just a genin by the looks of it. The one that I'm worried about is the sensei. Who would have thought that the famed Sharingan no Kakashi (Kakashi of the Sharingan) would be the jōnin in charge? You will keep an eye on the battle and let me know of any weaknesses." He ordered.

"Understood Zabuza-sama." The young teen said. The two vanished back into the forest.

_**XXX**_

Naruto was still on edge and kept his senses sharp just in case. He didn't know who was ghosting them but whoever they were, were keeping their distance. He could still feel them, though not as much as before. He stayed close to Tazuna and readied himself for anything. Kakashi saw this and readied himself as well. Sasuke ignored Naruto's caution as did Sakura. They just thought he was being paranoid and stupid.

Suddenly, Naruto's kunai was in his hand and flying. It hit something with a thunk, letting him know that his kunai hit a tree. He pulled out two more kunai and took a defensive stance by Tazuna. Kakashi followed him and pulled out a kunai of his own.

"What is it Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"We're being watched. Someone has been ghosting us since we landed. I can feel them all around us." Naruto said seriously.

"W-What are you talking about? There's no one out there. Stop trying to act cool!" Sakura said.

"Shut your mouth and keep quiet!" Naruto hissed. "This is not the damn time to act like an ignorant, spoiled child! I know the feeling of dread when I feel it and it is intensified now! Whoever is out here is incredibly strong." Naruto's serious words snapped Sasuke into battle mood. Sakura followed soon after and looked around the forest. That's when they heard chuckling.

"Well now, unlike your two teammates, you're taking this very seriously. I thought that Konoha's methods were very soft when it came to training their genin." The voice said. They all searched the area as the voice sounded like it came from everywhere. Naruto looked around and wondered where the attack was coming from. That's when he heard the sound of something flying through the air.

"Get down!" Kakashi shouted. Naruto pulled Tazuna to the ground and covered him as a large projectile flew pass them. Naruto looked up to see a large sword embedded into a tree. Seconds later, a ninja appeared on the handle. He looked down at the team. Kakashi stepped forward and faced this new threat.

"Momochi Zabuza, the Kirigakure no Kijin. (Demon of the Mist)" Kakashi said.

"And I know of you, Hatake Kakashi. Or do you prefer Sharingan no Kakashi?" Zabuza asked.

"Whatever suits you Zabuza." Kakashi said. He spared his team a glance. "Protect Tazuna; this fight is way beyond you. Use the Manji no Jin (Manji Formation) and do not interfere." The team nodded and protected Tazuna. Kakashi raised his hitai-ate to reveal the Sharingan. This made Zabuza smile.

"Well, I should feel honored that you would reveal the Sharingan so early." Zabuza said. This surprised Sakura and Sasuke, Sasuke mostly.

"How does he have the Sharingan?" Sasuke asked with shock.

"Is that really a question you should be asking? Just focus on the task at hand." Naruto said and watched Zabuza for any movement.

"I like him. I would say he is a product of you but seeing that your other two genin aren't like him, he has been taught by another. Either way, I will spare you and your students if you just hand me the old man." Zabuza said.

"Sorry to say that I will not be able to agree to your request. We are tasked with his protection and that's what we are going to do." Kakashi said.

"Very well then." Zabuza disappeared with his blade. He appeared on the surface of the water and did a seal. "Kirigakure no Jutsu! (Hiding in the Mist Technique)" A dense mist appeared and surrounded the area. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the mist.

'_So, this is the specialty of Zabuza. He is the master of the Sairento Kiringu (Silent Killing) method. He can move silently around the mist and strike from anywhere. I have to be alert as he will come for me first.'_ Kakashi thought. He released his chakra to disperse some of the mist. He noticed that Sasuke was not holding up well due to Zabuza's taunts and the killing intent. He looked at the boy with an eye smile. "Don't worry Sasuke, I won't allow my team to die."

"Bold words Kakashi, considering that it's already over." Zabuza said. He appeared right in the middle of the group his sword ready to cleave everyone in half. Naruto reacted by kicking both of his teammates away. He pushed Tazuna to the ground and used his back as a surface, lashing out with a kick to Zabuza's ribs. Zabuza saw a glint of light and back away a short step. He watched the hidden blade pass by him and swung his blade in a downward arc. Naruto used his momentum to move himself and Tazuna out of the way from the deadly strike. Kakashi appeared quickly and stabbed Zabuza in the gut. This happened in a matter of seconds.

Naruto looked at the two and noticed that water was leaking instead of blood. He yelled out to Kakashi but it was too late as Zabuza appeared behind him. Zabuza's Mizu Bunshin (Water Clone) dissolved and Zabuza cut Kakashi in two. Zabuza smirk but it soon fell when Kakashi dissolved into water as well. Zabuza was so stunned by the fact Kakashi copied his technique in the mist. Kakashi appeared behind him and held a kunai to his neck. He told him that the fight was over but Zabuza had other plans.

It was Kakashi's turn to be surprised when Zabuza dissolved into water as well. He then ducks when he heard Zabuza's huge blade in the air. Zabuza used the handle of his sword to give him leverage as he kicked Kakashi clear across the area. Kakashi landed in the water and went under. Kakashi was surprised by the power of the kick but had to get to the surface quickly before Zabuza killed his students. He broke the water's surface and searched for Zabuza. He suddenly felt that the water got heavy. He attempted to get out of the water but Zabuza appeared above him.

"That was a huge mistake Kakashi. Suirō no Jutsu! (Water Prison Technique)" Zabuza called out. Kakashi cursed as he was captured.

_**XXX**_

On the land, the team watched as Zabuza held Kakashi hostage. Naruto sucked his teeth and readied himself for a fight. He summoned some clones which caught everyone's attention.

"You two stay with Sakura and protect Tazuna. Teme, you're with me." Naruto spoke.

"What are you thinking? We have to get Tazuna out of here!" Sakura exclaimed.

"That isn't an option here. Zabuza has Kakashi right where he wants him. If we run, he'll just kill him and chase us down within moments. Our best bet is to free Kakashi." Naruto said.

"Now, listen Naruto…" Sakura said.

"No, you listen! I've had it up to here with your whining! You're a damn kunoichi so start to act like one! Protect the client with my clones and stay out of our way!" Naruto roared. Naruto then faced Sasuke. "Are you ready because I have a plan to get Kakashi out of the mess he got himself in."

"You actually got a plan?" Sasuke mocked. Naruto ignored him and threw something at him.

"Just be prepared to throw that when you got a clear shot at the original." Naruto said. He and his clones looked forward to see that Zabuza had created a clone to face them. "That son of a bitch is mocking us. He thinks that his Mizu Bunshin will be enough to deal with us. Well, I'll show him." Naruto and his clones charged at the approaching clone. The clone waited for him and his clones to reach him. He was impressed with movement and the speed at which he came at him with. He readied himself as two copies of Naruto appeared. One was behind the other in an attempt to hide an attack. One launched himself in the air while the other charged at him. The Mizu Bunshin cut him down immediately and raised his sword to protect himself from the barrage of shuriken. He kicked away a clone that attempted to flank him and kicked the airborne Naruto out of the air. Both were dispelled by the attacks.

The last three attempted to bull rush him but Mizu Bunshin cut them down with no difficulty. The clone faced the two remaining clone who stood with the girl and boy. He smirked at them and made his way over to them. That's when Sasuke tried his luck against Zabuza, despite Naruto's clone protest. Zabuza easily catches the boy with one arm and slammed him down to the ground hard.

"You wannabe shinobi make me sick. You think that you could take me? You're not even fit to lick my feet." The clone mocked. Suddenly, the clone felt something stab him in the neck. It gurgled before dissolving into water and right on Sasuke. He got the water out of his face and turned to see Naruto. He looked to see that the two clones were still there and was wondering where he came from. Naruto ignored him and grabbed the weapon he gave Sasuke earlier. He threw it at him with a glare.

"Next time, stick to the damn plan. I'm going to give you another shot so you better follow through with it." Naruto said with a hard tone. He stepped forward did a familiar seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto called out. The field was littered with clones, all ready for a fight.

_**XXXXX**_

_**Authors' Notes**_: I was supposed to write the whole fight but I decided against it because I wouldn't get it out by this week. The fight will conclude in the next chapter. So, enjoy the new chapter.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Zabuza looked at the clones in front of him with some surprise. It wasn't every day that you witnessed a genin make so many Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clones) and not be winded. The way how the genin treated the situation was also something that surprised him. He didn't know who trained this boy but he was not thinking like a genin. He created two Mizu Bunshin (Water Clones) to deal with the clones. He watched as they attacked his Mizu Bunshin and was impressed with the kid. That's when he witnessed the black haired boy unfold whatever the blond gave him. It turned out to be an Fūma Shuriken (Wind Demon Shuriken).

The boy jumped into the air and launched the projectile. He watched as it avoided his two Mizu Bunshin and came right at him. It was an interesting ploy but it would do nothing against him. Zabuza easily caught the Fūma Shuriken when he noticed another Fūma Shuriken.

'_So, that was their plan, hiding another shuriken within the shadow of the first one. The Kage Shuriken no Jutsu (Shadow Shuriken Technique), a very good technique. However,'_ Zabuza then jumped over the second Fūma Shuriken as it passed by him. "A shuriken will not touch me!" he shouted.

"How about a kunai?" Zabuza turned to see the Fūma Shuriken transform into that blond. He threw a kunai and was on target with Zabuza's head. Zabuza cursed as he was forced to release the prison in order to avoid the kunai. He managed to avoid it and the kunai nicked him on the cheek. That's when he noticed the tag on the end of it. There was an explosion that consumed Zabuza. Naruto hit the water and sunk for a bit before swimming to the surface. He broke the surface only to see a very pissed off Zabuza, his blade raised.

"You're dead kid!" Zabuza exclaimed. Lucky for him, Kakashi saved him with the Fūma Shuriken. Naruto dove under the water and swam back to the shore. He reached just in time as Kakashi launched another massive Suiton (Water Release) jutsu. He ignored it and focused on the remaining Mizu Bunshin. He threw two kunai; one was off its mark. The clone batted one away while the other exploded in the clone's face, dispelling it. Naruto shook off the access water while Kakashi was about to finish the real Zabuza off. That was until someone interfered.

_**XXX**_

Naruto sat on a stump near Tazuna's home. He had just finished securing the area with traps, just in case someone came for the bridge builder. Sakura called him a little paranoid because she believed that Gatō's main attacker was dead. Naruto was not so sure about that. The end of that battle kept running through his mind. The person who killed Zabuza couldn't be much older than him. He did it without a hint of hesitation. What made Naruto curious was the hunter-nin's next action, which was when he took the body away from the area. There was something that nagged Naruto about that. He sighed and tried to relax.

'_Maybe Sakura is right about me being paranoid.'_ Naruto thought.

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto turned to the sound of Sakura's voice. "Kakashi-sensei is up and he wants to see us."

"Fine, I'm coming." Naruto said. He made his way back to the house and continued on upstairs. He entered the room to see his teammates, his sensei and Tazuna. He sat in the corner and looked at Kakashi.

"Glad you can join us Naruto. I must thank you for your help in getting me free from Zabuza's prison." Kakashi said.

"No problem, I'll just put that on your tab." Naruto said. Kakashi sighed and looked at his students.

"I have some bad news for you guys. We might be fighting Zabuza again." Kakashi said, shocking everyone.

"What are you talking about sensei? I thought you said that Zabuza was dead. You checked his pulse and everything!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I know but that hunter-nin didn't act like a hunter-nin is supposed to do. It shouldn't have mattered if we were there or not, he should have taken Zabuza's sword as a confirmation while destroying the body. Then there was the weapon they used. Senbon are not the normal killing tool. They are too thin and there are only a few spots on the body that a senbon can kill." Kakashi explained.

"That makes sense. Anko-oneesan use senbon but she coats them with various types of poisons, some that kill, some that paralyze. It could be that this guy coated his senbon with something that made us think that he's dead." Naruto added.

"Or he hit a certain point on his body that gives the illusion of death. All hunter-nin are skilled with the human body. Either way, I assume that Zabuza will be out for a while unless this hunter-nin is skilled with medicine. If it's the latter, we have about a week." Kakashi said.

"Aren't you guys overthinking this?" asked a worried Tazuna.

"In the shinobi world, we have to deal with the unexpected." Naruto said.

"Well said, that is why you guys will be ready for the next fight. It's time to train and prepare you for Zabuza's return." Kakashi stated.

"What can we do in a week?" Sakura asked worried.

"Don't sell yourselves short. You guys acted very well in your first life and death battle. I have confidence that you'll do well." Kakashi said with an eye smile. Naruto sighed and shook his head. If Kakashi had such confidence, he should have been training them since they were a team.

_**XXX**_

The next day, Kakashi, who was using crutches, stood in a forest with his team. They all faced him and waited for the training to begin.

"Okay, the first thing that we are going to do is get better control of your chakra." Kakashi said.

"What do you mean sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Chakra is the energy we use to cast our jutsu. It is a mixture of physical and spiritual energies. What you have to understand is that this energy must be mastered and control if you want to better use your chakra in using jutsu. To do so, I going to show you the first of few chakra exercises. We call this the Ki Nobori no Shugyō (Tree Climbing Practice)." Kakashi said. Naruto just smirked and prepared himself. Sasuke and Sakura were confused by what Kakashi said.

"But we already know how to climb trees?" Sakura said.

"Do you know how to climb without your hands?" Kakashi asked. He then demonstrated the Ki Nobori no Shugyō and shocked two of his students. "You must focus a fixed amount of your chakra to the bottom of your feet, and using that to climb the tree." Kakashi threw three kunai at each of their feet. "Use this to mark your progress. I suggest running first." Each genin grabbed a kunai and sprinted toward a tree. Sasuke ran up his tree before losing his hold on his chakra and breaking the bark. He marked his point before flipping down and landing on his feet. He looked at the mark with analyzing eyes.

'_So, too much chakra and you get pushed off. That must mean that too little chakra and you fall right off.'_ Sasuke thought.

"Hey this is pretty easy." Sakura said. Kakashi and Sasuke looked to see Sakura sitting on a branch. She was all smiles. Kakashi looked at her.

'_That isn't surprising. She has the smallest reserves among her teammates.'_ That's when he realized that Naruto was nowhere to be seen. '_Wait a minute, where's Naruto?'_ he thought.

"You should see this view guys!" Naruto shouted. They looked up but they couldn't see Naruto. That would mean that Naruto was on the top of the tree. Said blond was taking in the beauty of the forest. He was very happy that he got up the tree so fast. That meant that his speed and chakra control was getting better. This was an exercise that Anko 'convinced' him to do every day, even after he mastered the exercise. She explained to him that his chakra was massive, bigger than ever the Sandaime's. She also 'encouraged' him to challenge himself with this exercise. Either way, this technique was a breeze for him. He decided to go down just to see everyone's surprised faces.

He raced down the tree and came to a stop at the bottom. He walked the last three steps off the tree and gave everyone a smirk. He saw that they were surprised and he revealed in their surprise. All three had different thoughts about Naruto's success.

'_Wow, he made it higher than me. I thought he had a lot chakra because he could use the Kage Bunshin and not suffer from chakra exhaustion. Wouldn't that make his control bad? Maybe, he's much stronger than we believe.'_ Sakura thought as she looked at the blond.

'_What the hell is going on?! How is the dobe (loser) so much better than me at this?! He's been doing much better than me at everything, even against Zabuza. Is it because of that woman he calls his oneesan?' _Sasuke thought viciously.

'_So she showed him this too? I'm not complaining but he's ahead of his teammates. I want them to be at the same level for now. If this continues, I can see some friction between him and Sasuke.'_ Kakashi thought. "Well, this was much unexpected. Let's see if you can keep it up Naruto. Continue with the exercise." Naruto snorted at him but did not disobey or challenge Kakashi this time. He ran up the tree and ran all the way to the top. Sasuke growled and continued his exercise, not wanted to fall behind him. Sakura followed his lead and tried to get a little higher.

_**XXX**_

In a hideout in the trees, Zabuza laid in rest. His ally watched over him as he healed from his run in with Hatake Kakashi. He had done the best he could but he would need to go back outside to get more herbs to speed up the healing. As they spoke, three people entered the room. It was a short man in a business suit who was flanked by two would-be swordsmen. The short man looked at the two with a mocking smirk.

"So the fearful Kirigakure no Kijin (Demon of the Mist) comes back a failure? Perhaps your reputation is exaggerated." Gatō mocked. Zabuza said nothing and ignored the man. He sneered and walked up to the bed. "Hey Zabuza, I'm talking to you." He reached out to poke him when he was held by a strong grip. Gatō turned to the teenager who had him in a vice grip.

"You will not touch Zabuza-sama with your filthy hands." The boy warned.

"Argh, my… wrist…" Gatō groaned. His two bodyguards reached for their swords but were suddenly facing their weapons as Zabuza's partner had them at their necks.

'_So fast!'_ they both thought.

"You don't want to mess with me. I'm in a very bad mood." He growled.

"Haku, that's enough." Zabuza ordered. Haku calmed down and reappeared at his master. Gatō growled at the boy but made no moves to do anything.

"Just get the job done Zabuza!" he shouted before leaving to get his hand fixed. His guards followed him after getting their weapons. Alone, Zabuza turned toward Haku.

"You didn't need to do that Haku." Zabuza said as he motioned to the kunai he held under the covers.

"I know but he is scum. I do not think we can trust him." Haku said.

"Right now, we don't have a choice. We will cross that bridge when we reach it. Now, continue telling me about what you learned about Kakashi and his brats." Zabuza ordered.

"Yes Zabuza-sama." Haku said and continued his report.

_**XXX**_

Sakura said down at the bottom of her tree, tired from all the work she had been doing. She didn't have the stamina that Sasuke or Naruto had. She looked to see that Sasuke had gotten a little higher than before and he was increasing his height with every go. Naruto was doing something much different than what they were doing. He was doing pull-ups with just his fingertips. He also had a pretty big boulder attached to his feet. He was doing this with his chakra and he didn't look all that winded. It was at this point that Sakura came to a realization. She realized how strong Naruto really was.

She still thought that he was rude, crass and idiotic but if it wasn't of him, they wouldn't have done nearly as well as they did against Zabuza. Sure, she didn't do anything but guard Tazuna but he thought of the plan that saved Kakashi and he took out that remaining clone that Zabuza created. Maybe, he wasn't the idiot that she thought that he was and maybe, he could help her get stronger. They didn't really get along but that didn't mean that Naruto wouldn't help her if she asked.

Gathering her courage and swallowing her pride, she made her way over to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura called out. Naruto stopped his exercise and looked down at Sakura. She took a deep breath and faced him. "I was wondering if you can help me increase my chakra pool?" The request shocked Naruto that he lost his control of the boulder and his grip. He fell to the ground in a heap and grunted as he hit the ground. Kakashi who was watching the whole exchange couldn't help but smile at his team. He could see that Sakura was taking the first step in becoming a true kunoichi. It must have been hard for her when she asked Naruto of all people to help her. Maybe they would become a perfect team after all.

"What the hell?! I ask you for help and you think that I'm on some type of medication?!" Sakura roared.

"I'm just saying that because you never really were interested in becoming strong. To tell you the truth, I thought that you were taking something as you really weren't that strong to beginning with." Naruto answered honestly.

"_**Shānnarō!**_" Sakura exclaimed and bashed Naruto in the head. Then again, they could use a little bit more work.

_**XXXXX**_

_**Authors' Notes: **_Hope you like the new ideas I put in this chapter. It's somewhat different, mostly the end. Enjoy.


	13. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_**

Naruto was grumbling as he watched over the bridge from a high position. He was regulated to guard duty on Kakashi's orders. He would switch out with Sakura after lunch but that wasn't what he was so irritated about. He couldn't stand how lazy Kakashi was. After showing his skill with the chakra exercise and even helping Sakura become a better ninja, the guy didn't even give him some other type of training. He had asked for a technique or a new exercise but he would just wave him off and tell him that he was good right where he was. What kind of answer was that? It did not improve his impression of the jōnin and made him even more disrespectful toward him.

Naruto sighed and decided not to think about so much. He already had some techniques that he learned from Anko. He wished that she would teach him the Sen'eijashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands) but she was very adamant about him not learning it. She did teach him that genjutsu that charmed snakes which was pretty cool. She did teach him a Katon (Fire Release) technique and he learned a Doton (Earth Release) from a scroll that she gave him. He also learned a technique from Iruka which could be useful. He had some stuff that he could work on so he wasn't feeling too mad anymore.

"Hey kid, I'm breaking for lunch." Tazuna called out to him.

"Alright, I'm on my way down." Naruto said and jumped off his perch. He landed next to the guy and the two left the bridge with others who were also breaking for lunch. Each of them had a clone follow them to protect and observe.

**_XXX_**

After Sakura came to relieve him, Naruto decided to head into the village just to see how things were. He used a Henge (Transformation) to move as one of the villagers. What he saw tugged at his heart. He knew that things were bad but he wasn't prepared to see how badly. He saw that the stories barely had food in them, children were living in the streets and people's will had been broken. He had stopped a man from stealing but stopped his justice when the man was in tears. He must have no choice in doing what he did because of what Gatō had done.

The more he witnessed, the angrier he got. It took all his will power not to find Gatō and beat his ass. He couldn't stand it and wanted to do something about. It was then he swore that he would help Tazuna complete his bridge so that it would break the hold that tyrant held on the people of Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves). He left and headed back to Tazuna's house to get some training done.

**_XXX_**

The next day found Sakura in a lot of pain. She was on the ground and groaning in pain. She looked up at Naruto's clone and glared at him. The clone would just grin at her, which pissed her off more. After getting the exercise down and increasing her stamina a bit, Naruto began sparring with her. _He_ said it was so that she could get use to the Ki Nobori no Shugyō (Tree Climbing Practice) without thinking about it but she felt that this was just a way to torture her for all the things that happened back at the academy. She got up and glared at her sparring partner. He just grinned at her.

"You managed to stay on the tree's surface for forty-five minutes. That's quite an improvement but unless you can spar with me for an hour, you're not quite ready yet." The clone said.

"I am going to wipe that stupid smirk off your face." Sakura growled.

"That's the spirit pinky. Let's see what you got." Naruto said. Sakura prepared to run up to get him.

"Sakura," a voice stopped her. It belonged to Sasuke. He looked at her for a while and Sakura blushed under the gaze. "Can you help me with this exercise?" he asked. The clone and Sakura looked at him in surprise.

"Holy crap, did I just hear that? Did the great Sasuke ask for help? Is it the end of the world? I've got to let Kakashi know that demons are about to enter our dimension!" the clone exclaimed franticly. Sasuke glared at Naruto with evil intensions.

"Shut up clone!" Sakura shouted. She turned back to Sasuke. "Of course I'll help you Sasuke-kun. Let me show you how it's done." She walked with him toward his tree and began tell him what he need to do. The clone just gagged and decided to practice his taijutsu.

**_XXX_**

Three days would pass during the mission. Kakashi was getting stronger and he would be ready for Zabuza when the week would be up. Naruto was also getting stronger with his training as he had helped a woman out earlier in the day. She decided to give him a manual and a scroll. The manual was a basics in fūinjutsu (sealing technique) and the scroll was a technique called Daibakufu no Jutsu (Great Waterfall Technique). This excited Naruto as he would get to add something to his arsenal. Sasuke had finally made it up to the top of his tree and had demanded that Naruto spar with him. Naruto would have agreed if he didn't have guard duty in the morning. Sakura was also getting stronger and was so close in defeating Naruto's clone. Everything was going great for team Kakashi.

As they talked and had dinner with Tazuna's family, Inari decided that enough was enough. He slammed his hands on the table and glared at the first person he saw. That person was Naruto.

"Look at you, laughing and grinning like an idiot! How can you be so stupid?! Why are you still here anyway! You're just wasting your time! No one can defeat Gatō!" Inari shouted.

"What the hell are you going on about? Is this about your dad, Kaiza?" Naruto asked. Two days ago, Inari had left the table when Tazuna mentioned Kaiza. He then explained that Kaiza was the village hero. He was a fearless man who believed in the right thing. When Gatō came into town, he was one of few that stood up to him. He was overwhelmed by Gatō and was made an example of to the village when they executed him. The scene had destroyed Inari's belief in heroes. "Man, all you've done is whine and bitch about how we're going to die. I'm glad that I'm nothing like you."

"What do you know? You're nothing but a fool! You don't know anything about pain and suffering!" Inari spat loudly. That would be the wrong thing to say to Naruto. Inari found himself slammed against a wall and looking at the coldest blue eyes. When Sakura was going to stop Naruto, she was stop by one of his kunai, which landed dangerously close to her leg. Naruto glared at the boy with absolute loathing.

"You're nothing but a coward! You speak of pain and suffering but you have a mother and a grandfather who love you! There are many within the village who have less than you and here you are, crying like you've lost more! You haven't lost jack! What's even worst is that you spit on your grandfather's bravery and on your father's grave! He fought so that YOU would not have to live like your living now! Yeah, he died, but he died for your sake! It's the same as you grandfather but here you are whining and crying! Grow the hell up!" Naruto roared.

"Naruto, that's enough! Release Inari. That's an order." Kakashi said. Naruto sucked his teeth and released Inari. Inari sank to the ground under the gaze of Naruto. The blond stomped out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Everyone was silent and the tension in the room was thick. Sakura was the first to break that silence.

"I don't think that I've ever seen Naruto so angry. What do you think set him off?" Sakura asked no one in particular.

"Naruto's has endured more pain and suffering that you can't even image." Kakashi said. Inari wiped his eyes and made his way out of the house. Tsunami made a move to go talk with him but Kakashi held up his hand. He stood and made his way to speak with Inari.

**_XXX_**

Naruto was breathing hard and glared at the forest that was in front of him. There was some destruction from the jutsu that Naruto had been launching into the forest. He was so damn angry at Inari right now. He could believe that he had the nerve to say that he didn't know about pain and suffering. He's suffered since the day he could talk. No one wanted him, no one liked him and no one cared for him. He was alone for most of his life all because some people couldn't tell the difference between him and the Kyūbi. Yeah, he cried about it but he moved forward and worked to get people to acknowledge him. He didn't wallow in despair and spout nonsense.

He clapped his hands hard and began running through those hand seals again.

"Tora (Tiger), Ushi (Ox), Saru (Monkey), U (Rabbit), Hitsuji (Ram), I (Boar), Ushi, Uma (Horse), Saru, Tora, Inu (Dog), Tora, Mi (Snake), Tora, Ushi, Saru, U, Tori (Bird), Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" Naruto roared. The water swirled in front of him and shot forward into the forest. The force of the water tore up the ground and ripped off some branches. When the technique died down there was some more damage. Naruto was still pretty angry, so he summoned some clones and had a free-for-all.

**_XXX_**

Kakashi sat next to Inari and waited for the boy to talk. Inari didn't say anything and would sometimes rub where he was grabbed.

"Does it hurt?" Kakashi asked.

"A little." Inari answered.

"Sorry about Naruto, he tends to wear his feelings on his sleeves. He's had a hard life since he was born." Kakashi said.

"What do you mean?" Inari asked.

"Naruto was the only child born on a tragic day in Konoha. Because of this, he was ignored and bullied by many of the villagers. He was like you in a way, as he would cry and wonder why life was so unfair." Kakashi answered.

"He doesn't act like it." Inari said.

"I guess he got tired of crying. He decided to try and make everyone take notice of him. As he got older, he got a few people to notice him and he was happy. He wants you to see that you do have people who notice you and want you to be happy." Kakashi said with an eye smile. Inari looked at him and then at the moon. He just sat in silence with Kakashi keeping him company.

**_XXX_**

The next morning, the household was awake and waiting for breakfast. Everyone was seated at the table with the exception of Naruto. Sakura was a little worried but also pissed at him.

"I can't believe that idiot stayed out all night. I'm going to find him and give him a piece of my mind." Sakura stated.

"I'll go and find him. Knowing the idiot, he probably wore himself out training." Sasuke said. He stood and made his way out of the house.

**_XXX_**

Naruto snored loudly as he lay out on the ground. His little battle royal was intense and he barely got out of it. He blamed Anko as his clones had her sadistic attitude. After winning, he dragged himself to a tree and laid down on it. He had a little bit of chakra and was really tired. He was only going to rest for a few minutes but ended up sleeping for the night. As he snored, he suddenly awake and had a kunai in his hand. He grabbed someone and slammed them down to the ground. His kunai touched the neck of someone. Naruto was ready to spill some blood when he saw who he had pinned.

Naruto was quickly off the person and back leaning against a tree. The person in question sat up and had a blush on her face. Naruto had a blush as well and was now kneeling and bowing at the person, muttering apologies from grabbing her chest. The girl in question was finally able to calm him down so that she could talk.

"Please, calm down. I'm not angry at you. It was my fault seeing that I attempted to wake you up. By your skills, you are a shinobi and I should have known better. I accept your apology." She said.

"Thank you. It's not really my fault because of the tendencies of my oneesan. She usually ambushes me constantly. I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto greeted.

"Nice to meet you Naruto, my name is Haku."

**_XXXXX_**

**_Authors' Notes_** – All new chapter folks, sorry about the wait. I'll try to be faster in my post.


	14. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13_**

After get everything out of the way, Naruto asked if he could help Haku with what 'she' was doing. 'She' thanked him for the help and the two began to pick herbs. While they did, Haku recognized the little destruction that was created. 'She' looked at Naruto and wondered if this was because of him.

"Was all that you doing Naruto?" Haku asked.

"Yeah, I was letting out some steam and I was working on this new jutsu." Naruto answered.

"Wow that must have been a strong technique." Haku said.

"Yeah, it's pretty strong. I would explain it but it would just bore you." Naruto said.

"Probably, I wanted to be a shinobi at one time but I don't really like to kill. I'm too soft to be a shinobi." Haku said. Naruto nodded and the two fell into some light conversation. Haku realized that the boy was not just blurting things out like 'she' hoped. He was definitely more skilled as Zabuza thought. After a while, they had finished picking the herbs and Haku was getting ready to leave. 'She' was walking anyway until she stopped and faced Naruto.

"May I ask you a question Naruto?" Haku asked.

"Sure." Naruto said.

"Do you have anyone precious close to you?" Haku asked.

"Say what?" Naruto asked.

"I believe that a person becomes truly strong when they have something or someone precious to protect. I think that it gives us great strength when something or someone we love very much is threatened. Do you have someone that like?" Haku asked. Naruto was surprised by the question and thought hard about it. He did have people like that. He thought of Anko, Iruka, Konohamaru, the old man Hokage and Hinata. Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura weren't really in his mind yet but he would protect them as he would the others. He smiled as he faced Haku.

"Yeah, I do have people like that and I would protect them with my life." Naruto said.

"Then I believe that you will truly become strong." Haku said with a smile. 'She' began to walk away again before stopping again. "By the way, I think we need to clear things up. I'm not a girl, I'm actually a boy." With that statement, he walked away. He smirked and could only image the expression on Naruto's face. As he walked he saw one of the other genin. They passed each other without glancing at each other. He continued on his way without pause. Sasuke looked back for a second but didn't think much about it. He then found Naruto. He was confused by the stupid look on his face but annoyed that he was just standing there like an idiot. He made his way to get his moronic teammate.

**_XXX_**

The week was over. Kakashi was back at full strength, thanks to the medicine that Tsunami was providing. Sakura was battle ready and could not wait to show her stuff. Sasuke was prepared at well and was excited to fight again. As for Naruto, he was still sleeping soundly. It wasn't a surprise as he was mastering that water jutsu that nearly took out the docks.

Sakura looked at the snoring blond with a sigh.

"I can't believe that the idiot over-trained. Still, that was a pretty wicked jutsu he learned." Sakura said.

"He shouldn't really be using such a jutsu. It's an A-rank jutsu that he isn't ready for yet." Kakashi said.

"I don't know sensei. He looked pretty comfortable with that jutsu. He didn't even look winded after he launched it three times." Sakura commented. Sasuke just frowned at that but didn't comment about the jutsu. It did annoy him though that Naruto had such a jutsu in his arsenal. At best, he could only do C-rank jutsu.

"Anyway, let's leave him to rest. I'm sure that he'll awake soon and he can watch over the Tsunami and Inari." Kakashi said. The group left with Tazuna to go to the bridge. When they got there, Kakashi was suddenly on edge. There was a thin fog that did not look natural. They moved closer and saw some of Tazuna's men on the ground. Tazuna ran to one of them and asked what was wrong. He whispered 'a demon' before passing out. That's when they were hit by an intense killer intent.

"So, you did survive." Kakashi said.

"That I did. I notice that you're missing a brat. You won't be getting so far without him here." Zabuza said. So of the mist cleared and showed the team was surrounded by eight Mizu Bunshin (Water Clone). "Your other two don't look like they have changed much. The boy is still shaking like a leaf."

"I'm shaking… with excitement." Sasuke said with a grin.

"Sasuke! Sakura!" Kakashi barked. Sasuke moved like a blur and cut down six Mizu Bunshin in an instant. Sakura launched two shuriken with amazing speed and deadly accuracy, destroying the last two. They were nothing but puddles now. Kakashi was proud of Sasuke and a little surprised at Sakura. He would have to thank Naruto if they survived this. He turned his attention back to Zabuza who appeared with his partner.

"Well, well, the brats got some teeth. It looks like that you have a rival in speed Haku." Zabuza said.

"That is does Zabuza-sama." Haku replied. Sasuke stepped forward and glared at the masked teen and looked ready to take him on. Sakura stuck to Tazuna and watched as her sensei and her crush prepare to fight the two nukenin (missing-nin).

**_XXX_**

Naruto awoke to the sounds of screaming. He was a little groggy but alert. He moved to the window and saw Tsunami was being held by two men dressed as thugs. He saw Inari facing them down, and then run at the two who were holding his mother. Naruto quickly moved into action. Just as the two men drew their swords, he grabbed Inari and replaced them with two logs. He then appeared next to Tsunami and put Inari down. The two swordsmen turned to face the three people.

"What the… I thought that those shinobi would be the bridge?" the man with skull cap asked.

"I guess they left him behind to guard the family." The man with the eye patch and tattoo answered. Naruto glared at the two as he processed what they said. If they were here to kidnap the family, it meant that Zabuza was attacking the bridge right now. He would get to his team later as he had to deal with the problem in front of him.

"It doesn't matter if they left a ninja here. He's just a kid. He's probably the weakest of the group." The eye patch man said. Naruto faced him and grinned. Like a snake striking at something, Naruto threw a shuriken at him. It was lodged into his sword hand, forcing him to drop his blade. As he cried out in pain, Naruto was on him, slamming his knee into his neck. The man gasped as he dropped to his knees, grabbing the side of his neck.

"Waraji!" His partner roared. He looked at Naruto and brought his blade across quickly. Naruto used the Kawarimi (Body Replacement) to escape. The man growled but that soon turned into pain as he was struck by five kunai, two in the back of his knees, one in his shoulder joint, one in the elbow and the last one in his kidney. They both were on the ground, gasping and bleeding. They heard the sounds of rushing water and turned to see a torrent of water coming at them. They were both swept up by the water and sent deep within the forest. Naruto looked at the two clones that he created to watch the family. They nodded and made their way into the forest.

Naruto walked up to the mother and son. He looked at Inari for a while before smiling.

"Well, maybe you have a pair after all." Naruto said.

**_XXX_**

Naruto put on his clothes and readied himself for battle. His clones returned, letting him know that the two were nowhere to be found. Naruto really couldn't concern himself with them as his team needed him at the bridge. Besides, the guy he kneed in the neck and the other he launched his kunai at would need immediate attention so they wouldn't be returning. He secured the house with traps before getting ready to go. He looked at the family and gave them a serious glance. He pulled out a kunai and gave it to Tsunami.

"I hope that you don't need to use it but it's just a precaution. I'm heading to the bridge now." Naruto said. As he turned to leave, Inari called out to him. Naruto turned and faced him.

"I… I'm sorry, about what I said." Inari said.

"Don't sweat it; I'm just glad that you realized that sometimes you got to put your life on the line if you want to survive. You've made your father proud today." Naruto said with a grin. He opened the door and took off to the bridge. He ran at top speed, hoping that everyone was okay.

**_XXX_**

Things couldn't be more wrong at the moment for team Kakashi. At first it looked like that everything was going their way. Sasuke, with his new control of chakra, was able to match the older boy in terms of speed. Kakashi was doing his best against Zabuza and believed that he would be able to defeat him. Sakura was guarding Tazuna and was confident that she could. That's when everything changed in an instant.

Zabuza thicken the mist around him and Kakashi. When this happened, Kakashi could not tell where Zabuza was coming from with his Sharingan. This is why he was stabbed in the hand by Zabuza's kunai. The man smirked as he told Kakashi that he knew the weakness of his Sharingan, thanks to his 'tool', Haku. He explained what Haku explained to him and Kakashi was worried. Sensing his worry, he told him that the brat who was fighting Haku would soon be in the same situation as he was because of Haku's ability.

That ability of Haku was a kekkei genkai, which allowed the teen to create ice out of thin air. Sasuke was now on the defensive as he was nearly skewered by needles of ice. What really worried the young Uchiha was that he did that with just one hand, creating one-handed seals. He then did another seal and Sasuke was suddenly concealed in a dome of mirrors made of ice. Haku called this jutsu Makyō Hyōshō (Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals). Sasuke watched as Haku merged with the mirrors and appeared all around him. That's when Sasuke was bombarded with senbon at an incredible speed. He screamed out as he was attacked from all directions.

Kakashi and Sakura were helpless as they couldn't move to help him. That's when everything got chaotic as multiple explosions rocked the bridge. The explosion dispelled some of the mist. Within the smoke, Zabuza heard the sounds of metal flying at him and blocked it with his sword. He then swung his blade and sliced the airborne Naruto in two. He continued his swing and brought it down on another Naruto who was coming at him for the smoke, splitting him in two. He let out a vicious back fist and caught another Naruto that nearly stabbed him. All three dispelled into smoke, signaling that they were clones.

Haku was looking for an attacker when two kunai whizzed into the dome next to Sasuke. It exploded, consuming Sasuke and the done in a dark smoke. Haku was surprised that someone would just kill their own comrade in cold blood. When the smoke cleared, he was surprised to see that Sasuke was gone and not a trace of blood or body parts. He looked around and saw that Sasuke was fine. He was with his teammates, being looked over by the pink haired kunoichi. The blond had surrounded them with clones with one of them standing in the front.

When all the chaos was done, everyone was wondering what was going on. Zabuza was the first to break the silence.

"So the wonder brat arrives? That was pretty clever of you keeping my attention while you got your teammate." Zabuza commented.

"You're just as I thought you were. Sending thugs to get you a bargaining chip is pretty low." Naruto commented.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zabuza asked.

"Don't play dumb! You sent two swordsmen to capture Tazuna's daughter and son. Well, it didn't work and they are either probably dead or dying." Naruto answered. Zabuza looked concerned about what he just said. What was Gatō thinking about sending thugs after the old man's family?

"Zabuza-sama, we should stick to the plan. I will handle the genin." Haku said.

"Very well, I leave them to you." Zabuza said before doing a signal seal. Everyone watched as the mist rolled in again. Haku and Naruto faced off against each other, both ready to fight.

"I commend you on your planning. I will take you seriously for here on end." Haku said.

"I'm glad to hear that because if you don't, I'm going to rip you apart." Naruto said. Two prepared to rush each other as the battle of the bridge continued.

**_XXXXX_**

**_Authors' Notes_** – New chapter everyone and it turned out great in my opinion. I hope you enjoy it.


	15. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14_**

Naruto and Haku stared at each other. Naruto flicked out two kunai and held them in a reverse grip. He got into a stance and prepared to charge.

"Sakura, I need to help the teme. I'm going to need his help soon. I should be able to hold him off until then. My clones with cover you alright?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, I get it. Kick his ass Naruto." Sakura said.

"That's my plan!" Naruto shouted and charged at Haku. Haku slipped out some senbon and engaged Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke couldn't really see because of the mist but they could hear the sounds of metal connecting. Within the mist, Naruto was doing his best to fight Haku. Haku had to admit that he was doing pretty well. Naruto was able to keep from getting hit with his senbon. He didn't know how but he was able to avoid his attacks and counter with his own.

Naruto patted himself on the back for the secret training he did. He trained himself to fight in the mist because it was Zabuza's main strategy. After not getting any help from Kakashi, Naruto found a fogged area and had his clones attack him from within it. He only had a week but it paid off as he was able to feel the attacks coming. He flicked the kunai and stabbed at Haku. Haku moved but the side of the kunai nicked his mask. He tried to hit him in the neck but Naruto ducked it. His leg snapped forward and caught Haku in the gut. He tried to cut him with the other kunai but Haku caught his wrist and elbowed him. Naruto twisted with the blow and countered with a kick. Haku blocked it but was pushed back. Back to his feet, he charged again at Haku. They were once again engaged in battle.

Sasuke was growling and looking into the mist. He kept fidgeting as he wanted to get back into the fight.

"Sakura, hurry up!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun but I don't know what will happen if I remove this senbon quickly. It might cause some major damage." Sakura explained.

"I don't care! Just get these damn needles out of me!" Sasuke shouted.

"Hey, keep quite kid. Doesn't that jōnin know how to hear us through the mist? What if he kills us if we're not silent?" Tazuna whispered harshly. Sasuke glared at him but kept quiet after that. He wanted to get back into the fight and show this fake Oinin (Hunter-nin) just who the better opponent was.

**_XXX_**

Kakashi and Zabuza backed away from each other. They got ready for another go when they listened to the sounds coming from the mist. Zabuza, whose eyes were closed, couldn't help but smirk at what he was hearing.

"Heh, Heh, I thought that the Uchiha had grown but it just goes to show you that's he's still a wannabe. Not that other student of yours, he might be a great ninja one day. A shame that his life will end against Haku." Zabuza said.

"You underestimate my little genin. If anything, your Haku should be worried about Naruto. He really doesn't know the meaning of the word restraint." Kakashi said.

"Is that something that he learned for his _real_ sensei?" Zabuza said with amusement. Kakashi had a small twitch after hearing that. "We'll just have to see how well he does. I know your other genin will not have the same success." Zabuza entered the mist and vanished from view. Kakashi was confused until he realized what he was taking about. Naruto's clones were alert and sensed that someone was coming from behind them. They launched a few shuriken in that direction, alerting the others. They heard nothing but were on edge.

"That was a nice guess kid." Zabuza said from behind. Zabuza wiped them out with a swing of his sword. He continued his momentum and was about to bring it down on Tazuna, Sakura and Sasuke. The blade came down and was intercepted by Kakashi. The force behind the blow nearly drove him to a knee but he was able to stop the blade. Zabuza smirked and quickly pulled the blade toward him. Kakashi winced as the sharp edge cut his forearm. Naruto's remaining clones came and joined his sensei. Zabuza just laughed and melted back into the mist.

Sakura was trying to get her breathing under control as that moment scared her. She turned back to Sasuke, who was also very scared. She also noticed that something was up with his eyes. They were red. One eye had one tome in it and the other had two. She was curious as to what it was.

"Sasuke-kun, there's something wrong with your eyes." Sakura said. Sasuke looked at her with confusion until he could see how Sakura's chakra was flowing. The only way he could see that was because he had activated his kekkei genkai (Blood Limit). He had finally activated the Sharingan. Smiling to himself, he ripped out the remaining needles and ran into the mist, ignoring Sakura's protest.

**_XXX_**

Naruto and Haku were locked in a stalemate. His kunai were grinding against his senbon. Despite the height advantage, Naruto was holding his ground against Haku. The battle had not gone in either of their favors since beginning. Haku attempted to get Naruto back within the dome of mirrors but he saw right through the ploy and stuck to the outside. Haku changed tactics and entered his mirrors, attacking from within them. Naruto summoned his clones and tried to attack Haku from the outside but it proved to be worthless. That's when he began to do hand seals and used the Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique). The jutsu smashed one of Haku's mirrors, sending him in a whirl spin. He quickly got to the top mirror and survived. He quickly had to block Naruto attempt to kill him and now the two were locked in a battle of wills.

"You are definitely skilled Konoha ninja. I was not expecting that." Haku said.

"If you think that was amazing, then you're going to love what I have in store for you next." Naruto said with an Anko-like grin. That's when the two suddenly had to move as a fireball landed where they were. As he was jumping away, Naruto was struck by several senbon and hit the ground with a thud. He looked up to see that Haku was back in his remaining mirrors. He rolled out of the way as several more senbon attempted to get him. As he rolled, he watched as Sasuke entered the dome of mirrors.

"Hey, I'm your opponent now!" Sasuke exclaimed and fired a fireball at one of the remaining mirrors. It hit the mirror but it did little to break it. Haku attacked the boy but Sasuke was quicker, deflecting all of the senbon. Haku was curious about this and launched from all areas. Sasuke was still able to keep up and deflected most of the needles. Haku was get frustrated when he noticed his eyes were similar like Kakashi. He then remembered who this boy was.

Sasuke was extremely happy at having his Sharingan. With it, he could easily defeat his foe. He wouldn't have to be saved by Naruto. He stood and waiting for Haku's next attack.

"So you have finally awakened your eyes? I commend you for activating them. However, they will not help you. Allow me to show you." Haku said and began another barrage of senbon. What was different about this attack was that it was coming in groups and different types of speed. Sasuke was still able to deflect and dodge but it became much harder for him. He was struck in the legs, shoulder and arm. He dropped to a knee and Haku launched another barrage.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted and several clones jumped into the fray. Haku attacked them and was able to dispel several of them. Three of them surrounded Sasuke and guarded him. Naruto stood and summoned some more clones. Haku cursed as the clones attacked from within and outside. He could feel his chakra draining trying to keep this jutsu activate. His earlier fight with Naruto wasn't helping. He needed to end this now.

Sasuke looked at the clones with a snarl.

"What do you think you're doing dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"What am I thinking? What the hell are you thinking teme? How stupid do you have to be to run into the opponent's jutsu? You think because you have your Sharingan that you're unbeatable? Get your head out of your ass and think! We need to work together or he's going to kill us!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke snarled but did not argue with him. Haku fired another set of senbon at them and the two with the clones began to move. Sasuke kept his eyes of Haku and was able to still keep track of him and pointed it out to Naruto. Naruto would launch shuriken and kunai at Haku would barely dodge. Haku would counter but they were able to avoid it. He was getting very tired and he needed to at least take one of them out. He decided that it would be Sasuke.

With the water that Naruto used in his jutsu gave Haku an idea. That's when he came out of the mirror doing one handed seals.

"Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishō (Secret Technique: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)!" Haku called out. The water took the form of a thousand needles. Haku directed the needles to eliminate all of Naruto's clones. Some of them hit the original Naruto and he was dropped to a knee. Haku charged at him, attempting to finish him off. While he did not like him, Sasuke did not wish death upon him. He jumped in the way of Haku's charge but that's what Haku wanted. He launched senbon that connected all over Sasuke's body but Sasuke was still able to knock Haku away. Naruto watched in horror as Sasuke hit the ground with a thud.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted and made his way over to him. He could see that Sasuke was in bad shape. "You stupid moron, what were you thinking jumping in like that? I told you to think before you did anything."

"That's just like you dobe. I save your life and you do nothing but bitch." Sasuke said. He coughed a little and felt himself go a little cold. "Damn it, it wasn't supposed to be this way. I was supposed to kill my brother for his betrayal. I… can't… believe… I… died… because… my… body… betrayed… me." With those last words, Sasuke's eyes closed.

"Sasuke? Sasuke?!" Naruto shouted. He shook Sasuke's body but he did not wake up. Haku stood and looked at the two.

"Is this the first time that you have seen a friend die? You should be thankful to him for saving your life. He truly died as a shinobi." Haku said.

"Died as a shinobi? Are you saying that he should proud about the way he died?!" Naruto snarled. A very potent and evil chakra began to leak out of Naruto. Haku looked at it with some concern. What was a leak suddenly exploded into an out-pour of chakra. While the normal color of chakra was blue, this chakra was red. It surrounded Naruto and covered him like a shield.

_'What is this chakra? It's so vile and full of bloodlust. I can barely stand it.'_ Haku thought. That's when Naruto raised his head and looked right at Haku. The once kind blue eyes were now red and filled with malice. He put Sasuke down and took a few steps forward. Haku watched as his features changed into something more animalistic. He release and inhuman roar which made his chakra skyrocket.

Within the mist, the two jōnin were now concerned about the vile chakra that they were feeling. Kakashi knew that chakra while Zabuza was confused.

_'Is this Kakashi's doing? No, not even he could put this much chakra. What the hell is going on?!'_ Zabuza thought.

_'Did the seal break? No, it looks like it has just loosen enough for him to use its' chakra. Still, what could have caused it? I need to finish this now and get over there.'_ Kakashi thought.

Back with the two, Naruto was pouring out more and more of the vile chakra. He glared at Haku with nothing but hate.

"**We might not have been friends but he had an ambition. Now, he can't complete it and you think that he should be proud by the way he died?! Well then, I hope that you feel the same way because when I get through with you, YOU'LL BE JOINING HIM! GET READY TO DIE!**" Naruto roared and charged at Haku with the intent to kill.

**_XXXXX_**

**_Authors' Notes_**: Well here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoyed the new fight between Haku and Naruto. It isn't much but I like it better this way.


	16. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15_**

Haku quickly jumped into a mirror as Naruto charged at him. With one punch, Naruto shattered the mirror. Surprised, Haku didn't block the kick that was thrown by Naruto. It sent the teen flying into another mirror. Haku quickly shook the cobwebs out just in time to get out of Naruto's way. He disappeared into a mirror and surrounded Naruto. He then launched a barrage of senbon at Naruto. They struck the blond but it did not drop him. He roared and forced the needles out of him. Haku was surprised and shocked at the hate and malice in his chakra.

Having enough, Naruto did some hand seals.

"**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!** (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)" Naruto roared. He was surrounded by a dome of flame before the fire split up into several dragons. Because of the chakra of the Kyūbi, the fire was much more intense and strong enough to smash through the ice mirrors. Haku was able to escape the attack and landed away from his former dome. He then felt a sudden chill. He lashed out with a senbon but his wrist was caught by Naruto. Spinning him around, Naruto drove his fist into Haku's gut. He gasped but he wasn't able to register it because he was smashed in the face. He was sent flying a few feet before being stomped on.

Naruto flicked out a kunai and was about to bring it down onto the prone body but suddenly stopped himself. The punch that he landed on his face smashed the mask into pieces. It revealed a familiar face to the blond. Haku coughed up some blood before looking at the boy.

"Why did you stop your assault?" Haku asked weakly.

"What… What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto asked demandingly.

"I would think that the answer is self-explanatory." Haku said. He moved, making Naruto react and bat away the senbon. He threw another kunai and caught Haku in the leg as he moved out of the way. Haku pulled out the kunai and looked at Naruto. "You are quite good Naruto. Zabuza-sama was right about you."

"Enough of the bullshit Haku! Why are you here? Tell me!" Naruto demanded. Haku looked at him and began his story.

**_XXX_**

Zabuza was waiting in the mist as he looked for Kakashi. That vile chakra that he felt earlier was now gone and he could barely feel Haku's chakra. He was a little worried about that. The blond kid was very skilled and could probably match Haku in skill. Still, he needed to concentrate on the task at hand. He could hear the heartbeat of one of Kakashi's brats that was near another heartbeat, which he assumed was the old man. He could hear Kakashi's ragged breathing and smirked. It seems that that wound he gave him was affecting him. He believed that it was time to end this fight.

Suddenly, he heard Kakashi's voice and something being slammed onto the ground.

"Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu! (Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique)" Kakashi said. Zabuza was confused by what he was doing. He suddenly heard the rumbling of ground below him. He moved his foot as a pair of teeth came out of the ground. He wasn't fast enough to avoid the other pair of fangs that dug into his ankle. He was then bitten several more times, two in each ankle, one in his knee, one in his thigh, one in his forearm and one on his shoulder. He was restrained and could not move. He was in pain but he looked around to see that he was being restrained by dogs.

"What… How…" Zabuza hissed.

"You're not the only one who can see in the mist Zabuza. My ninken (ninja hounds) can track you as well. All they needed was the blood that you have on your blade." Kakashi said. Zabuza growled. He couldn't move because the dogs would tear him apart. The mist began to clear and Zabuza could see Kakashi. "I believe it is time to end this." Zabuza watched as he did some hand seals and put his palm toward the ground. That's when Kakashi's chakra was being shown. This shocked Zabuza who watch it with a little fear. Lightning was arcing from his hand and it was blaring loudly.

_'What is this? I can actually see his chakra.'_ Zabuza thought. Kakashi looked at Zabuza with a serious glare.

"Like I said before, your future is death." Kakashi said.

"I'm sick of your bullshit. I don't care what your stupid monkey eye could do; you can't tell me the future." Zabuza snarled.

"You went too far Zabuza. Your ambition was too great and because of it you had to attach yourself to scum like Gatō. Tazuna's dream will not be stopped by you or Gatō because he is doing things for his country. A dangerous person like yourself would not know anything about that. That's why I can show you no more mercy. You're about to die Zabuza so this country can live." Kakashi lectured before charging at Zabuza with amazing speed. He reared his hand back and prepared to kill Zabuza.

**_XXX_**

Naruto and Haku stood in front of each other. Naruto could not believe how harsh Haku's life was. He couldn't even compare to what he went through. While he never knew his parents, he would have never thought that they would kill him just because he had a kekkei genkai. To hear how the life of every kekkei genkai user in Kirigakure, was just shocking and it made his familiarize with Haku. He couldn't judge Haku for his connection to Zabuza as it was somewhat similar to his relationship with Anko.

"So, now you know why? Now, I need you finish what you started. I am a broken tool and I am no use to Zabuza-sama. You must end my life." Haku said.

"I get where you're coming from Haku but I'm not going to kill you in cold blood." Naruto snarled.

"Why not? Are you too soft to take a life? Does the death of your comrade not enrage you?" Haku taunted.

"No, you're too kind hearted to kill. I bet that's he's in the same state that you put Zabuza in. I'm not going to kill you Haku. Convince Zabuza to surrender and maybe we can do something." Naruto pleaded. Haku smiled at him but turned serious when he felt a spike of chakra. It wasn't Zabuza so he knew that it was Kakashi. He turned to Naruto.

"I wish we had met under different circumstances Naruto. We could have been very good friends. Good-bye." Haku said before he vanished. Naruto cursed and made his way over to where he believed Haku was going.

**_XXX_**

Kakashi looked at the situation with surprise. Blood was splattered over his face but it was not the blood of Momochi Zabuza. His dogs were forcefully removed from Zabuza with a bunch of senbon. A mirror of ice was between the two jōnin and a body was there as well. It was Haku who had blood running down his mouth. He had a smile on his face and a grip on Kakashi's arm, preventing it from going farther into his chest.

"Za… bu… za… sama…" Haku whispered. Zabuza's shock turned into a vicious smirk.

"That's my tool. You were always the best." Zabuza said before grabbing his blade. Kakashi reacted quickly and jumped away from Zabuza who just missed. Zabuza looked ready to push his advantage until he was struck in his knees, kidneys, shoulders and elbows. He dropped to his knees and was gasping at the pain he was in. He turned to the direction the attack came from and was facing a very angry Naruto. Kakashi was surprised as well at the shuriken that was lodged into the joints of the Kiri swordsman.

"You bastard! He gave his life for you and you try to cut his dead body in half just to kill Kakashi?!" Naruto snarled. "You don't deserve the love that he gave you!"

"Heh, so he wasn't able to kill you. He must have gotten connected to you and didn't fight with everything he had. I guess he failed after all." Zabuza scoffed. Naruto's killing intent spiked and looked like he wanted to rip his head off. That's when he heard laughter. Everyone turned to see Gatō standing in front an army of bandits.

"Well, look at the baby demon? Taken down by a little kid, how pathetic." Gatō mocked. Everyone laughed as Zabuza got to his feet.

"What is this Gatō?" Zabuza demanded.

"Well, I figure that you are too expensive to keep on my payroll. I've decided to just kill you and do the job myself. I'll cash in on your bounty." Gatō said with a smug smirk. He then looked at the dead body of the boy Kakashi laid down. "I guess I owe you a thank you for killing that brat. Stupid little shit broke my arm and I won't get to pay him back."

"You little son of a bitch," Naruto growled and was prepared to charge at the little bastard but Zabuza stepped in his path. Naruto was about to shout at the man before he watched him grab his sword. Naruto was surprised by this because he saw that his shuriken was still lodged in his joints. He shouldn't have been able to even stand. Zabuza saw his eyes and grunted.

"Next time, you should use kunai as they go deeper than shuriken." Zabuza said.

"I'll remember that the next time. What the hell are you planning now? If you think I'm going down, then you're as stupid as you look." Naruto said. The statement made Zabuza chuckle.

"I like your attitude kid. Whoever taught you did a really go job. Anyway, the little troll is mine to kill." Zabuza said. Naruto looked surprise at that. He gave Naruto a look. "Don't get the wrong idea brat; I ain't doing this for Haku. He was soft, not meant for the ninja world. I'm doing this so it will be memorized into your mind what a true shinobi is. Get ready kid, you're about to see why I'm called the Kirigakure no Kijin (Demon of the Mist)." He turned his attention back to Gatō and his army. He moved forward slowly, picking up speed as he went. Naruto watched as Zabuza tore into the bandits with his blade. Naruto had to concede that Zabuza was right. He would memorize this day.

**_XXX_**

Naruto sat in front of the grave of Momochi Zabuza and Haku. The Kubikiribōchō (Decapitating Carving Knife) was used as Zabuza's head stone while a wooden cross draped with Haku's brown sash. Naruto watched the graves for a while before he spoke.

"You know Haku; I finally understand why you did what you did. I wasn't because you owe him; it was because he was important to you. He took you from your hellish life and gave you a purpose. I can see why you cared for him and why you saved him from Kakashi in that last moment. The same thing happened to me not to long ago when my favorite teacher took a shuriken in the back for me. He must really care for me as you did for Zabuza. While the no-brows said some stuff I didn't like, in the end, he showed that he cared for you a lot. I bet you were smiling at that." Naruto said and laughed for a bit. He stayed quiet for a few moments before he spoke again.

"You know, I think I'm going to create a nindo, a ninja way for myself. I don't think that we're tools or demons. We're humans and we have the will to never give up. I learned that from the both of you. Zabuza may have been an ass but he never gave up on going back to your village and taking control of it. You swore to protect Zabuza and you did just that. My nindo, I'm not gonna run away and I never go back on my word. That'll be my nindo." Naruto said with pride. He then stood up and looked at the graves. "Well, I have to go and pack. We leave in the morning now that the bridge is done. I hope to see you soon but not too soon."

With that said, Naruto made his way back to Tazuna's house.

**_XXX_**

Kakashi was reading his book while his students were packing up their things. With the bridge complete, it was time to get back to Konoha. It had been a few tense days since the fight on the bridge. He was glad that everyone got out of that situation with only a few bruises and cuts. He was very happy that Sasuke was alive and only put in a death like state. Either way, everything had gone well and it was time to get back home.

He turned when he heard the door open and in came Naruto. He guessed that Naruto was visiting the graves of Zabuza and Haku. He attempted to greet Naruto but the blond just scoffed and made his way upstairs to pack. He sighed and wondered what the blonde's problem with him was. He had gotten very cold to him and Sasuke. His attitude toward Sasuke was deserved when he demanded that Naruto teach him that Suiton (water release) jutsu. It wasn't something to do since Naruto was thanking him for saving his life. However, his attitude toward him was something he didn't understand. He racked his brain, wondering what he did.

He didn't like this attitude of his student and made a note to talk to Anko about it.

**_XXXXX_**

**_Authors' Notes_**: Well, the Wave Arc is done and we're on the road back to Konoha. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and the end to the arc. Enjoy the chapter.


	17. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16_**

Kakashi decided to stop for the day. He led the team off the road and into a secluded spot. He did this so that he could get to the bottom of the attitude of one of his genin. Since leaving Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves), Naruto had gone out of his way to ignore him and Sasuke. He was also very insubordinate to his orders and just downright mean to Sasuke. While Sasuke did deserve it, he could have been a team player and helped him out some. He was not that way to Sakura, which surprised him. The two still argued but they were friendlier to each other and helped one another improve. He wasn't against it but he had grown tired of Naruto's attitude toward him and his other teammate.

"Okay, let's change things up. Sasuke, you go and get us some fish while Sakura goes and get us some firewood. Naruto, you set up the security around the area." Kakashi said.

"Hai!" they said and went to do their duties. After a while and making sure that the other two were far enough, Kakashi decided to act.

"Naruto, we need to talk." Kakashi said.

"Oh yeah, what about?" Naruto asked.

"It's about you're current attitude. I don't know why you are acting like this but it has become a problem." Kakashi said.

"So, my attitude is the problem? Maybe, it's your lack of being a sensei that's the problem." Naruto replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kakashi asked. Naruto glared at his sensei before remembered what he saw back in Nami no Kuni

**_***Flashback***_**

_Naruto was coming back from his training. It was all he could do since he was rejected again by his sensei. He did know what Kakashi's issue was but he was starting to get sick of it. It wasn't just him but it was Sakura as well. She was starting to take her training a little more seriously. All he told her to do was to work on her chakra control. It was a slap to her face in his opinion. Seeing that she liked books and all, he gave her the manual with basic fūinjutsu (sealing technique). She took to it pretty easy and he saw some merit in her learning it. Still, he was pretty upset with Kakashi._

_As he continued his walk, he heard voices. He quietly sneaked up and saw Kakashi with Sasuke. Kakashi was sparring with him and teaching him things. Kakashi stopped him for a second and the two settled down. _

_"That wasn't bad Sasuke. You're get use to the Sharingan and its power. I'm impressed that you've done so well in three days." Kakashi said._

_"So when are you going to teach me that jutsu that Naruto knows?" Sasuke asked._

_"We've been over this Sasuke. Naruto's chakra is larger than yours so he can handle it. You don't have the chakra to use that jutsu. Just keep working on increasing your chakra and I will teach it to you some day. What about the jutsu I showed you earlier? You can use it in many ways." Kakashi said. Naruto had heard enough and quickly left the area. He was so angry at what he heard that he needed to punch something._

**_***Present***_**

Kakashi looked at the eyes of an angry Naruto and cursed. He calmed himself and tried to explain as best he could to Naruto.

"Look Naruto, as someone with the Sharingan, I am the best to teach Sasuke how to use his kekkei genkai. He doesn't have a family to teach him, so I must give most of my time to help him improve." Kakashi explained.

"So what, me and Sakura get put in the rear just because he has a pair of eyes that copies everyone's hard work? That's nothing but an excuse!" Naruto spat.

"Listen Naruto," Kakashi said.

"No, you listen! You have three students, not one! You can't just push two of us aside just because the teme activated his eyes! It is blatant favoritism and you know it! Sakura has excellent control so why don't you teach her some genjutsu? I have the chakra of a jōnin so why don't you teach me some ninjutsu? You might be the only one who can teach Sasuke but that doesn't mean you can make excuses on why you abandoned me and Sakura! You're not just a lazy sensei, you're a bad sensei as well!" Naruto shouted. He quickly left and went back to what Kakashi told him to do.

Kakashi was not happy about what had just happened. He couldn't believe the nerve of Naruto to call him out like that. He couldn't argue that Naruto was wrong but he didn't like the fact that he said so to his face. He had never been talked to like that, especially from a genin. He sighed and decided to confront Anko about this. He only hoped that she would do something about it.

**_XXX_**

Kakashi began his search for Anko as soon as he was out of the Hokage's office. The rest of the trip home was in total silence. Naruto continued to ignore him and Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto continued to talk to each other and Kakashi was still a little angry. After dismissing his team and giving his report, he immediately seeked her out. It didn't take too long to find her as she was either at her favorite tea shop or hassling Iruka. Lucky for him, she was eating dango and drinking tea. He walked up to her and caught her attention.

"Oh Kakashi, you're back already?" Anko said.

"We need to talk Anko." Kakashi said seriously. Anko gave him a critical eye before nodded. He led her out of the tea shop and to somewhere more private. Once there, Kakashi faced her.

"So what's on your mind?" Anko asked.

"I have to ask that you talk to Naruto. His attitude is unacceptable and a determent to the team." Kakashi stated.

"What are you talking about? Yeah, he has issues with authority but Naruto isn't someone to do something that would hurt the team." Anko explained.

"His issue of questioning his superior's methods is hurting the team. What I do is for the good of the team and he needs to understand that. I know that you like the question people and I don't need another Anko on my squad." Kakashi said.

"Okay, first of all, be happy that you have a second me on your team because I am awesome. Secondly, if Naruto questions your methods, then he either has a good reason to do so. I've taught him to always look at things for different angles. If he sees something wrong, then he's going to call you out on it, despite your rank." Anko said.

"Just get him under control Anko." Kakashi stated and vanished via Shunshin. Anko did not like the fact that she was just blown off like that. She was curious as to what happened on that mission.

**_XXX_**

Naruto had just finished unpacking his equipment and decided to relax for a bit. He would not get his wish as he was suddenly tackled from behind. He wrestled with his attacker until he got pinned. His face was in between someone thighs and they were starting to crush his head. He refused to open his eyes because he had been in a similar situation and was very embarrassed by it.

"Damn it Anko, get off me!" Naruto growled. Anko chuckled before releasing him. Naruto sat up and rubbed his cheeks while Anko raided his fridge.

"Hey, where's my sake?" Anko asked.

"I got rid of it. I'm underage and I can't have that stuff here." Naruto said.

"Spoilsport, luckily I keep a stash around here." Anko said. She grabbed a small bottle and a saucer before moving over to Naruto's living room. She sat down and took off her trench coat and poured her some of the liquid. Naruto did the same and sat down across from her. "So, I was visited by a very upset Kakashi earlier. Apparently, he's upset with how you're acting. Care to tell me what happened?"

"He actually complained to you?" Anko nodded and Naruto sucked his teeth. "Wow, he's a bigger baby than I thought. All I said to him is that he was a bad sensei because he has ignored me and Sakura when it comes to training." Naruto said.

"Well, he does have the Sharingan and he is the only one who can help the Uchiha brat." Anko said.

"That's no excuse for ignoring me or Sakura. Sakura is finally taking her training seriously and she even asked him for help and he ignores her. We could have been killed on that mission because of his lack of training and attention." Naruto argued.

"What happened on this mission Naruto?" Anko asked. Naruto went into detail about what happened on the mission. Some of the things he was telling her were very surprising and upsetting. She couldn't believe that Kakashi had taken such an unprepared team into such a situation. When it got to the fight he had with the enemy, she noticed that he was kind of hesitant to talk about it. He, however, told her about the battle and the feeling that went through him when he got angry. At the end of it, the two fell into a comfortable silence.

Anko understood why he was so hesitant in telling her. It seems that Naruto had tapped into the chakra of the Kyūbi no Yōko (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox). She didn't know how the seal on Naruto worked but she assumed that it was designed for him to use. She looked at the boy who called her his sister. It seem that he didn't know what he did when he was in his rage but he felt that something was wrong with what he felt. She didn't know what she could say to him that would snap him out of his funk. She decided to go with her gut.

"So, do you feel that you're a monster?" She asked.

"What? No, no I don't. I'm just… confused. I can't really remember what I did but I remember that feeling. I just wanted to destroy everything and everyone. I just don't want to have that feeling again. I don't know what I would do if I hurt one of my friends." Naruto said. Anko did understand because she had similar thoughts when she was younger. She moved over to Naruto and gave the blond a one armed hug. Naruto was a little confused by the action. Anko sensed his confusion.

"Don't worry, I'm not tricking you. Just be warned that if this gets out, I'll gut you like a fish. Clear?" Anko said.

"Crystal." Naruto said with a gulp.

"Look, I can tell you a lot of things Naruto but nothing I say will help with how you feel. All you have to do is train harder than before and make sure that this never happens again. I know that you can do it because I believe in your strength." Anko said. Naruto smiled, a genuine smile, at her words.

"Thanks onee-san (big sister)." Naruto said.

"No problem, otouto (little brother)." Anko said.

**_XXX_**

Naruto was walking around with Sakura. He had invited her to join him at Ichirakus' after she was rejected by Sasuke. Naruto was a little put off by her sour mood and sighed at her behavior.

"Are you really going to mope all the way to Ichirakus'? You aren't going to kill my mood for ramen just because you're sad about the teme." Naruto said.

"Oh shut up Naruto! You don't know how it feels to hear someone call you useless!" Sakura said. Naruto gave her a look and she sighed. "Okay, maybe you do but I'm still feeling bad."

"Well, you shouldn't feel bad. The teme doesn't know what he's talking about. You've come a long way since Nami no Kuni. You're starting to take your training seriously; you're pretty good with the fūinjutsu stuff and that genjutsu that you created, that can deal some real damage to anyone who isn't expecting it. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if you dominate Ino in a spar." Naruto said. His words made her smile. Sakura had taken her training seriously and surprisingly, Naruto had helped her get stronger. She thought that he wouldn't but he stuck with her and helped her grow.

"Thanks Naruto, I needed to hear that. Now, can you tell me what your problem is with Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun? I can see why you have issues with Sasuke-kun. How he's acting toward you is wrong? Still, what's your issue with Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked him. It was something that nagged her since they got back to together after taking a few days off. A couple of days after they got back together, Naruto refused to call Kakashi 'sensei'. He was still respectful and called him 'taichou' (captain) but she could see that Kakashi was not happy about it. His issue with Sasuke, she could understand after Naruto pulled out a new jutsu called Doton: Doryū Taiga (Earth Release: Earth Flow River). Sasuke did not hide his intent to copy his jutsu. Naruto was so upset that he nearly turned Sasuke into a cut up tissue. Sakura actually defended Naruto's actions and blamed Sasuke for the event.

"Look, you can call Kakashi sensei if you want but until he actually teaches something to us, you can forget me calling him that." Naruto stubbornly said. Sakura sighed and the two just continued their trek to Ichirakus'. Unknown to them, another challenge was about to befall them.

**_XXXXX_**

**_Authors' Notes_**: Here's a new chapter. I changed things up this time and I explained why Naruto was mad at Kakashi. I've decided to use jutsu that the Sandaime uses because of Naruto's closeness to him. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.


	18. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

Anko walked toward the Hokage office for the meeting that was going to take place. She didn't know why she was going to be there. She was already the examiner of the second part of the exam. The good part was that it was going to be in her backyard. Oh how she was going to enjoy the screams of hopeful chūnin that would be going through her forest. Speaking of enjoying something, she caught sight of her favor chūnin and decided to greet him.

Iruka jumped when he felt a hand squeeze his ass. He turned to see who it was and was immediately pinned by Anko's body.

"Hey there Iruka," Anko said in a sultry voice. She took a small sniff of him. "Don't you smell nice?"

"A-Anko." Iruka greeted with a stutter. Anko gave him a small pout.

"Why so nervous?" She moved in closer to his ear. "I don't bite unless you want me to." Anko whispered to him. Iruka turned bright red and Anko grinned like a predator. She was suddenly pulled off him by a black haired woman with red eyes.

"Hey!" Anko said.

"That's enough of that. No need for you to molest the man." Kurenai said.

"I was just greeting him." Anko whined.

"If you are done molesting my poor instructor Anko," Hiruzen said causing some men to snicker and a few giving Iruka a pat on the back in congratulations. "We can get on to the purpose of this meeting. As we all know, the Chūnin Senbatsu Shiken (Chūnin Selection Exam) will be held here. We already have several people within the village. The exams will begin in two days. I already have certain teams already filled out so does anyone else have any other nominations?" Anko just ignored everyone but listened in to who else was going to join in. She heard Kurenai nominate her team, which made her frown a bit because of who they were. Asuma also nominated his team, which made her giddy. Then Kakashi nominated his team. She paused for a while as she remembered the situation with Naruto's team. She had some concerns about them.

It seems that Iruka had some issues as well because he was arguing about it. Kakashi was waving it off like he usually did, making Iruka angry. When Kakashi started to get serious, she decided to put an end to Kakashi's little attack.

"You have a point Kakashi but you have shown that you're not the perfect general to lead soldiers." Anko said. Everyone turned to Anko who looked at her with surprise and interest.

"Exactly what are you talking about Anko?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, Iruka-kun really has no right to stop you from nominating your team or any of the others teams. Still, out of all the rookies, your team is the worst. I mean I wouldn't call them a team considering that you haven't settled the internal problems within your group." Anko said while fiddling with a kunai.

"What I do with my team isn't your concern." Kakashi said with a serious tone.

"No, no, you're right, it isn't my concern but I'm very concerned that Sasuke was nearly killed by Naruto because he kept trying to copy his jutsu. I would think that a skilled general like you would have dealt with something so serious. I mean, two parts of the exam has to be done in teams." Anko said with an uncaring tone. She could see that Kakashi was not happy about being put on the spot like that. Iruka pushed his point about the rookies and the Hokage agreed. He decided that the rookies should be tested before he accepted any of their nominations. Kakashi was told to stay by the Hokage, which just made Anko's day just gravy.

_**XXX**_

Naruto rubbed his face as he attempted to catch up to Sakura. He was a little impressed that she could run so fast when she was pissed. They were on their way to Ichirakus' when they ran into Konohamaru and his friends, Moegi and Udon. The three wanted to know if he wanted to play ninja with him, which made Sakura laugh at him. Konohamaru asked if Sakura was his girlfriend, which made Naruto tell him that he didn't date dudes. That earned him a knock in the head. Konohamaru then made a comment about her lack of a chest and her giant forehead. Naruto quickly latched onto Sakura and told him to run. Sakura quickly broke away and chased him.

He was about to turn the corner when he heard Konohamaru scream. He looked out to see that his young friend was being held up by a guy in a cat-suit. Next to him was a teenager with a club looking weapon strapped to her back. Naruto knew that Sakura was not the same person before but these two looked like bad news. He quickly summoned two clones and they all did the Henge (Transformation).

Sakura didn't know what she could do in this situation. She tried to play diplomat but the large male was being a total bully. She was about to move and punch his lights out when the boy was confronted by someone else. He looked to see who it was and saw a jōnin named Ebisu.

"You will unhand the honorable grandson of the Hokage this instant or you and your partner will be coming with us." Ebisu said with authority.

"Us?" he asked. The girl looked and gulped when she saw two masked members with their hands on their blades.

"Oh great, I told you to just let this go but no. Let the kid go or _he'll_ kill us for sure." She snarled. The guy put Konohamaru down and he ran toward Ebisu. The jōnin pushed his glasses up and glared at him.

"Why are there two Suna ninja in Konoha? State your reasons or be interrogated." He demanded.

"Look, we're sorry." The girl said and pulled a passport. Ebisu took the passport and checked it over before handing it back to her.

"Very well, I will allow this to slide but if you or your team cause any more problems, then the Hokage will get involved and your relationship to the Kazekage will not help you." Ebisu said.

"Yes, we understand." She said and grabbed her brother. The two kept walking until they were out of sight. Konohamaru looked at Ebisu.

"Thanks sensei, you really saved my butt." He said.

"Don't sweat it Konohamaru, I don't let my friends get hurt by anyone." Ebisu said, his voice changing. The small kids were confused but Sakura instantly understood.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked. Ebisu grinned and vanished in a puff of smoke. It cleared to reveal Naruto. Sakura watched as the ANBU did the same to reveal two copies of Naruto. Those copies were dispelled by the original. Sakura could help but be impressed with what Naruto just did. Naruto saw this and grinned.

"It's okay Sakura. I know that I'm awesome." Naruto boasted.

"And you had to go and ruin it. Anyway, sorry for the elbow." Sakura said.

"Don't sweat it. In fact, after we get some ramen, I'll let you 'play' with Konohamaru." Naruto said.

"WHAT?" Konohamaru said. Naruto grabbed him and held up in the air.

"While Sakura does have a temper, you didn't have the right to comment about her lack of things or her forehead." Naruto said.

"You called her a dude!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

"I've been insulting Sakura since we became teammates. She knows that I don't mean it and I'm just ribbing her. She doesn't know you that well. Don't worry; she wouldn't beat you up that much." Naruto said. Konohamaru tried to escape by he couldn't. Sakura had a grin on her face and wanted to get to Ichirakus' quickly. Naruto was chuckling until he got a feeling that he was being watched. He looked at the tree that they were standing next to but that feeling was way too faint. He then turned and faced the tree that was a few feet away. He narrowed his eyes at the tree when some birds flew out of it. Sakura noticed something was wrong and caught Naruto attention.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm being a little paranoid. Come on, I'm starving." Naruto said and made their way to the restaurant. When they were out of sight, three figures jumped down from the other tree. They looked at the end of the alley with narrowed eyes.

"Well now, maybe these Konoha ninja aren't as weak as we thought." A spiky, black haired kid said.

"Yeah, do you think that he knew we were there?" a long, black haired girl asked.

"He must have. We will have to keep our eyes out for that one. He might be a danger to our mission." The other boy, whose face was completely wrapped with a lone eye showing, said. The three then vanished, leaving no trace.

_**XXX**_

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were waiting for their sensei. Naruto and Sakura were talking about the day that they were attacked by two Ame ninja. Sakura was 'playing' with Konohamaru when one of them kidnapped Moegi. Naruto, Konohamaru and Udon took off after him. Sakura would have joined if she wasn't blindsided. The shinobi tried to use genjutsu against her but that proved to be a terrible mistake. Sakura dispelled the genjutsu and hit him with several small type genjutsu that confused the attacker. She then landed a powerful haymaker that sent the guy flying several yards. When she came upon the Ame ninja, she saw that he had escaped.

She met up with Naruto and the kids. She saw that Naruto was not happy and looked at the log that was riddled with kunai and shuriken. Naruto explained that the guy substituted himself before he could capture him. They took the kids home and went their separate ways afterwards.

"Did your onee-san find out something?" Sakura asked.

"Nope, she said that the investigation just started. Apparently, we weren't the only ones attacked. Kiba was attacked as well." Naruto said.

"Shikamaru as well but he wasn't too concerned. He just said something about it leading to something more troublesome." Sakura said. Naruto looked confused but before he could ask, Kakashi arrived. Kakashi looked at Naruto and Naruto looked at him. There was just this building tension between the two that just kept building. Yesterday, the one-eyed jōnin confronted him and basically ordered him not to discuss anything about their team meetings. Naruto made a comment that further pissed Kakashi off and he placed the blame on him for the team's chemistry. Naruto was insulted by the comment and countered by saying that he wasn't a great jōnin, a hypocrite and a moron. He then slammed the door in his face.

After a short staring contest, Kakashi turned his attention to his team.

"I have a surprise for your guys." Kakashi said.

"Is it a sense of time?" Naruto asked jokingly. Sakura slapped him upside the head and shook her head. Kakashi just handed them forms. They read them and saw that it was for the Chūnin Senbatsu Shiken. "You're joking right? You actually think that we're ready for the Chūnin Senbatsu Shiken?"

"Yes, I do believe that you are ready? Be at the academy tomorrow at eight forty-five to take the first part." Kakashi said.

"Whoa, whoa, that's it? No other information, no training, don't you know that people die in these exams?!" Naruto said loudly.

"I have the utmost confidence in each of you. It is your decision after all." Kakashi said.

"Yeah and we know what happens when you leave it onto others. Some jōnin you are." Naruto said mockingly. Kakashi just narrowed his eye at him before vanishing. Naruto let out a shout of frustration as the man disappeared. "I can't believe that morn! Does he really think that we can pass this exam?!"

"You might not dobe but I am on a different level than you or Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Didn't you just hear Naruto? People die in this exam. Maybe we should discuss this some more before we make a choice about this." Sakura said trying to play peacekeeper.

"I don't need to discuss anything. You two losers can stay home if you want, I'm not a coward." Sasuke said. He suddenly found himself being held into the air by Naruto. Sasuke wasn't just surprised by his speed but the rage that was in his eyes.

"You are the dumbest person that I've ever met. You think that just because you're an Uchiha that talent just comes out of your ass. News flash moron, no one cares about your name or your clan. To them, you're just an arrogant target, just like everyone else. Don't think that just because Kakashi favors you over everyone else makes you any better. You're nothing special." Naruto said before pushing Sasuke onto his ass. Naruto turned and walked off. Sakura attempted to help Sasuke but he just slapped her hand anyway and walked away in a rage. The pink haired kunoichi was just in a crisis. She didn't know what she could do about her team falling apart. The surprising thing was, she couldn't blame Naruto for it. In fact, she thought that he was the best among them.

Sakura sighed and made her way home. She had a very important decision to make.

_**XXXXX**_

_**Authors' Notes**_: I've changed the story up some man. I really like how Anko and Naruto call Kakashi out on his bull-shit. I do not hate the character but I do feel that both Sakura and Naruto could have been better shinobi if he had taken charge. You will see a lot of fiction that has Kakashi like this. The anime shows it as well. Kakashi never really started to teach Naruto until Shippuuden. It isn't a bash fic, It's the truth. Enjoy the chapter.


	19. Chapter 18

**_Chapter 18_**

Naruto walked toward the academy with his hands in his coat pockets. He decided to wear the trench coat that he got from Anko as it held more stuff. It would be something that he needed for the Chūnin Senbatsu Shiken (Chūnin Selection Exam). He decided to do the exams mostly to keep that teme for getting himself killed. Truth be told, he would have left the moron to his fate but he wasn't that much of a jerk to allow a teammate die. He was fully stocked and prepared to do everything to protect the smug bastard.

As he neared the building, he caught sight of the teme (bastard) but also of another person that he didn't recognized. The person did have pink hair but it was short, not long like Sakura's. When the person turned around, Naruto was shocked at what he saw. He rubbed his eyes a bit just to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. Said person was a little nervous by the shock look that Naruto was giving her.

"W-What are you staring at?" Sakura asked nervously.

"S-Sakura, is that you?" Naruto asked.

"Of course it's me! Who did you think it was?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"B-But, you cut your hair. You loved your hair." Naruto said.

"Oh, that. Well, you said that I should cut it as it could be a liability in a fight." She said.

"Yeah but I didn't think that you would listen to me. The day I suggested it, you hit me with an uppercut and sent me about a hundred yards." Naruto stated, making Sakura blush. He looked her over and gave her a thumb up. "You look good. You look more professional and a little cuter. You're still a…" he was about to continue but Sakura put her hand on his mouth.

"Just stop, you said something nice. Don't ruin it by being you." Sakura said. Naruto nodded and just grinned. Sasuke scoffed and entered the building. Naruto scoffed and followed him in with Sakura. They walked up to the second floor where they caught sight of a group of shinobi. They witnessed a boy on the ground, begging to others to let them through. Sakura saw that there was something wrong and whispered it to Naruto. Naruto was about to tell Sasuke but he wasn't fast enough as Sasuke flat out told everyone about the genjutsu that was around the room. Everyone was confused by his words but Naruto was pissed. He walked up to Sasuke and glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Naruto hissed.

"They are delaying me for going to the real room dobe (loser)." Sasuke stated.

"You moron! Why in the hell would they put a genjutsu up here unless they were testing people? You just gave us more competition that we didn't need!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Bring it, I can handle them all." Sasuke boasted.

"Is that so?" Naruto said. He then turned to the crowd. "Hey everyone, this jackass thinks that each and every one of you is not worthy to lick the dirt off his feet. He considers you all a stepping stone to the real competition because you couldn't figure out a simple genjutsu. Because he is so great, he believes that you should bow to him for allowing you to get to the real room. Let us all praise the great and powerful, Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto announced. Sasuke growled at his mocking. He also noticed and felt the killer intent from the others.

"So you're Uchiha Sasuke? I've heard of you but I think it's all hype if your friend there is mocking you like that." One of the chūnin said. Sasuke snarled at the chūnin and launched a kick. He did the same as him but both kicks were caught by the genin who was on the ground earlier. That caused a chain reaction. Naruto was quick to put a kunai to the throat of the genin with the bowl cut. He flicked out a kunai and had it in the face of another genin with white eyes. The white eyed teen hand his palm aimed at Naruto's heart, chakra glowing. A girl with her hair tied in two buns had two kunai on the chūnin's neck, ready to cut his head off. Sakura had the other chūnin in a choke hold and a kunai to his kidney. Everyone watched the scene with wide eyes.

After a while, Naruto suddenly got a smirk on his face.

"This is some type of standoff. How about we all calm down before someone loses a limb or organ?" Naruto asked.

"That would be a wise decision." The white eyed boy said. Everyone released their captors and began to relax. Naruto and the white eyed boy stared at each other for a while before Naruto was dragged away by Sakura. The white eyed teen looked at the retreating back of the blond, which got the attention of his teammate. She looked at the blond and then back at him.

"What's your interest in the blond? I figured that the Uchiha would be a more interesting." She said.

"That boy, he is the reason for the change in _her_. I don't see anything so important about him." He stated. The girl was a little confused but that's when she realized that her other teammate was missing.

"Hey, where's Lee?"

**_XXX_**

"That was a smooth move. Why do you always cause trouble Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Why are you blaming me? It's the teme's fault that happened. If he wasn't so in love with himself, we could have easily passed by the genjutsu and gone to the real room. But no, I have to be seen, I have to be heard, his damn superiority complex is going to get us killed." Naruto countered.

"I'm getting sick and tired of your mocking dobe." Sasuke said hotly.

"Get ready teme because the mocking is going to get a lot worse. You have to start thinking with your head rather than your ego. You might think that your Sharingan makes you something great but in my eyes, it ain't worth shit. If you want someone to stroke your ego, go to Kakashi. In these exams, you're lower than dirt. When you start to act like a ninja, then maybe I'll stop mocking you." Naruto stated. Sasuke looked ready to explode at Naruto's words. Sakura saw that this would not end well and looked ready to step in. Before she could however, someone made himself known.

"Comrades should not fight like that." A voice said. Everyone turned to see that same boy that was wearing the green spandex and orange leg warmers. His fists were taped and he had the hugest eyebrows that they ever saw. Naruto was the first to speak.

"You're that guy from before. Look, if this is about the kunai to the throat thing," Naruto began but he was cut off by the boy.

"Oh no, you were only expressing your youthful energy to protect your teammate." He said which gained him some odd looks.

"Okay, what can we do for you?" Naruto asked.

"I came for two things actually." He then turned to Sakura and looked at her. Sakura was a little put off by the look and wondered what he wanted. He suddenly took her hand and got on one knee. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. My name is Rock Lee. Please go out with me and I will protect you for the rest of your life." Sakura looked at the boy in shock and surprise. Naruto did the same. After a few seconds, Naruto dropped to the ground, laughing his ass off. He laughed so hard that his sides hurt. Sakura glared at Naruto who was banging his fist on the ground.

"As flattered as I am, I will have to decline. I am focusing more on my growth as a kunoichi." Sakura said. The boy look sad but he quickly brightens up.

"I understand but I will not give up. You are perfect and I will protect you forever." Lee said excitedly, Sakura blushed at the praise while Naruto continued to laugh.

"Oh my god, stop it, you're killing me!" Naruto laughed. Sakura growled and kicked him in the gut. Lee then faced Sasuke.

"You are Uchiha Sasuke right? You are the Rookie of the Year of your class?" Lee asked.

"What's it to you?" Sasuke demanded.

"Please do battle with me. I would like to test the power of the Uchiha." Lee said with confidence. Sasuke gave Lee a cocky grin. Naruto stopped laughing and sat up with concern in his eyes.

"You know who I am and you still want to fight me? You must be as stupid as the dobe." Sasuke said before stepping forward. Naruto stood up to his feet.

"You sure that this is a good idea teme? Your ego is going to get bruised some more if you fight this guy." Naruto stated. Sasuke scoffed at Naruto and readied himself for a fight. Naruto sighed and made his way to the room. He didn't need to stay to know what was about to happen.

**_XXX_**

Sakura tried to help Sasuke but the blacked haired boy would just ignore her help. Sakura would just sigh and follow him. When they reached the room, they saw Kakashi and Naruto. The two were looking at each other and it looked like that Naruto had said something to him again. Kakashi turned his attention to his remaining students and saw that Sasuke looked a little beat up.

"So, I hear that you had a run in with the student of an acquaintance of mine." Kakashi said.

"More like his face met his fist." Naruto commented. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a glare. Sakura just sighed.

"Naruto, don't start. You could have told us that Sasuke was in trouble when he accepted that challenge." Sakura said.

"You know that he would not have listened to me. Besides, with all the private training he has been getting, I would think that the great Sharingan no Kakashi (Kakashi of the Sharingan) would have taught him to observe who he's fighting. To think, Sasuke was so _arrogant_ to believe that he could have beaten a genin with a year's worth of training." Naruto stated.

"Perhaps you should have been a good teammate and stopped him before it got any farther." Kakashi countered.

"Maybe you should have been a good sensei and competent jōnin to realize that we aren't ready for the exams." Naruto returned right back.

"Then why are you here Naruto?" Kakashi said.

"I'm here to help Sakura. She shouldn't have to suffer because of you. If I happen to go up in rank, it's a win-win for me because I don't have to be under your command anymore." Naruto stated bluntly. Kakashi narrow his lone eye at the blatant disrespect. He ignored him and turned to the other two.

"Either way, I'm glad that all of you came because I would not allow you guys to pass beyond this point if one of you did not come. With all three of you here as a _team_, you can all enter and take the exam. I wish you all luck." He said. Naruto didn't say anything and walked toward the room followed by Sasuke and Sakura. They entered the room and the doors closed behind them. Kakashi looked at the door for a little while. He hoped that they did well and hoped that they could pull it together to pass. He was a little concerned about how Naruto would come into play for their chances to do well.

Kakashi was not a fool. He could understand why Naruto had such an issue with him. He admitted that he focused on Sasuke the most but it was because he was very concerned about him. Naruto had friends and comrades that he cared about in Konoha. Sasuke had none. He was someone who only cared about gaining power to kill his brother, Itachi. He wanted to give Sasuke a reason to stay in the village and to make roots in the village. He also believed that Naruto would form a bond with Sasuke, making them friendly rivals and they would push themselves to become greater shinobi. That plan backfired on him horribly.

Naruto did not respect, like or try to bond with Sasuke. He considered him and Sasuke nothing but thieves and hypocrites. He would go out of his way to insult the both of them and point on their mistakes without any restrain. It was a problem and it was one that had to be taken care of. He couldn't go to Anko as he believed that it was because of her that Naruto was like that. He also couldn't go to the Hokage who sided with Anko and told him to get his team in order. He did not want to be labeled as a bad sensei as several jōnin was questioning his teaching methods. He sighed and decided to go to the jōnin lounge. He just hoped that Naruto would not cause any trouble for the team.

**_XXXXX_**

**_Authors' Notes_**: New chapter, new chapter. I considered having Naruto not take the exam but I decided to let it happen. It was a part of the original and I couldn't just change it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and review.


	20. Chapter 19

**_Chapter 19_**

Naruto was not happy. He was not happy at all. He should have stayed home and let Sasuke not get his chance at gaining chūnin. He knew that Sakura wouldn't have mind since she felt scared. However, she worked her butt off and wanted to try. He wasn't about to let her try without some back-up. Still, he was still very pissed off at Sasuke's attitude and at Kakashi's favoritism. God, did he want to belt Sasuke in the face. Just one good shot.

Suddenly, a hand touched his shoulder. He turned to see Hinata. She gave him a friendly smile and a worried look.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. You were leaking out small doses of killing intent. Are you angry at someone?" she asked him.

"Yeah, my dumb-ass sensei and my dumber-ass teammate. I assume that you knew about the genjutsu downstairs?" Naruto asked.

"What genjutsu?" Hinata asked with confusion.

"Exactly, the nimrod revealed it to everyone just because of his ego. He's just made our team a target." Naruto explained.

"So why did you come here?" Hinata asked.

"To watch Sakura's back and make sure that she lives. Seeing you here is a bonus." Naruto said with a smirk. Hinata giggled and blushed a little at his flirting. Sakura and Ino thought that it was cute while Neji, who looked at them from across the room, was glaring at them. The two continued to converse when Naruto heard his name. He and Hinata turned to see a young man with ash-grey hair, glasses and a card in his hand. He was facing a red-haired boy who was wearing a gourd. On the strap, was the symbol of Sunagakure (Hidden Sand).

"Uzumaki Naruto, age 13. Teammates are Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. He has been on seven D-rank mission and one C-rank mission that was bumped up to an B-rank. It says here that he was in the middle of his graduating class, skilled in various arts. Very high chakra pool and very devious." The young man said to the red head. The boy seemed to have scoffed at the info and was making his way back to his teammates.

"So I wasn't getting paranoid. You must have been the guy that was hanging upside down from that tree that myself, my teammate and my friends were standing under. That's a pretty good skill you got there. That's almost jōnin-level stealth." Naruto said to the red head. The boy stopped and looked at Naruto with some very dangerous looking green eyes. Hinata stood behind Naruto, a little afraid at what she was feeling coming off the guy. The two would stare at each other for a while before the red head spoke.

"I am not as naïve or gullible as my brother. Such cheap tactics and trickery will not work against me." He said.

"Well, you never know for sure. It did work on your brother and those three over there." Naruto said while pointing at the Oto (Sound) shinobi. "How about you tell me your name since you were asking about me?" Naruto said.

"Sabaku no Gaara." The red head said before breaking eye contact and made his way back to his teammates. Sakura came over with Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru.

"That guy gave me the chills. What does he want with you?" Sakura asked.

"You got me but it looks like that he doesn't care about me anymore. We can relax a little." Naruto said.

"Wherever you go, you always bring trouble with you." Shikamaru said with a sigh. That's when the front of the room was engulfed in smoke. When it cleared, several men were standing in the background while one man was standing right out in front. He was wearing the same thing as the others only he was wearing a black jacket.

"Enough of your gabbing! The first stage of the Chūnin Senbatsu Shiken (Chūnin Selection Exam) is about to begin!" the man shouted.

**_XXX_**

Kakashi entered the jōnin lounge with his book in his hand. He looked up to see his fellow jōnin and waved to them. He then took a seat across from Asuma and Kurenai. He ignored the dose of killing intent that Kurenai was giving him because of the book he was reading.

"So, how do you think that your teams will do?" Kakashi asked.

"They should do well. Shikamaru is smart and resourceful. I trust him to keep the team in line." Asuma said.

"I'm not too worried myself. Kiba, Hinata and Shino work very well together. I am especially happy about Hinata because she no longer holds herself back. I must thank Naruto for helping her out of her shell. I wonder if I can teach him something, considering that things are not resolved with his team." Kurenai pointed out. That comment made Kakashi look up from his book. Asuma just sighed but had a small grin on his face.

"I do not know what you have heard Kurenai but there are no problems with my team." Kakashi said.

"So you did solve the issues among them? I am sorry about that. I only assumed things because of what Hinata told me. Apparently, Naruto has created flyers to post around the academy about your teaching habits. He really doesn't think your team will stick together and wishes to warn future genin about you. However, since you solved all issues, I guess it's a good thing that Hinata stopped him from doing that. My mistake." Kurenai said and turned to her fingers, finding them interesting. A few of the jōnin chuckled at the teasing but Kakashi was not amused. He turned back to his book but he did not enjoy it.

**_XXX_**

Everyone looked at the large man who had just spoken. Naruto got a better look at the guy and had a small smirk on his face.

"Hey Scarface, I didn't know that you were running these exams!" Naruto shouted. The man called 'Scarface' turned to Naruto and snarled.

"So it's you. This is a good sign for me. Now, I don't have to face your sister's wrath after I break you into pieces." He said to him.

"I'd like to see you try old man. Greater men have tried and failed. You ain't any different." Naruto boasted.

"We'll see." He said. He turned his attention back to the room. "My name is Morino Ibiki and I am the examiner of the first stage. Everyone has sixty seconds to get to your assigned seats." Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Naruto quickly made his way to his seat. "Did you not hear me? GET TO YOUR SEATS NOW OR BE DISQUALIFIED!" Everyone began a mad dash to their seats. Naruto found his seat and waited. Joining him was a random genin and Hinata. They said their hellos and waited for Ibiki to start the test. Once everyone was in their seat, Ibiki looked at them.

"There are certain rules that you will abide by while you are in this room. I will answer no question." Ibiki said.

"But," Sakura began.

"I SAID NO QUESTIONS!" he shouted. Sakura bulked and shut her mouth. "The first phase of the test will be a written test." Naruto bulked at that, which made Ibiki smile. "There are ten questions on the exam, which mean that you have ten points to get. If you are caught cheating, you will lose a point. If your teammates get caught cheating, you will lose two points. If you get caught a total of five times, you and you and your team are disqualified." Ibiki explained.

"That's not fair!" someone shouted.

"Tough, you all have had the unfortunate pleasure of me being the examiner. These will not some simple test that you can pass. My word is law and I am Kami in this room." Ibiki said with some oppressive chakra that made everyone flinch. "You all will have forty-five minutes to answer the nine questions on the sheet. After that, you all will be given the tenth question. You may begin your test, now!" With that, everyone began to look at the test.

Naruto looked at the questions and silently growled. He was never that good of a test taker. He was a man of action. He did enough to pass the exams so that he would not be labeled the dead-last. These questions however were impossible. These were some pretty hard questions and there was no way that he could answer them. He then saw several teams get caught cheating. That was pretty quick in his mind. He was frustrated until he turned to see Hinata. He was a little confused as she had her Byakugan activated. Didn't she know that she would get caught if she was seen? It was pretty easy to see that she was cheating. Yet, not of the examiners were doing anything about it. Was this the point of the exam?

He carefully looked around the room and saw that everyone he knew was cheating. Kiba was using his dog, Shino was using his bugs very discreetly and Ino was slumped over, which meant that she had used her clan's jutsu. So that was the point of the test, to cheat and to cheat well. Well, if they wanted him to cheat, he was going to do a great job of doing it. He had a foxy grin as a plan formulated in head. When he had something, he decided to put it into action.

"Hey sensei, can you come over here for a second?" Naruto asked. The guy walked over to him and gave him his attention.

"What is it kid?" he asked.

"Punch in the nuts!" Naruto exclaimed. A quick jab in the nuts sent the man to the ground in the fetal position. Everyone looked at the move with shock and awe. Ibiki looked at Naruto with rage.

"What the hell are you thinking Uzumaki?" Ibiki roared.

"Bitch was looking at me funny." Naruto answered with a tone. Ibiki came at him and lifted him by his throat.

"Anko should have taught you better. You don't mess with me punk." Ibiki snarled.

"You don't scare me." Naruto said with a grin. Ibiki just growled and threw Naruto back down into his seat. He made his way back to the front of the room. Naruto still had that grin on his face, which confused everyone. Naruto suddenly took his paper and erased something. He then wrote his name and sat back with his feet on the table. Ibiki looked at him with confusion. He continued to look at him until he realized what he did.

_'That whole incident was a diversion! He managed to steal someone's test. But whose and how?'_ Ibiki wondered. He looked around the room but did not see anything wrong.

"Taichou, may I be excused?" asked one of the examiners. Ibiki looked and saw a female chūnin who was dressed in very tight clothing. It highlighted her curves and caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"Yeah, get the hell out of here." Ibiki said. She smiled and walked away with a sway in her hips that caught every males' attention and every females' ire. She left and the test continued. Ibiki was still trying to figure out what that brat did. However, the time was up and he had to continue the test.

"Alright, pencils down. It is time for the tenth question. Before this question is asked, I must tell you all about one more rule. If you do not answer this question correctly, no matter if you answered each question right, you and your teammates will fail and you will remain a genin for the rest of your life." Ibiki said.

"What? You don't have the authority to do something like that!" Kiba shouted.

"What did I say before kid? You got a bad hand when I was chosen for the first stage. It's my rules and my world. You don't like, then quit." Ibiki said. Everyone looked very nervous at the rules that Ibiki laid on the line. One by one, several people stood up and submitted. They were too scared to take the question and they did not want their teammates to suffer. Sakura looked scared as well and she was about to raise her hand as well. That's when she was hit by something. It was a piece of paper. She opened it and began to read it.

_"Hey, I'm with you if you want to quit but I think it would be a shame that you let this guy scare you. You're much stronger than this and I believe in you. You can do this and I have your back."_ The note said. Sakura looked in the direction that she was hit and saw Naruto. He gave her a grin and she felt at ease by it. She took a deep breath and relaxed. Ibiki saw this and just smirked at the group. He waited a few more minutes before speaking again.

"Are the rest of you sure about this?" Ibiki asked the group. The remaining teams looked at him with unwavering gazes. He them smiled and looked at the group. "Congratulations, you have all just passed the first stage." Everyone looked at the man with wide eyes.

**_XXXXX_**

**_Authors' Notes_**: Sorry that this is late but I was busy with my classes. Learning how to use Adobe Flash Professional is a bitch. Anyway, a fan of the story gave me an idea to add to the re-write of this story. I decided to put up a poll for everyone to make their votes, so look out for it. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.


	21. Chapter 20

**_Chapter 20_**

Everyone looked at the older man with wide eyes. Naruto was the only one who did not look at him with shock as he has been through the mind games of Morino Ibiki.

"What the hell are you talking about? What about the tenth question?!" Kiba demanded.

"There is no tenth question. I lied." Ibiki said. A lot of people began to shout and rant about what this man put him through. After a while, he got fed up with it and unleashed his killing intent. That shut everybody up and made a couple of them gulp. Ibiki calmed himself and looked at each of them seriously. "Does anyone know what the point of this exam was?"

"You not only tested our ability to cheat but to see if we had the balls to cheat." Naruto answered.

"Close enough. Did you really believe that I and my fellow ninja did not notice the cheating? We wanted to see if you could get the information well enough to escape our notice. Also, we wanted to see if you could manipulate the point system that I placed up. Yes, we may have caught you but we had no reason to kick you out if you stayed within the point limit." Ibiki explained.

"And the tenth question?" asked the Suna kunoichi.

"It was to see if you had it within you to take it." Ibiki said and removed his bandana. Everyone was shocked at the wounds that they saw. Burn marks, punctures from where screws were used and long slash marks decorated his head and some wondered how he survived such a thing. "These are the scars that I received when I refused to give up information to my enemies. That's what it means to be a chūnin. To risk everything for your village and knowing that you're going to die." Ibiki put on back his bandana and faced the group. He was about to say more when something crashed through the window. Some of the genin prepared themselves for an attack when the projectile unraveled to reveal Anko. She stood proudly in front of the banner that said 'Sexy and Single Proctor of the Second Stage, Mitarashi Anko'

"Head's up boys and girls, this is no time to be celebrating! I will be your next proctor, Mitarashi Anko! Are you ready for the second test? Good, so let's go!" Anko said with her arm raised. Everyone looked at the woman like she was insane. Naruto held up a card for her to see, which got her attention. "Oh, that's bullshit! The entrance alone is worth a nine."

"The entrance was an eight at best. If you had used the smoke bombs and flash bombs like I said, then it would be a ten." Naruto said to her.

"What do you know about style? You think orange is a ninja color." Anko mocked.

"Hey, listen bitch," Naruto began but was cut off by Ibiki.

"If you two are done playing around, can you get to the second test?" Ibiki said. Anko looked around the room and was surprised by how many people were in the room. She counted and was even more shocked.

"This can't be right. There's seventy-eight genin left. That's twenty-six teams. Are you telling me that the great and fearful mind bender, Morino Ibiki, couldn't reduce the playing field?" Anko mocked. Ibiki glared at her.

"There are some outstanding examiners this year. Also, you punk-ass project kind of screwed up my aura around the place. You should warn him about who he talks to. It will get him killed." Ibiki said.

"No worries about that. When I'm done with them the herd will be cut in half." Anko said with a grin. Everyone kind of froze when she licked her lips. "I'm getting excited. This should be fun."

"As fun as you stalking Iruka and trying to rape him?" Naruto asked with a fake innocence. Anko glared at him for that comment. Naruto suddenly found himself in a headlock.

"Okay guys, follow me and I'll explain the next test. And you, you need to keep your mouth shut about my personal life." Anko growled and she tightens her grip around Naruto's neck. Everyone just watched the two with awe as they followed Anko to the next stage.

**_XXX_**

Free of Anko, Naruto walked with Sakura and Sasuke to the next stage. As they walked, Shikamaru came up beside him. Naruto greeted him and asked him what he wanted.

"Nothing really, I just came to congratulate you on your ploy to get the answers. It was a little classless but it got the job done." Shikamaru said with a bored tone. Naruto grinned as his teammates looked at him with confusion.

"So you noticed that huh? Well, I can't help my genius." Naruto boasted.

"What are you two talking about? Naruto was sweating like pig during the test. He couldn't answer those questions." Sakura said.

"He stole them. The guy he hit in the nuts was a distraction while his Henge'd clone stole someone's paper." Shikamaru explained.

"Clone, what clone?" Sakura asked. Back in the academy, Ibiki was racking his brain as to how that blond brat cheated. That little stunt was a distraction, he knew that it was. The test he checked was filled with the right answers so this had to be from one of the guys that he planted in the room. Ibiki was getting frustrated at the fact that he had been outsmarted.

"Hey Ibiki, are you okay?" asked one of the proctors.

"No, no I am not." Ibiki said and faced the group. That's when he noticed that someone was missing. "Hey, where is that blond haired woman?"

"What blond haired woman?" the man said.

"The woman who caught the eyes of you all and many of the males'." Ibiki said with a growl.

"Oh her," the man said with a funny grin. He quickly wiped it off as Ibiki glared at him. "Well, I don't know where she is. I don't even know why she was there. She wasn't a part the group that was instructors. Truth be told, I don't even know who she is. Trust me, she would be very memorable." He said. Ibiki looked at him like he was crazy and was very concerned about a spy in the village. That's when he remembered Naruto's little 'stupid' jutsu. Going deep in his mind, he recalled the face of the woman. He remembered a beautiful face with three whisker marks on each side of her face.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Ibiki exclaimed. Back with the group of genin, Naruto had a huge grin on his face. Anko had to pause as she was laughing so hard. She couldn't believe that Ibiki fell for that stupid jutsu of her little brother. She could only image the rage on Ibiki's face as he was fooled by a genin. Naruto mentally patted himself on the back until he felt a decent amount of killing intent that was directed toward him. He turned and gulped as he saw the rage on Sakura's face.

"N-Now Sakura, let's calm down and talk about this." Naruto said nervously. Sakura wasn't listening and charged at Naruto. Anko just chuckled as the pink haired teammate of Naruto beat the living hell out of him. She just enjoyed the show just for a little while.

**_XXX_**

Naruto groaned and sat up. He rubbed his head and cracked his neck to work out the stiffness. He stood and faced Anko who had just finished her food. She saw Naruto stand up and smirked.

"Ah, sleeping beauty has finally awakened." Anko joked.

"You could have stopped her you know. Sakura punches are like iron weights." Naruto complained.

"I've told you before that your Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy Technique) is going to get you killed. While I have no issue with it, the female population views it as offensive. If you're going to ignore that, they you have to face the consequence. Besides, it could have been much worse if she added a bit more hip movement in her punches." Anko said. Naruto gave her a 'WTF' look as Sakura began to think about what Anko said. The tokubetsu jōnin ignored him and faced the group.

"Alright, listen up because I'm only going to explain this once! Behind me is Daiyonjūyon Enshūjō (Forty-Fourth Training Ground), also known as Shi no Mori (Forest of Death). The radius of the forest is ten kilometers with a tower in the middle. Your objective is to arrive at that tower with both of these scrolls." Anko pulled out two scrolls, one with the symbol 'Heaven' and one with the symbol 'Earth'. "Each team will be given one of these scrolls and you will be let loose in the forest." Anko said.

"So, we'll be fighting in the forest?" asked Kiba.

"Well I figured that was self-explanatory considering I just said you had to get to the tower with both scrolls. As a chūnin, you will have to keep and get information in hostile territory. You will have to fight, sometimes to the death, to keep it. Before I go into it more, my friends here," Pointing to the group of chūnin. "Will be giving you a form. It is a release form as there will be killing in this exam. I'd rather not be responsible when you die and your village comes bitchin'" Anko said.

"Way to show concern onee-san." Naruto joked. Anko just shrugged and continued to speak.

"Anyway, the exam last for five days,"

"What about food!" Chōji exclaimed. Anko narrowed her eyes at him, making the chubby genin hide behind Ino.

"There are a lot of things in the forest that you can hunt and eat. Beware though because there are things inside the forest that like to eat plump little kids like you." Anko said with a grin, making Chōji shiver more. "Well, that's the second stage in a nutshell. I do have one bit of advice for everyone."

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Don't die!" Anko exclaimed. She watched as everyone signed their forms and gave them back to the chūnin. Looking around to see that everyone was busy, she quickly moved to grab Naruto. She took him away from the group and brought him somewhere private. Naruto was a little confused about why Anko looked so nervous.

"Sorry brat, I still a rep to protect. Anyway, I wanted to wish you luck and tell you to be careful in the forest. It isn't the place to be showboating." Anko said.

"Hey, I might be awesome but I know when to be serious. I'll be okay." Naruto said. Anko smiled at him and then embraced him in a hug. While surprised, Naruto returned the hug and told her that everything would be okay. Anko let him go and he ran back to his team. Anko looked at him with a smile and made her way back to overlook the genin. Unknown to her and Naruto, a sinister presence saw the whole scene. It amused them and bad plans began to form within their head.

**_XXX_**

Naruto was pinching the bridge of his nose. He just couldn't understand why he was placed on this team with Sasuke. It was just too frustrating to deal with him.

"So that's the plan? We're just going to walk around the forest until we find someone and attack them? Wow, those are some really great lesson Kakashi has been teaching you." Naruto said.

"You got a better idea?" Sasuke demanded.

"Yes, I do. We find a place and make a base camp. After we situate the camp, then we can go and search for a scroll. With the base camp, we have a place to return to rest and plan." Naruto said.

"That isn't a bad idea. We should do that and you probably know a spot we can use, right Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Look, we need to finish the exam quickly and easily. We don't have time to be making camps and coming up with plans. We are doing it my way and that's that." Sasuke said.

"Listen asshole, this is a team, which means that this is a team decision. Running around aimlessly, finding someone with a different scroll than ours is a waste of time and energy. If you want to do this plan of yours, then you are giving up the scroll because I'll be damned if you lose our scroll because you got in over in your head!" Naruto said loudly and held out his hand. Sasuke glared at Naruto who did not look scared of him. That's when Sakura stepped in.

"Sasuke, I agree with Naruto. I think that we should do his plan since he might know a safe area in the forest. I'm sorry but I can agree with your plan." Sakura said with regret. Sasuke looked at the two with defiance. He scoffed at the two and pocketed the scroll.

"Just lead us to a safe area so we can get our scroll as soon as possible." Sasuke stated with anger. Naruto sucked his teeth at him and nodded at Sakura who nodded back. After a few minutes, a chūnin opened their gate. All three genin dashed into the forest as the second stage of the Chūnin Exams began.

**_XXXXX_**

**_Author's Notes_**: Here's a new chapter. I hope you enjoy.


	22. Chapter 21

**_Chapter 21_**

It did not take long for Naruto to lead the team to a spot. It was concealed and it was near the river. There were some fruit trees near the place as well. The team unloaded some of their things there and set up camp. Once the camp was set up, Sasuke quickly went on the hunt for a scroll. Annoyed, Naruto and Sakura followed him. As they searched, they could hear the screams of someone. Naruto looked toward Sakura and saw that she was not so bothered by the scream.

"Well, you certainly toughen up Sakura." Naruto said.

"I can't afford to be jumpy. It's like you said Naruto, we can get killed in this forest if we're not careful." Sakura said. Naruto nodded as they continued to move through the forest. Naruto looked at something out of the corner of his eye and moved up to Sakura. He tapped her shoulder three times and Sakura shook her head.

"Hold up guys, I have to go and pee." Naruto said. Sakura looked him and popped him in the head.

"Don't tell me that! Don't you know how to be respectful in front of a lady?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Show me a lady and I'll respect her." Naruto said and made his way out of sight. When he was gone, the other two waited. A few moments passed by and Naruto returned. "Alright then, let's go and get that scroll." They nodded and Naruto walked passed Sakura. As he closed in on Sasuke, he was suddenly caught in a chokehold. Sasuke looked at Sakura in shock as she choked Naruto out. Naruto tried to free himself but Sakura would soon wrap her legs around his waist and dropped to the ground. Naruto suddenly vanished and replaced was a genin from Amegakure. He tried to get free but he just couldn't get Sakura to let him go. After a few moments, he was rendered unconscious.

Sakura threw the Ame-nin off her and took some deep breaths. Sasuke looked at Sakura with some demanding eyes, which made Sakura a little nervous. That's when Naruto returned with another Ame-nin. He dropped the guy right next to him. He began to search for a scroll. That's when Sasuke finally had enough.

"What the hell was this all about?! How did you know that we were being followed?!" Sasuke demanded.

"Well, Naruto figured it out. He told me that if he tapped the left side of my shoulder that there was company near us." Sakura explained. Sasuke was angry at that and looked at Naruto with a glare.

"Why didn't you tell me that?!" he snarled.

"I tried to but you were so damn impatient, you blew me off!" Naruto spat softly. He stopped searching and growled. "Neither one of these guys have the scroll. It must have been the third one." Naruto said.

"So what are we going to do?" Sakura asked.

"Let's tie these guys up and throw them in the river. It will really hinder their process." Naruto said as he created a goal.

"Are you doing this just because?" Sakura asked with a tone.

"Well, that too." Naruto said. He and Sakura tied the two up while Sasuke sat back and stewed. He did not like this. He did not like this at all. While he didn't like the fact that Naruto was just as skilled as him, he definitely didn't like that Sakura was improving. That chokehold that she did to that Ame-nin was very well done. Also, she had enough strength to actually hold and choke out the guy. When did she start to take her career seriously? Who taught her that move? Were she and Naruto training together? It just frustrated him to no end.

"Hey dumbass, snap out of it. We're heading back to camp to come up with another plan." Naruto said.

"No." Sasuke said.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked him.

"I said no. We aren't wasting time going back to the camp. We have to get another scroll and finish before everyone else." Sasuke stated. Naruto was about to argue but Sasuke ignored him and jumped off. He looked at Sakura with his arms open and Sakura just sighed. The two turned and followed their teammate.

**_XXX_**

Anko ate the last piece of dango off the stick. As she chewed in bliss, she threw the dango stick with ease and precession. It connected with a tree that had several more dango sticks. The recent one finished the Konoha symbol. She admired her work for a second before pulling out a small little book. It was his Iruka book. She was kind of bored and she decided to go and visit Iruka for a while. Maybe chase him around the village like she did a week ago. For a chūnin, he was pretty fast.

"Let's see, oh, he's a part of the crew that will be summoned when they reached the tower. That means that he's close by. Maybe I should say hello and give him a good groping." Anko said with a grin. Her happy thoughts were suddenly dashed by a chūnin.

"Anko-senpai!" he called out. Anko growled and fixed him with a glare.

"This had better be good. I was just about to visit Iruka-kun." Anko said with a tone.

"You really need to see this. We have and emergency." The chūnin said. Anko was curious and followed the chūnin. When she arrived, there were two more chūnin and three dead bodies. She walked up to the bodies and looked at them carefully. She noticed that their faces were taken off. That raised some red flags because this was very familiar to her.

"Who are they?" She asked.

"By the clothes and the symbol on their hitai-ate, we believe that these are the three genin." One chūnin said and handed her the files. She looks at the files and saw that these genin were from Kusagakure. The red flags were blowing in the wind. These genin had entered the forest with the others. That's when she remembered and was greatly alarmed.

"Get to the Hokage fast! Tell him to send in two squads of the ANBU into the forest! I'm going in!" Anko stated and prepared to enter the forest.

"Wait, wait, wait, what are we to tell the Hokage!" shouted a chūnin.

"Tell him that Orochimaru is here!" Anko shouted back before jumping over the fence.

**_XXX_**

Naruto groaned as he got to his feet. Whoever hit his team with that damn jutsu was going to get punched in the face. He looked around and tried to get his bearings. Whatever that jutsu was blew him a pretty good distance. That's when he heard the sound of something. He quickly pulled out two kunai and looked around him. He looked around for whatever was stalking him. He felt someone coming from behind and quickly lashed out with his kunai. It was knocked away and Naruto was quickly wrapped up.

He looked up to see a large snake. He was surprised to see a snake this size. The reptile bore down on him and looked at him in the eye. Naruto looked right back at the snake and focused his chakra. The two stared at each other for a while before the large serpent released Naruto. He sighed and kept his gaze on the snake. He knew that this was no ordinary snake. It was a snake that was similar to Anko's familiar, Kaijin.

"Okay friend, take me to your summoner." Naruto said. He jumped on its back and the two slithered away.

**_XXX_**

Sakura and Sasuke was wondering how they got in this situation. A few hours ago, they were arguing about Sasuke's attitude during this exam. She was in agreement with Naruto on this as Sasuke was angry about nothing. Because of this, Naruto demanded the scroll and Sakura agreed to it. He challenged the both of them to come and take the scroll from him which not only surprised her but annoyed her. It made her question everything about her crush. That's when they were hit by a very strong wind.

Lucky for her, Sakura was able to keep herself from being blown away like Sasuke. Naruto was not that lucky. When the wind died out, she was going to look for him when the two of them were confronted by a Kusa kunoichi. She challenged the two of them to a fight. Sasuke was ready for a fight and Sakura decided to back him. That's when they were hit with a killer amount of intent that froze the two. They could each see their death if they faced this woman. Sasuke was the first to break out of the intent and grabbed her. He thought that he got away but he was wrong.

The kunoichi chased them. Sakura attempted to confuse her with a few genjutsu but they were quickly dealt with. Sasuke attacked but it was out of fear. That's when the teenage summoned a snake to face them. Sasuke was so scared that he was about to give her their scroll. She was about to object to this when the kunoichi and her snake was hit by another snake. The kunoichi was surprised by the attack and was concerned. She was then struck from the blind side and sent flying off her snake. She quickly flipped out of her flight and landed on her feet.

Sakura suddenly felt someone next to her. She turned to see Naruto. He suddenly tossed something to her. It was their scroll. Naruto looked at the kunoichi before them and slipped out two kunai.

"Sakura, you protect the scroll. Provide support if you can. Sasuke and I are going to have to deal with this kunoichi." Naruto said.

"Naruto, I think we should flee. This kunoichi, she on a different level." Sakura said.

"I can see that but she's going to just chase us down and kill us. Besides, this chick might have some answers and I'm going to get them." Naruto said and jumped away. Sakura looked on as Naruto appeared in front of the Kusa kunoichi. The kunoichi wiped her mouth before facing Naruto.

"That was quite a punch." She said. "I believe I heard that you have some questions for me. I have a question of my own. How did you do that with my snake?" Naruto looked at the two snakes who were wrestling each other. After a while they vanished in a puff of smoke.

"I'm not going to tell you jack! Now, how in the hell did you get the Hebi (Snake) contract?! I know that there are only two people who have that summoning contract. One is Anko and the other is that bastard who hurt her!" Naruto exclaimed. That brought a small smirk to the teen's face.

_'So, Anko hasn't told him much about her past. By the looks of it, he figured some of it himself. Very well, I'll indulge him a little.'_ She thought. "You would be right but do you believe that he wouldn't replace Anko? She was weak after all. It was why she was abandoned by him. I am much stronger than she is."

"Weak, huh? Fine let's test that theory!" Naruto said and charged at her. The kunoichi grinned and met his charge. Watching the two, Sakura was amazed at the courage that Naruto showed in front of a superior combatant. It boosted her confidence as well. She was about to go and help her teammate when she was stopped by Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"What are you thinking about? We need to give that woman the scroll. Give me the scroll Sakura before that dobe get us all killed." Sasuke said. Sakura looked at Sasuke for a while, angering him. "I said give me the scroll!" That's when it happened. A loud crack was heard. Sasuke stepped back stunned at what just happened. Sakura looked at Sasuke with narrowed eyes.

"I can't believe that the last Uchiha is such a coward! You aren't the Sasuke I fell for! You're a fake! You're not strong at all!" Sakura shouted. She took off to help her teammate fight this kunoichi. Sasuke stood there and placed his hand to his cheek. It stung a lot. What was just said to him had stunned him and to hear it from Sakura of all people was embarrassing. That's when he heard the voice of his brother. It was telling him how weak he was. It was telling him how he wasn't worth killing. He clenched his fists in anger. He snarled and turned toward the battle.

He jumped toward the fighting, hoping to show them that he was not a coward.

**_XXXXX_**

**_Authors' Notes_**: It's a little different and short from the original but I like where it is going. I summarized the confrontation with Orochimaru because it is similar to the cannon plot. What would it do for me to write about the same thing that you have already read? Anyway, I hope you like the chapter.


	23. Chapter 22

**_Chapter 22_**

The Kusa kunoichi dodged another kunai slash and caught Naruto's other wrist when he tried to stab her in the kidneys. She tossed him but he flipped in mid-air and landed on his feet. He dashed at the teenager with both his kunai. He attacked her with stabs and slashes that she dodged, parried or blocked. The two backed off to get some space and faced each other. She was not breathing hard but Naruto was. He hated to admit it but this teen was strong.

"That was very impressive. Did Anko teach you how to use kunai like that? My master always said that she was skilled with short blades." She said with a grin.

"You just like to hear yourself talk? Don't worry; I'm going give you another hole to talk through." Naruto spat. Knowing that he couldn't match her up close, he decided to change up his strategy. He did a few seals and opened his mouth.

"Katon: Karyūdan! (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet)" Naruto shouted and spat a flame of fire at the kunoichi. She sailed over the attack and landed behind Naruto. She rushed to deal with him but was cut off by a kick from one of his clones. In mid-air, another clone hit her from above, stabbing her with two kunai. They hit the other branch with some force as the woman laid dead. The clone watched as she turned to mud. The clone was then dispelled by several shuriken from behind. Naruto summoned some more clones and charged at woman. They all dodged the barrage of shuriken and attacked.

The teen fought the clones with some difficulty. She had a smile on her face as she did.

_'So, she has showed him some of the Hebi (Snake) style that I taught her. It doesn't really fit him but he is using it well. Still, this is getting quite boring.'_ She thought. That's when she smelt something like gas. That's when she saw the clones ignite explosive tags. The explosion was big and loud. Naruto hid behind a tree for safety as the explosion happened. As his clones fought the woman, he used the Katon: Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique). He was pretty sure that he got her with that one.

Suddenly, he moved out of the way as some kunai nearly hit him. He rolled out of it and was suddenly kicked in the stomach by the woman. Naruto groaned but was able to get up and get into a stance.

"So, you still have some fight left in you? That was an interesting tactic. Do you have any more things to show me?" She asked with a smile. Naruto growled at that smile and was thinking of ways to wipe it off her face. That's when something came at the woman. She didn't even look at the figure and just backhanded it. The figure turned out to be Sakura.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto! Get away!" Sakura shouted. Naruto saw her make a seal and jumped away from the branch. Sakura then activated the jutsu-shiki (technique formula) she managed to put on the woman. They both heard her scream as an explosion sent her flying to the ground below. Naruto watched the burning corpse drop to the ground. He turned his attention back to Sakura. He made his way over to her and saw that she was holding her cheek. He gave her a surprised look.

"Sakura, what was that?" he asked in surprise.

"I've been studying that fūinjutsu (sealing technique) that you told me about. I figured that if I learned how to do jutsu-shiki it would be a help to the team. I didn't get to hold on to her for as long as I wanted to." Sakura explained.

"I don't think you have to worry. She's got to be dead now." Naruto said.

"How right you are but she has been dead for quite a while." The two turned to see that the 'woman' was still alive. Naruto jumped in the way of the blow meant for Sakura but it was so powerful that both were sent flying. The two maneuvered in mid-air so that Sakura wouldn't get crushed. As the 'woman' made a small move to end them, she dodged a barrage of kunai. The person landed and faced their attacker, Sasuke.

"Ah, so you are ready to fight Sasuke-kun?" the male voice asked. They suddenly opened their mouth and out of it came a tall man with extremely pale skin and waist-length black hair. He had a long face with pronounced cheekbones, golden eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes — a reference to his snake-like nature. He stood in front of Sasuke and waited. Sasuke growled and activated his eyes. This made the man smile. "Ah, the Sharingan. I have been waiting to see its power." Sasuke quickly did some hand seals.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)" Sasuke shouted and spat a ball of fire at him. He jumped over it and engaged Sasuke in taijutsu. With the Sharingan activate, Sasuke was able to keep up with the man. When he sped up, Sasuke was still able to follow him. He jumped away and launched another fireball. Moving like a snake, the man appeared and struck Sasuke from behind. He attacked him in mid-air but Sasuke was able to move and grab him. He placed three balls on his back and pushed off. The small explosion caught the man by surprise and stung him.

Sasuke reached into his pouch and threw several shuriken at the man. They were off target but the shuriken were attached to wires. The man noticed this and was shocked.

_'The Sōfūshasan no Tachi (Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades)!'_ he thought in shock. Sasuke landed and pulled the wires, wrapping the man up and restraining him to the branch. He then did hand seal for another jutsu.

"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)" Sasuke was surrounded by flames and they traveled up the wires. The man screamed as he was consumed by the flames. The power behind the jutsu destroyed the branch he was tied to and sent it falling to the ground. Sasuke dropped to his knees and was tired. Sakura appeared and looked at Sasuke. The boy just glared at her and Sakura just sighed at the attitude. That's when they were frozen by an unreal killer intent. A head appeared from behind and bit Sasuke in the neck. Sasuke screamed as a mark appeared on his body. Sakura couldn't move and watched with horror.

"**GET AWAY FROM HIM, YOU SON OF A BITCH!**" Naruto roared. The head moved just in time to dodge Naruto's swipe. The pressure of the swipe however left three marks on his neck. Naruto landed and pushed off the tree and chased the head. Naruto hit the ground, creating a crater just as the head returned to their attacker. Naruto took off like a bullet and attacked the man with vigor. The man dodged all his attacks and saw the red in his eyes.

_'So, she has been training the Kyūbi jinchūriki. Interesting.'_ He continued to dodge, all the while doing something behind his back. Naruto brought his arm down but the man vanished. Naruto was able to follow him and give chase but the man was ready.

"Fūton: Daitoppa! (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)" Orochimaru called out. Naruto was sent flying into a tree and hit it hard. Orochimaru was on him in seconds and lifted his mesh shirt. "Gogyō Fūin! (Five Elements Seal)" He then slammed his hand into his gut, flames on each of his fingers. Naruto roared in pain and began to feel weaker. The chakra of the Kyūbi receded and Naruto passed out. The man dropped Naruto to the ground. He looked at the blond and considered giving him a special bite. However, he was interrupted by the girl. He moved away as Sakura stood protectively over him, while carrying Sasuke.

Sakura looked at Naruto and then glared at the man in front of her.

"What did you do to the both of them, you monster?! Who are you?!" Sakura demanded.

"My name is Orochimaru." Sakura eyes went wide and her knees began to shake. She couldn't believe that one of the Densetsu no Sannin (Legendary Three Ninja) was actually here. She ignored her fear and stared him down. This amused the man some. "Do not worry; I will be retreating for now. I have already given my gift to young Sasuke. If he survives, he will come to me for more. You will watch over him now? He is very important to me." Orochimaru said and melted into one of the trees. Sakura released a breath that she was holding and wiped the sweat that appeared on her face. Why was the great Orochimaru after them? She put in the back of her mind for now. She needed to get her teammates to safety.

**_XXX_**

Anko rushed through the trees and searched for Orochimaru. She didn't know why that man was here but she didn't care. Today was the day that she ended him and got him back for his betrayal. He would not escape for her. That she swore. She jumped off another branch and searched. That's when she saw him, Orochimaru. She rocketed toward him, two kunai out.

"**_OROCHIMARU!_**" She roared. The man turned around and smiled.

"Ah, my dear Anko, how have you been?" he asked with ease. He then ducked her first strike and stepped back from her second strike. Anko threw the kunai but he easily caught them and returned them to her. She dodged and got some more space. "That hurts my feelings Anko. Aren't you happy to see your old sensei?"

"Happy? I'll be happy once you're dead!" Anko shouted. Orochimaru just smirked and charged at her. Anko jumped into the air and held her arm out. "Sen'eijashu! (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)" Four snakes shot out and attacked. They bite into the man and held out. With amazing strength, Anko pulled him toward her and she punched him in the chest with senbon between her knuckles. This sent him into the branch hard. She then did a foot stomp on his chest that made him spit blood. She spun him again before slamming him into the tree. She ended her assault by stabbing him in the hand with a kunai. She then did one handed seals, locking her and his hands together. Orochimaru saw this and was shocked.

"This is the end! This is for Konoha!" Anko roared. "Sōjasōsai no Jutsu! (Twin Snakes Mutual Death Technique)" Two snakes were summoned and they bit the both of them. Anko winced but she knew that this was for the best. She might die but she had taken this bastard with her.

"Still so impulsive Anko. Did you forget who showed you that jutsu?" Orochimaru's voice said from behind her. Anko was shocked and watched the Orochimaru in front of her smile before turning into mud. Anko cursed and dropped to her knees. "What would poor Naruto think of his sister figure sacrificing herself, leaving him alone?" Anko's eyes went wide. Finding the strength within her, she grabbed the kunai from the tree and rushed at him, roaring with rage. Orochimaru did a single seal and Anko suddenly felt unimaginable pain. She dropped to the ground, holding her shoulder. She tried to fight it but she couldn't.

"That will be enough. I was very surprised that you would be training the Kyūbi jinchūriki. I must admit, you did a very good job with him. He impressed me enough that I considered giving him my gift that I gave you." Orochimaru said.

"If you go near him again, I swear that I'll rip your fucking throat out!" Anko snarled through the pain. Orochimaru laughed at her.

"How delicious. Don't worry Anko; I have no plans to use him. I have already gotten what I came for. Besides, there are worst people out there that want your dear otouto (little brother) and you are nowhere strong enough to defeat them. Even I would be wary to get in their way." Orochimaru said.

"Damn… you…" Anko snarled.

"Do tell sensei not to cancel the exams. I would be most displeased if you do." He said and vanished from view. Anko laid on the tree branch, in pain and near death. She had enough energy to pull out a flare and launch it. After she did, she passed out. As she closed her eyes, she couldn't help but worry about Naruto.

**_XXX_**

Sakura placed a cool rag on Sasuke's forehead before checking over him. It looked like he was okay but she couldn't really tell. She then turned to Naruto who was still out. Whatever that man did, knocked him out pretty good. Surprisingly, he was in the same boat as Sasuke as his injuries were healing. She always realized that Naruto seem to recover faster than most people. She wondered why. She sighed and decided to get a little sleep. She kept a kunai on her person and positioning herself to keep an eye out. She knew that the forest had many enemies and she would have to be ready.

It would be a lesson that would save her life when the morning came.

**_XXXXX_**

**_Authors' Notes_**: Hello everyone. I would just like to let everyone know that I will be type up my chapters during the weekends from now on. I feel that is better since I don't have to worry about thinks during those two days. I'm also able to write a lot more easily during that time. Anyway, here is the new chapter of this story.

I did kind of follow the _Naruto_ plot when it came to this fight, at least Sasuke's and Anko's parts. Still after this chapter, many of the fight scenes that I will create will be original. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter of the story.


	24. Chapter 23

**_Chapter 23_**

Sakura was awakening by the sound of a trap going off. She looked out of the tree that she had placed the boys and saw that one of her mines were detonated. When the smoke cleared, she saw three people, two of them were arguing. It was that Oto genin team that was in the first part of the exams. She didn't know what they wanted but she was going to find out. Hiding their scroll and making sure that the others were safe, she stepped out of the tree. The boy wrapped in bandages hit his teammates and directed them to Sakura. The pink-haired girl looked at the group and had her kunai out.

"What do you what?" Sakura demanded.

"Are you the one that put all those genjutsu traps?!" shouted the spiky haired boy.

"I asked you what do you want." Sakura asked.

"We have come here for Uchiha Sasuke. Bring him out." The kid with the bandages said.

"What do you want with Sasuke?" Sakura demanded, getting into a stance that Naruto showed her.

"Are you really going to fight us bitch?" asked the black haired girl.

"Shut up Kin! Don't try to act tough when you fell for those corny genjutsu traps!" the boy shouted. Kin turned and glared at him but flinched from the glare that the one eyed boy gave her. He turned back to Sakura.

"We were ordered to kill him. Now, bring him out." He ordered.

"I'm not about to allow you to harm my teammate. If you want him, you'll have to go through me." Sakura said. This made the other two chuckle. Sakura growled at the fact that they did not take her seriously and decided to show them just who they were messing with. She did some hand seals and concentrated. The Oto genin watched as smoke appeared out of her ears. Her eyes opened and she faced her opponents.

"It's done. I have just placed you under my spell." Sakura said. This made the spiky hair boy laugh.

"Is that right? Well, let me show you one of my spells. Zankūha! (Decapitating Airwaves)" he shouted and fired a blast of air. It hit the spot where Sakura was but the girl vanished like mist. The boy was surprised and it increased when Sakura appeared right in front of him. She lashed out with a right. He jumped back but he was hit hard by the punch. Sakura vanished again and appeared in front of Kin. She threw a hook kick which Kin blocked. However, to her surprise, she still got hit by the ball of her foot. Sakura hit her with a three punch combo that sent her to the ground. Sakura felt the leader come at her and lashed out with a kick. He stopped but he too got hit and sent flying. Sakura vanished again as the group regrouped.

"What the hell? I know that I blocked that kick." Kin growled.

"You aren't the only one. Her leg stretched enough to hit me in the chest. Something is not right." He said. That's when Sakura reappeared and had her kunai ready. She was dropped down toward the spiky haired boy.

"Zaku!" the leader shouted.

"I see her. Zankūha!" Zaku shouted and fired. Again, Sakura just faded away and his attack missed. "Damn it Kin, dispel this genjutsu that she put on us!" He was attacked from behind as Sakura slashed him across the back. He spun around to fire but Sakura was already inside his guard and hit him with a three punch combo. Kin and bandaged kid charged at her. Sakura threw something on the ground that blinded them. They stop and looked for her. Sakura appeared like the mist and kicked the bandaged guy in the face.

"Dosu! You bitch!" Kin shouted and tried to cut her. Sakura ducked the attack and threw an uppercut. Kin dodged but she still got hit. Kin growled as she was sent flying. She managed to right herself and launched some senbon at her. Sakura vanished again and the senbon missed. Kin landed on the side of the tree and searched for her. Sakura appeared behind her and poised herself. She stabbed Kin in the shoulder. The girl cried out and fell to the ground. Zaku was starting to get frustrated with this girl and her hit and run tactics. He then got a wicked idea. He gathered air into his hands and pointed it at the tree where her teammates were. Sakura saw this and quickly moved. She appeared back in front of the tree and went inside. She quickly covered her two teammates as Zaku fired.

"Zan," Zaku began.

"Konoha Senpū! (Tree Leaf Whirlwind)" A voice said. Zaku's arms were kicked up and he received two more blows to his chest. His attack shot into the trees. Sakura was confused and got off her teammates. She looked out of the tree to see that boy clad in green. Dosu and Kin watched as Zaku was starting to stir. The boy in front of them just looked at them with serious eyes.

"I made a promise to protect Sakura-chan forever and I will keep my promise. I am the Konoha no Utsukushiki Aoi Yajū (Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast), Rock Lee!" Lee introduced. He briefly looked at Sakura who had just exited the tree. "My beautiful blossom, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am okay." She said with a blush. "I don't know why but they are after Sasuke's life. We can't allow them to hurt him."

"Yosh, they will not get pass me!" Lee exclaimed. Sakura took a deep breath and did some hand seals.

"Magen: Sakuramori! (Demonic Illusion: Cherry Blossom Forest)" Sakura shouted. The area changed and everyone was surrounded in a forest of cherry blossoms. The trees suddenly exploded and began to circle the Oto team. Sakura and Lee moved, using the genjutsu as cover. Kin tried to dispel it but she couldn't due to cuts to her body. Zaku fired his attack into the whirlwind but he paid for it with some crushing blows. Dosu was the only one who was calm throughout the attack and listened for the two. When he got a bead of someone coming at him from his blind side, he acted. He threw a punch at the approaching figure. Sakura blocked the attack with a kunai but that would be a mistake.

He focused the sounds that reverberating off the clash and used his chakra to redirect it. Sakura suddenly felt ill and disorientated. She grabbed her head and stumbled. This caused the genjutsu to fail and left her wide open to an attack. Dosu hit her in the gut and watched as she dropped to the ground. She threw up as she fell and felt the darkness coming. The last thing she heard was Lee shouting her name.

**_XXX_**

Naruto groaned as he sat up. He couldn't believe the pain that he was in. he tried to recall what happened and where he was. He heard some noise coming from the outside and wondered what was going on. He noticed that he was in a hollowed out tree. When he looked out the entrance, his eyes shot up wide, the reason being that he just witnessed Sasuke pull a guy's shoulders out of their sockets. Naruto was widely awake and looked around. He saw Sakura down and that guy with the large eyebrows down as well. Team Asuma didn't look all that good either. He was wondering what the hell happened.

That's when he saw Sasuke stalking toward the last remaining guy. He watched as the guy was giving up his scroll in order to leave. He saw Sasuke smirk evilly and rush to attack. Naruto wasn't about to let this happen. He moved and got in Sasuke's path. Sasuke skid to a stop and frowned at Naruto.

"Get out of the way dobe." Sasuke ordered.

"I don't think so. What the hell is going on with you? What the hell are those tattoos?" Naruto demanded.

"I don't know and I don't care. It has given me the power I was looking for. These Oto nin will be my first test of this power. Now move." Sasuke ordered again.

"Why don't you make me?" Naruto challenged.

"Gladly." Sasuke said and vanished. Naruto narrowed his eyes as Sasuke appeared in front of him. He saw that fast punch coming at him. Naruto dodged the blow and grabbed Sasuke by the head. He picked the surprise boy off the ground and slammed his head into the ground. He lifted his head again and drove it into the ground, this time harder. Sasuke groaned and went unconscious. The tattoos that he had were going into a spot on his neck. When Naruto saw the mark, he got really nervous.

He stood up and looked at team Asuma.

"Okay, can someone explain what the hell is going on?" Naruto asked.

**_XXX_**

Sakura moaned and struggled to open her eyes. The moan caught the attention of everyone there and one of them checked on her.

"Hey forehead, can you hear me?" the voice asked. Sakura could barely make the voice out but after a while, she could begin to hear clearly. She recognized it as someone she knew.

"Ino-buta, is that you?" Sakura asked groggily.

"Woo, am I glad that you are alright." She then turned to someone. "Hey Naruto, she's waking up!" Ino shouted. Sakura looked around and saw Naruto walk up to her. He gave her a grin.

"There's our hero. How are you feeling?" Naruto asked.

"I feel strange and my hearing isn't all there. What's going on?" Sakura asked. She then remembered what happened. "Where's Lee?"

"His teammates came and took him. He was really impressed with you. He said a lot of sweet things about your skills and your beauty. Clearly love is blind." Naruto joked.

"I would hit you if I could." Sakura said with a glare. Naruto just snorted and helped Ino sit her up. Sakura was led to a tree and leaned up against it. She looked around and noticed Shikamaru and Chōji. She saw that Sasuke was by himself and was ignoring everyone. She then looked at Naruto.

"What happened when I went down?" Sakura asked.

"Well, your fall distracted Lee enough for them to get a clean hit on him. Shikamaru's team came and saved you guys but then they were beaten. That when Sasuke woke up. I wouldn't tell you the details but let's just say I had to stop him before he killed that Oto team. It seems that they were working for that guy who attacked us." Naruto said.

"They were working for Orochimaru?" Sakura said. Naruto nodded and sat down next to her. "So what's our next move Naruto?"

"Well, we got and 'Earth' scroll and you still have our 'Heaven' scroll. So, we're making a beeline to the tower once you got your bearings." Naruto said. Sakura nodded and rested. She looked around and noticed that everyone was keeping a good distance away from Sasuke. She looked at Naruto and saw that his eyes were narrowed as he looked at him. What did Sasuke do while she was out? Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

**_XXX_**

Naruto and Sakura made their way to their room. They made good time and entered the tower before sunset. Once inside, they read the thing on the wall and figured out that they could open the scroll. Iruka appeared and was very happy to see the team. He congratulated the team but could see the fiction between members. Before he could ask what was wrong, Kakashi appeared and took Sasuke with him. It was surprising but then Naruto got a suspicious look on his face. Iruka took his attention away and led the two to their room.

As Naruto opened the door, he was suddenly tackled. Sakura looked ready to help but Iruka held her back and just shook his. She looked at the scene and watched as Anko began to check every part of Naruto's body. The blond was trying to escape but Anko had him in a strong grip.

"Hey, what's the big idea Anko-oneesan?" Naruto demanded but was ignored after a few more moments, Anko let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, he didn't place that mark on you. Sorry about that Naruto but I had to sure." Anko said.

"If you're talking about the mark that is on you, then you need to talk to Sasuke. Orochimaru was after him." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I know. We figured that out. I tried to get the Hokage to take Sasuke out of the exams but Kakashi stopped me. He was so sure of himself that he could deal with the curse mark. I think that's he's being foolish." Anko said.

"So that's why he took him?" Sakura asked. Iruka nodded at her question. She then looked at Naruto. "Naruto, what happened when I was out? I noticed that you were glaring at him and the others kept a wide berth." Naruto looked at her with a serious face.

"I only know from what I woke up to. I saw Sasuke pull one of those Oto nin shoulders out of the sockets. He was then stalking over to the last remaining one with a pleased smile on his face. I got in his way and told him that it was enough. He snarled and actually threw a punch at me. Too bad for him I wasn't in the mood and I dodged it while grabbing his face and slamming it into the ground, knocking him out." Naruto explained. He then turned to Anko. "I think Jiji is making a mistake in allowing Sasuke to continue. He's a danger to everyone if this doesn't work."

"I know but my hands are tied. Look, just get some sleep you two. I will come to get you in the morning for breakfast." Anko said. The two nodded and entered the room. Anko just kept her eye on her otouto for a while. She did not forget what her bastard of a sensei said to her.

_"There are worst people out there that want your dear otouto and you are nowhere strong enough to defeat them. Even I would be wary to get in their way."_ That comment bothered her so much. Who were these people and why were they after him? She had to find answers and now. Tomorrow, she would be taking him aside. She did not wish to allow him to know certain techniques that she learned. It was why she always got him jutsu scrolls. However, whoever these people were that even Orochimaru was weary of; those techniques would be a boon rather than a curse.

**_XXXXX_**

**_Authors' Notes_**: Under a suggestion by a reviewer, I placed a poll on my page, should Naruto summon snakes instead of Toads. Out of 363 people, fifty-five percent of you thought that would be best. The polls don't lie and I'll keep my promise. Naruto shall summon snakes. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.


	25. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

Anko walked down the hallway after leaving Naruto and Sakura alone. She was still thinking of her former sensei's words. She didn't want to believe him but he was not one to say things just for the hell of it. If there was a group after Naruto, what would they want with him? The only thing that Naruto had was the Kyūbi. If that was the reason, then he would be in deep trouble. Anyone after the power of the Kyūbi could not be doing anything good.

She sighed and realized that maybe she would have to break her rule. She was violently against teaching him any Hebi (snake) jutsu but maybe she could teach him one. She had to sleep on it first. As she made her way to her room, she saw Kakashi standing by the door of the medical bay. She really didn't want to deal with him so she just walked right by him. She saw Sasuke laying on the bed but paid him no mind. She was about to turn the corner when Kakashi spoke.

"That's kind of rude Anko. You didn't even say hello." Kakashi said in a teasing tone.

"Why would I say hello to you? We're not on good terms at the moment." Anko said and turned to continue on to her room.

"Are you still angry with me? Look, I didn't mean to step on your toes but we can't take Sasuke out of the exams. If Orochimaru is interested in him, then he could convince him to join him. Sasuke is easily persuaded and with that curse mark, he will seek Orochimaru out. If we take him out of the exam, it will give him a reason to leave." Kakashi explained.

"So we should just kiss his ass just because he's the last Uchiha? Man, if you weren't pathetic before," Anko said with a laugh. Kakashi suddenly got serious and faced the laughing Anko.

"If you have something to say Anko, then just say it." Kakashi said. Anko looked at him and grinned at him.

"You suck Kakashi. You carry this air of superiority and you believe that you are an elite but you suck. As a sensei, you are terrible. In decision making, you are terrible. You will never get my respect Kakashi until you realize that you are doing something wrong. Since I don't see that happening, I'm just going to sit back and watch as all your failures bite you in the ass." Anko said with a smile. She could see that Kakashi was not happy but she didn't really care. If he was as responsible as he claimed, she wouldn't say anything. "Well, I have to get some sleep. Keep careful watch on your student Kakashi."

Anko walked away leaving a very angry Kakashi behind.

_**XXX**_

The next day found Naruto with Anko in a training hall. He woke up with Sakura and the two went to get something to eat. They ran into team Kurenai and team Asuma and ate breakfast with them. They ignored the Suna team that and Kabuto's team and just talked to each other. Once they were done, Anko came by and took Naruto with her. Alone, Anko faced him who was pretty confused as to why she wanted him here.

"Okay gaki (brat), I know that I wasn't going to teach you any of my special jutsu but I have decided to change my mind." Anko said.

"Really?! What changed? I know that you were really adamant about me not learning any of those jutsu." Naruto said.

"That was until I met my old sensei and heard some disturbing things. I can't prove it but there are some harsh times coming. It's better that you be prepared for anything. So, I'm going to teach one of my most used jutsu, Sen'eijashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)." Anko said.

"Yes! I can't wait!" Naruto exclaimed. Anko slapped him in the back of the head. Naruto calmed down and faced her. Anko nodded and began to teach Naruto the hand seals for the jutsu.

_**XXX**_

Three days later, the second exam ended. As everyone filed into the large room, everyone wondered what was coming up next. They stood and waited form someone to speak. After a while and seeing that there were a lot of teams, the Hokage spoke.

"Congratulations, you have finished the second part of the exams." There was a sigh of relief from everybody. "However, there are just too many of you left. Because of that, we will be holding a preliminary bout."

"What?!" shouted Zaku. "We just got here! Are you tell us that we have to fight?!"

"Yes." Hiruzen said. "These exams are a substitution of a war. Will your enemies hold back just to allow you to rest?" Zaku growled at the old man but before he could speak, one of his ninja jumped forward.

"Hokage-sama, allow me to continue on." He said. Hiruzen nodded and allowed him to speak. "I am Gekkō Hayate and I am the proctor of this preliminary round. Well will randomly be cycling your names on the board that is descending right now. The winner of that match will move on to the final exam. Is there anyone who does not or cannot continue?"

"Proctor, I would like to give up. I have not fully healed up from my battles." Kabuto said.

"Very well. You may leave the floor." Hayate said. Kabuto left the floor and out of the tower. Seeing that no one else was giving up, the board began to cycle the names. The first two names were Uchiha Sasuke and Kinuta Dosu. Everyone cleared the floor and made their way to the balconies above. Sasuke faced Dosu with a smirk but Dosu looked at him with complete seriousness. Naruto saw this and was a little worried.

"I'm a little worried. That Dosu guy doesn't look like he's playing around." Naruto said to Sakura.

"You don't need to worry about Sasuke Naruto. He will do fine." Kakashi said.

"Well, of course he will. He's your only student after all." Naruto spat out. Kakashi gave Naruto a frown while Sakura elbowed him for being disrespectful. The fight got started and Sasuke wanted to end this fast. He attacked Dosu directly and that would prove to be a huge mistake. Dosu used his Melody Arm to block the attacks and generated sound with each attack. He then used the sound that he generated to surround the area. Sasuke started to get sluggish and sloppy. He was staggering and Dosu used this to attack. He pummeled Sasuke who couldn't block his attacks. He tried to activate his Sharingan but it only made his head hurt. He was sent flying into the wall.

As Sasuke struggled to stand, Dosu sneered at him.

"Is this all you can do? No wonder he gave you that power. You are weak. I'm going to finish you off and I'll show that it was a mistake to give you that power." Dosu said. Sasuke snarled and did some hand seals.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)" Sasuke fired a stream of fire at Dosu but he dodged it. Sasuke kept it up but Dosu kept avoid the attack. Dosu threw several kunai at Sasuke, making him stop his attack and dodge. Sasuke did another set of seals and called out his attack.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)" Sasuke shouted and spat out several balls of fire. Dosu countered by releasing a supersonic blast of sound. It dispelled the flames and shattered the shuriken. Dosu rushed Sasuke and threw a punch with his arm. Again, Sasuke was feeling a sense of vertigo. Dosu beat on Sasuke again and was making Sasuke look like an academy student. He jumped away to get some distance and to clear his head but Dosu would not allow him. Realizing that he needs to get one good blow, he remembered what his Sharingan copied earlier.

When Dosu lashed out again, Sasuke disappeared. Dosu was shocked until he was launched in the air by a strong kick. He was stunned and looked around for what hit him when Sasuke appeared behind him. Sasuke lashed out with a punch that caught Dosu in the jaw. He spun again and landed another blow to the chest. Sasuke continued his assault, using the descent to increase the power of his blows. At the end, he slammed the heel of his foot into Dosu's stomach just as his body hit the ground. Dosu growled in pain and could feel the contents of his stomach come up. He laid on the ground, unmoving and out cold.

Sasuke moved away and struggled to get to his feet. He was hurt and he was beaten but he was victorious. Hayate announced him as the winner. Ino cheered for him but Sakura did not. Naruto just looked at him and shook his head. Sasuke made his way up to his team and gave everyone a look. When he saw Naruto smirk at him, he narrowed his eyes.

"You fine something funny?" Sasuke asked with an edge.

"Just that your title of 'Rookie of the Year' is a lie. That was just pathetic Uchiha. And what's really funny, is that you had to steal a move from your comrades to win. That move you used to start that combo, I've seen that guy with the super hairy eyebrows use that same move. Face it; your title is nothing more than a joke." Naruto said. Sasuke threw a punch but Naruto caught it. He added some pressure and forced Sasuke to his knees.

"That's enough Naruto!" Kakashi ordered. Naruto scoffed and released him. He walked away and went to the other side of the balcony. He ignored the calls of his sensei and stopped at the edge of the balcony. Everyone looked at the scene with wide eyes and confused looks. Even the Hokage looked concerned about what he just saw. Kakashi looked over to the Hokage only to see a smirking Anko. He ignored it for now and helped his student.

The board cycled again and two more names popped up. It was Yamanaka Ino versus Sabaku no Kankuro. The two came down to the floor to fight. Kankuro looked at her with a smug grin which pissed the girl off. She was going to make this guy walk around in his underwear. Once Hayate started the match, Ino quickly used her specialty.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu! (Mind Body Switch Technique)" Ino shouted. Kankuro was surprised as the jutsu hit him. Ino slumped down and Kankuro stood still. That was until the bundle unraveled and the real Kankuro appeared. He then dispels the Henge (Transformation) over his puppet. He moved the puppet and has it show all his weapons. He held there and poised it to kill her. He looked at Hayate who announced him the winner. He goes back to his team while Asuma comes to get Ino. He knew that the girl would not be happy about her lost.

After a while, the names cycled on the board. The next two names were Aburame Shino against Tsurugi Misumi. The two appeared on the ground and they faced each other. Hayate started the match and Misumi attacked Shino with gusto. Shino dodged his attacks and kept ahead of the larger teen. Misumi continued to attack him and managed to corner Shino. He then did something that pissed off Anko and Naruto. He seemed to dislocate his joints and began to choke out Shino. The ability was too much like Orochimaru's.

"Heh, I've got you now kid. If you surrender, I won't kill you." Misumi said. Shino did not answer him. After a few minutes and a few threats, Misumi got angry. He snapped Shino's neck and was smirking at his victory. It suddenly turned to shock when Shino dissolved into a lot of kikaichū (Parasitic Insects). Misumi would not escape in time as he was consumed by them. He kicked and screamed but it soon stopped and Misumi was no longer moving. Shino appeared next to his fallen foe and the bugs returned into his coat. Shino is declared the winner and he moves back to his team.

On the balcony, Naruto watched Shino and was a little freaked out. He always thought that Shino was a quiet, reserved person but he saw a vicious side to him that he would have to be careful about.

"Hey Naruto." a voice said. Naruto turned to see Shikamaru. "You want some company?"

"Yeah, it was getting lonely." He joked. They stood there and waited for the next match to begin. "What made you come here?"

"Ino woke up and started to complain. Her voice was annoying and I didn't want to deal with it. So, what's up with you and Sasuke? I know that you guys don't really like each other but that looked kind of personal. Is it because of what happened in the forest?" Shikamaru asked.

"It isn't just the forest. You saw what he did. Sasuke has no remorse about what he does and Kakashi doesn't police his actions. You think that was the only move he copied with his Sharingan? I bet you right now he has it active and is looking to copying some more moves. It might be a powerful tool but that doesn't give him the right to abuse it. Trust me, he does that shit to me again, I'll bleed his ass." Naruto said. The board stopped on two more names. It was Sakura versus Tsuchi Kin. Shikamaru saw Naruto get a smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about? It's Sakura." Shikamaru said.

"Get ready to see something amazing Shikamaru. Sakura isn't that same annoying girl that you remember."

_**XXXXX**_

_**Authors' Notes**_: Well, I got a new chapter up. I will be updating this story every week because I know what has to happen. I will also be going into more detail with each match. I liked how this chapter came out because I was more into the fight I envisioned. I really liked the Dosu, Sasuke fight. I personally like Dosu and I think that not all of his skills were showed in the manga or anime. His Melody Arm and his ability to use sound as a weapon does make him a very dangerous foe. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.


	26. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25**_

Sakura took a deep breath and relaxed herself. She faced the Oto genin who was glaring at her. She figured that she wasn't happy about her victory over her. She could tell that she wanted to do some real damage to her. Kin kept glaring at her and couldn't wait for the match to begin. Sakura turned to Naruto who gave her a nod. She nodded back and faced her opponent.

"I would be more worried about yourself, not your teammate. I'm going to make you hurt after what you did to me." Kin snarled. Sakura didn't say anything and waited. When Hayate started the match, both quickly made a move. Kin threw several senbon at Sakura but Sakura dispelled into Sakura leaves. Kin was surrounded by the leaves and Kin cursed. She activated the bells that she had kept on the senbon. The ring bells dispelled the leaves and Sakura was frozen, holding her hands to her ears. Kin smirked and attacked Sakura punching her in the jaw. He smile disappeared when Sakura was replaced with a log.

The sound stopped and Kin turned into Sakura's fist. She was set bouncing off the ground. She got to her knees just in time to see Sakura use the Bunshin (Clone). Kin was quick to her feet and allowed the two clones to pass by her and attacked the last Sakura. She ducked and dodged Kin's attacks, staying at distance because of Kin using senbon between the knuckles. She lashed out with a low kick that stopped Kin's movement and tripped her up. She quickly connected with a knee that rocked Kin's head. She then hit her with a five punch combo and ended it with a kick to the gut. As Kin tumbled Sakura did some hand seals and disappeared.

When Kin got to her feet again she could not find the short pink haired girl. She then felt someone grab her ankle. She cried out as she was dragged underground. When the smoke cleared, Kin's head was the only thing visible. Sakura pulled out a kunai and placed it on her forehead. Kin snarled at her but she could not move and she was in a non-favorable position. Hayate declared the match over and Sakura the winner. Sakura relaxed and placed her kunai back in her holster. She bowed to Hayate and made her way back to the balcony. She could hear the sounds of Lee cheering and a group of Naruto's leading the chant 'SA-KU-RA! SA-KU-RA!' She blushed at the two but loved the attention.

There were many who were surprised by the victory. Ino couldn't believe that her rival had actually won. She didn't even know that Sakura knew jutsu besides the academy ones. She suddenly felt depressed and wondered if she was any good to be a kunoichi. Shikamaru was impressed with Sakura's skills. He was there to save her and Lee from the Oto ninja. She was already out cold and he figured that the injuries on the Oto team were because of Lee. Now, he was reconsidering that. The last was Kakashi. He had never taught Sakura those moves. He figured that genjutsu was the way to go but he never gave her any scrolls to work with. He definitely didn't teach her the Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique). He needed answers and now.

He walked over to his other two students and overheard them.

"Say it, say it, say it, say it," Naruto kept saying.

"Alright damn you! You were right and I was wrong, happy!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yes, yes I am. As I said, simplicity is better than being flashy. Using simple genjutsu and that jutsu I taught, you were able to win the match." Naruto said with a grin. Sakura just gave him a dirty glare before softening it.

"Thanks again Naruto for helping me out. I don't think I would be nearly as strong if it wasn't for you." Sakura said. That's when she noticed Kakashi.

"No problem. Unlike Sasuke, I won't ignore you and unlike Kakashi, I won't abandon you." Naruto said. He noticed that she got quiet and saw her eyes. He looked behind him and saw Kakashi. The two looked at each other before Kakashi turned and walked back over to where he was. Sakura just sighed and gave Naruto a look. Naruto did not look apologetic and turned his attention back to the match that was about to start. It was Akadō Yoroi versus Sabaku no Temari. Temari readied herself as did Yoroi. Hayate began the match and Yoroi rushed her. Temari was quick to blow him away with her tessen (Iron fan). Yoroi hit the wall hard as Temari backed away to get more of a distance.

He got up and tried again to get close to her but Temari would not allow that to happen. She opened her fan fully and waited. When he got close enough, he attempted to use his speed to get close. He managed to get very close to a surprised Temari. However, Temari smirked and vanished. Yoroi was surprised until he heard Temari speak.

"Kamaitachi no Jutsu! (Sickle Weasel Technique)" was her cry. Yoroi was left up by a violent whirlwind. He cried out as he got cut up by the slicing winds. Hayate awarded Temari the match and told her to stop. She stopped her jutsu and allowed Yoroi to drop to the ground. Everyone winced when he landed head first onto the concrete. She just walked back to her team without a care. Shikamaru, Naruto and Sakura watched with some worry.

"Those Suna ninja are kind of vicious, don't you think?" Sakura asked.

"Considering how they live and where they live, it isn't too surprising. We should all be careful." Shikamaru said. The board cycled again and Naruto smirked at who was next. He also smiled due to who he was facing.

"Well Shikamaru, good luck on your match." Naruto said. Shikamaru looked at the board and sighed. He would be going up against Tenten. He slowly made his way downstairs and faced his opponent. He could see that the girl looked very annoyed with him and his attitude.

"What the hell is your problem? Aren't you going to defend yourself?" Tenten demanded.

"What's the point? I don't even want to be here. I especially don't want to fight a girl." Shikamaru stated.

"What does that mean?" Tenten growled.

"It's just that all women are troublesome." Shikamaru said. Tenten immediately pulled out two scrolls and called out her technique.

"_**Soshoryu**_ (Twin Rising Dragons)" Tenten roared. Smoke exploded, taking the form of dragons. They spun in the air and reached the ceiling. The smoke cleared and two scrolls were revealed. Tenten jumped in the middle of the two scrolls that were still spinning. Tenten summoned an array of weapons and began to attack Shikamaru with some gusto. The boy looked at the weapons and began to run. Tenten attempted to kill Shikamaru who just kept running. It didn't help Shikamaru that Naruto was egging the girl on. After a few minutes, Tenten finally ran out of weapons. Shikamaru sighed in relief until he saw Tenten's hands move. Her weapons came out of the ground and floated in the air.

"Oh crap." Shikamaru had to continue to run as the weapons came at him again. Tenten missed the running boy again and attempted to move her weapons again. Shikamaru wasn't about to let that happen. He did a seal and his shadow connected with the wires. He used it to connect with Tenten's shadow. Now in control, he used Tenten to turn her weapons on herself. Tenten was very confused and surprised at her actions. She couldn't move her arms to dispel the jutsu and was now at Shikamaru's mercy. With no other choice, Tenten had to surrender. Shikamaru released her and quickly left the floor when he was declared the winner.

He reached Naruto who was now alone again. He glared at his friend who just smirked at him.

"You could have made that match a little exciting." Naruto said with a smirk.

"I hate you so much right now." Shikamaru said. He quickly hid behind Naruto when Tenten passed by. She attempted to glare a hole through Shikamaru. Naruto just chuckled and turned his attention to back to the grounds. The board cycled names again and it was Inuzuka Kiba against Akimichi Chōji. The two boys dropped to the ground and prepared to fight. Kiba was cocky and told Akamaru to stay out of this. He used the Shikyaku no Jutsu (Four Legs Technique) and attacks. Chōji stood his ground and took the blow from Kiba. However, Chōji absorbed the blow and threw Kiba back several feet. The boy was surprised and tried again. Chōji took the blow again and sent him flying again.

Naruto was impressed and looked at Shikamaru.

"Wow, I didn't know Chōji was so strong." Naruto said.

"He's not really strong but he's using his brain a little. He's using his clan's ability to absorb the damage and return it, using Kiba's own energy against him." Shikamaru said.

"That's pretty cool." Naruto said. Kiba growled at Chōji would was standing in the same position. He called Akamaru to his side and gave him a pill. Akamaru's fur turned red and his energy spike. He jumped on Kiba head and the boy did a signal seal.

"Jūjin Bunshin! (Beast Human Clone)" Kiba called out and Akamaru turned into a copy of Kiba. The two Kiba moved and attacked Chōji. Chōji stayed on the defensive and was parrying every attack of Kiba's. He was using mostly throws and redirects to combat the two. Kiba was getting frustrated but quickly calmed himself. He threw two smoke balls at Chōji and blinded him. They both used this to attack Chōji. Chōji couldn't help himself but take some blows from the two. That's when Kiba decided to finish it.

"Gatsūga! (Fang Passing Fang)" Kiba said. The two began to spin and came at Chōji to finish the match.

"Baika no Jutsu! (Multi-Size Technique)" Chōji called out. He grew in size and got very big. When Kiba's and Akamaru's attack hit, Chōji was able to absorb it the brunt of the attack and threw the two drills away and into the wall. The two crashed into the wall and grunted. Chōji decided that it was time to attack. Slipping his arms, legs and head inside, Chōji began to roll.

"Nikudan Sensha! (Human Bullet Tank)" Chōji shouted and quickly rolled towards them. Kiba shook the cobwebs out but he saw the large rolling ball coming at him. He looked at Akamaru and told Akamaru to move. They did and Chōji crashed into the wall. Kiba and Akamaru used the Gatsūga again but Chōji used the roll to launch himself from the wall and clash against the Gatsūga. The attacks were batted away and sent flying. Chōji managed to stop and took to the air. Using the gravity, Chōji brought his full weight down on one of the Kibas. The Kiba gasped before turning back into Akamaru.

Kiba roared at Chōji for hurting his friend and charged at him with everything. Chōji rolled at him as well. Kiba did a powerful Tsūga (Passing Fang) and Chōji increased his speed. The two moves clashed and there was a large explosion. Everyone watched the smoke, awaiting a victor. When it did clear, they all saw Chōji and Kiba on the ground. They were both not moving and both had swirly eyes. Hayate checked them both and stood.

"This match has been declared a draw." Hayate said. While the outcome was not what some wanted, people were impressed with the fight. Kurenai went to get her student and Asuma did the same with Chōji. Naruto had to say that was a very interesting match.

"It looks like things are starting to pick up. Let's see," Naruto said and looked around to see who was still left. "There's the guy with the large eyebrows, myself, the guy with his arms in slings, Hinata, that Neji guy and the sand guy. Oh man, I can't wait to go."

"Calm down Naruto, why must you always be so excited?" Shikamaru said. Naruto was about to say something when the next two names were shown. Naruto's face took a serious expression when he saw that it would be Hinata against her cousin Neji. He looked across to see Hinata had a similar expression on her face. As Neji made his way down, he appeared right next Naruto.

"Let's see if your influence has done anything to her. In the end, it is her fate to be a loser, just like you." Neji said and walked off. Naruto just glared at the retreating form of Neji and really resisted to toss a kunai to the back of his head. He looked back toward Hinata who was also making her way down. The two locked eyes with each other for a brief moment. Naruto gave her a 'thumbs up' and a goofy grin. Hinata smiled and nodded at him before continuing. Shikamaru looked at Naruto before facing the field.

"Do you think that she will do well against Neji Naruto?" Shikamaru asked seriously.

"I think so. I believe that Hinata will not just show Neji just how strong she is but she going to show just how strong a Hyūga can really be." Naruto said. The two focused on the floor and waited for the match to begin.

_**XXXXX**_

_**Authors' Notes**_: In the last story, I had Sakura draw with Kin. Looking back, I should not have given her such powerful jutsu. The jutsu I gave her would have killed her on the spot due to her chakra level. Yes, with Naruto's help, her level rose but not enough to do any of the jutsu I allowed her to do. So, I had her use an easy D-rank jutsu and use her brain to defeat Kin. I actually like the fact that I wrote it this way. Well, enjoy the fights and watch out next week for the next chapter.


	27. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

Hinata walked down and faced her cousin, Neji. She was very nervous and fidgeted for a bit. Neji saw this and narrowed his eyes.

"I thought that you have changed but I guess that I was wrong. You are still that scared little mouse that is too afraid of her own shadow. It is your fate after all." Neji sneered. Hinata looked like she was going to break down but she then closed her eyes and remembered.

____Flashback____

"_So, your cousin hates you for his father's death? Weren't three at the time? Why does he believe that a three year old can fight a jōnin?" Naruto asked Hinata. They were at the ramen stand, Naruto treating her after their confrontation with Neji. The prick was insulting her in a round-about way that he did not like. He then offered an ear to her and asked what that was about._

"_That's one reason but another reason is that he feels that I don't belong in the main house because I am not the typical Hyūga." Hinata said sadly._

"_Well that's a good thing. No offense but most of clansmen are pricks and your dad is an ass." Naruto said, gaining a gasp from Hinata. "You shouldn't worry about Neji either. He's just a coward who's blaming you for no good reason. You need to just look him in the eyes one day and tell him that he's a jerk and delusion. Oh, if he tries to break you down again, just turn it on him and tell him to 'bring it bitch'." That earned him a slap on the head by Ayame. Hinata giggled and just smiled._

____Present____

Hinata opens her eyes and looked at Neji with some confidence. Neji saw this and sneered. Before he could talk, Hinata stopped him.

"I know what you're going to say and you can just save your words cousin. I will not be put down by your words because they are nothing more than an excuse. I am sorry that your father died but I will not be blamed for it anymore. I will not carry the guilt of his death on my shoulders just to make you happy. If you want to hurt me, then you are welcomed to try. However," Hinata activated her Byakugan without a hand sign and got into a stance. "You will find it much harder than you realized. So, in the words of my best friend, bring it bitch." Hinata said. There was a 'yeah' shout and Neji was snarling in rage. He activated his Byakugan and slipped into the traditional stance. Seeing this, Hinata changed her stance and readied herself. Seeing that the talk was over, Hayate started the match.

Neji struck out to hurt Hinata badly but Hinata moved and redirected the blow. She twirled and pushed Neji away. Shocked, Neji spun around and lashed out with a kick. Hinata redirects the kick, throwing him a little off balance. Neji gains control and strikes out. Hinata moves with grace, avoiding and redirecting his Juken (Gentle Fist) strikes. When Neji tried to strike her in the chest, Hinata blocked his hands and began circling them. Neji could not break free but he wouldn't have to as Hinata locked his arms to his chest. She then slammed her other palm into his trapped arms and sent him skidding back a few steps. Hinata took her stance and waited. Neji looked at her with shock, which quickly changed to rage.

"What the hell are you doing?! That's not the Juken!" he roared.

"It might not be the clan's Juken but it is my Juken. What's wrong? Aren't you the prodigy of the Hyūga?" Hinata mocked. Neji growled and charged at Hinata. The two engaged each other again and the fight was on. Everyone watched with some surprise. Who would have thought that the meek and shy Hinata would be doing so well against the Hyūga prodigy? What did she mean about her Juken? Gai looked at the fight with some awe before smiling. He then made his way over to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, was it you who inspired this youthful behavior in Hinata-hime (Princess)?" Gai asked. Naruto looked at him with some confusion. Sakura and Shikamaru looked at him in confusion as well. Gai explained himself more. "That form and style, it is not the traditional Juken. Did you encourage this change?"

"Oh that, why didn't you say that in the first place?" Naruto asked with confusion. He quickly turned back to the fight. "Well, I only made a suggestion after we had a spar. I saw that the traditional Juken wasn't working, so I suggested that she creates her own. She was resistant at first but I manage to coax her into it."

"You mean annoy her into it." Shikamaru said, earning a glare from Naruto.

"That is very youthful of her. She has done what I've been saying for quite a while. She has created a soft style to the Juken." Gai said. Back to the fight, both Hyūgas were having quite a fight. Hinata's created soft style was keeping up with Neji's strikes. Neji was starting to get frustrated because her style was actually working. He had taken several blows from her that hurt like hell. He was getting annoyed and decided to stop this now. Neji changed his strategy and used his fingers to strike Hinata's arm. He did the same to her other arm. Hinata caught his arm and pulled him toward her. She slammed her shoulder into his chest and made him back off.

Hinata realized something was wrong and used her Byakugan to check her chakra. That's when she noticed that Neji sealed the chakra in her arms. She looked up to see the smile on his face.

"You may have used that abomination of the Juken but the games are over. As you can see, I have sealed off the chakra in your arms. What will you do now?" Neji asked with some humor. He pushed off his back leg to attack. Hinata took a deep and flared her chakra. Neji watched with some concern and it turned to shock when he saw the chakra return to her arms. He lashed out but she knocked it away. She did the same with his other arm and began to dispel her chakra out of all her points. Neji was wide eyed as Hinata covered herself in chakra.

"Hakkeshō Kaiten! (Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven)" Hinata roared and spun. A spinning dome of chakra appeared and grind into Neji who was wide open. He was then flung several feet across the floor, bouncing twice and landing in a heap. Hinata stopped spinning and dropped to a knee. Everyone watched with surprise. What were they just witnessing? The only one cheering was Naruto who pumping his fists in the air. Sakura and Shikamaru could only watch with wide eyes. Was Hinata really that strong? Even Kurenai looked on in surprise.

Hinata took a few breaths. The Kaiten was still new to her and she didn't have the stamina to do another one. It took a lot out of her just to push enough chakra into her system to undo the blocked chakra points. She could only hope that the fight was over. She did not get her wish. Neji struggled to stand to his feet. Once up, Neji looked at her with extreme hate. She could see his rage and she needed to gather a proper defense. It was not to be were Neji teleported right in front of her in a very familiar stance.

"**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!** (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)" Neji shouted. With amazing skill and speed, Neji hit Hinata with sixty-four strikes to her body. The blows were hard and painful, forcing Hinata to spit blood. Neji ended his attack, throwing a powerful palm strike to her stomach that sent her flying across the air. Hinata hit the ground and bounced. Hinata then hit ground and stayed there unmoving. Neji wasn't done and he moved to end her. He ignored Hayate and charged her. That's when he caught something out of the corner of his eye. It was a fist with three kunai in between the fingers. It was stopped short of piercing his head.

Everyone looked at the scene with shock and awe. Neji was held by Gai from behind. Hayate had his fingers on his forehead and Kurenai had his arm. The person who was holding the kunai, his arm was held by Anko, he was held back by a combination of Kakashi and Shikamaru's Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique). Neji looked and saw the rage in the eyes of Naruto. Medics quickly rushed to the Hinata's prone form and got to work. Naruto was struggling to get to Neji and Shikamaru was having a time keeping Naruto in place.

"Damn it Naruto, calm the hell down!" Anko shouted.

"Calm down? **CALM DOWN?!** This prick deserves to die for what he did! I don't care if it was a match! He tried to kill his family all because he got his ass handed to him by someone he deem weak! He's the weak one!" Naruto shouted.

"You dare to call me weak loser!" Neji shouted and glared at him.

"You are weak! You're too much of a coward to face things and you put it on other people! You've bullied Hinata for as long as she had been alive and she finally stood up to you! You and those assholes in your clan deemed her as weak and she just showed you just how strong she really is! She actually strong and your ego can't handle it!" Naruto spat. Neji was seething and looked to go after him but Gai held him in place.

"_**Enough, both of you!**_" Hiruzen shouted. This got everyone attention. Both genin turned to face him and had sweat rolling down their cheek. He glared at the both of them. "The winner of the match is Hyūga Neji due to interference."

"**WHAT?**" Naruto roared.

"You will be _**silent **__genin_." Hiruzen stated. "Gai, take your student to the balcony. Anko, take Naruto to the other side and watch over him. That's all." Final and over, the two both relaxed but they continued to glare at each other.

"You better pray that we do not meet in the finals. I will destroy you and put you in your place." Neji snarled.

"That goes for you too jackass. You better pray I don't win because if I do, I'm going to take my kunai, attach some explosive notes, shine that shit up and shove it straight up your ass!" The jōnin grabbed the two and led them toward the balconies. Anko lead Naruto past the Suna team and to the far corner of the other side. She made sure that she had a good grip on Naruto. Shikamaru finally relaxed and sat down.

"Oh man, that was troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Are you alright Shikamaru?" Sakura asked him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Man, I hope that I don't fight Naruto in the finals. If he could resist my Kagemane no Jutsu, I have no shot." Shikamaru said. The board cycles again and two names pop up. It was Rock Lee vs. Gaara.

_**XXX**_

Naruto was glaring at Neji and flipping a kunai knife in the air. It would be so easy to just throw this weapon and bury it inside his head but he knew that Anko would stop him. Anko just looked at him with a sigh and took the kunai away from him.

"That will be enough of that. There is a great match going on and you're missing it." Anko said.

"You think I care about this match right now? All I want to cut that son of a bitch into pieces for what he did." Naruto snarled.

"Come on Naruto, you know her situation with her clan. She's told you about. Why are you so surprise by what happened between the two?" Anko asked.

"Because it's bullshit! She's been listening to that shit from those dried up drones all her life that she's useless. Before she met me, she was this shy girl would always stutter. We became friends and we both pushed each other to be better so we can accomplish our goals. She deserves respect for that. Besides, she is one of my precious people and my best friend. I don't like to see her hurt." Naruto said. Anko had hearts in her eyes and hugged Naruto, holding him in the air.

"That's just so cute. Why can't Iruka be sweet like you?" Anko asked with a pout.

"Maybe because rape, no matter what reason, is still illegal." Naruto muttered. Anko heard him and turned the hug into a rear naked choke hold. Naruto was flailing around, trying to escape death.

_**XXX**_

The match between Lee and Gaara ended in Gaara's victory. Gai had to step in to save his student who was badly injured. Most of the injuries that he sustained were self-inflicted due to him using the Hachimon (Eight Gates). Sakura was very concerned about Lee as it seems that his injures were very bad. As Lee was carried off the floor, the final two genin got ready to fight. Abumi Zaku walked down to the floor, his arms being removed from the slings that he was wearing. Naruto was about to jump down to face him but he was stopped by Anko.

"Okay kid; remember what we were talking about before they took Lee out of here." Anko said.

"Alright already! Geez, you're acting like you're any better! What about that guy that been walking with a limp for two months?" Naruto demanded.

"Hey, that bastard called me a whore! I am an active, vibrant woman who just enjoys a good time." Anko explained.

"Good time, yeah right. Sneaking into Iruka's home and cutting pieces of his hair to make your 'Iruka' doll," He was cut off by Anko punching him in the jaw. Naruto hit the ground with a thud. Everyone just watched with a sweat-drop on the back of their heads.

_**XXXXX**_

_**Authors' Notes**_: Hey guys, here's a new chapter. I hope you noticed 'The Rock' comment that I used. I just felt that it was proper. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.


	28. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27**_

Naruto got off the ground and looked up at Anko. He gave her a glare before focusing on his opponent. The boy gave him an angry look and took both of his hands out of the slings. Naruto just looked at him like he was bored.

"I would have liked to fight the Uchiha but you'll have to do. I don't care what that bitch told you to do. It isn't going to matter because I'm going to kill you." Zaku said. Naruto just raised an eyebrow at him but did not say anything. He looked at Hayate and raised one finger. He made his way to where Sakura and Shikamaru were standing.

"Hey Sakura, are you carrying that grooming razor?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at Naruto in surprise.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Let me borrow it for a while." Naruto said. Sakura gave him a look.

"No way! I'm not giving you my razor! I need it!" Sakura said.

"Look, no one cares about your hairy legs. Just loan me the razor or I'm coming up there and taking it from you." Naruto said. Sakura looked ready to argue but she knew Naruto a little better. He was just as crazy as Anko and while he would not really hurt her, he would do something to devastate her. She sighed and pulled out her razor. She tossed it to Naruto who caught it.

"Thanks. After this is over, I'll get you a new one and those scrolls you wanted." Naruto said. He took off his coat and tossed it to the side. He gave Hayate a nod and the jōnin nodded back to him. He raised his hand and started the match. Naruto flipped out the blade while Zaku quickly held out his arm, palm facing him.

"Zankūha! (Decapitating Airwaves)" Zaku called out. Naruto vanished and the blast hit the wall. That's when Zaku felt a cut on his back. He threw his other arm back to fire another Zankūha but saw nothing. Another sting was felt as he was cut on his arm. He backed away, looking for Naruto. When he felt something touch his shoulder, he spun into an elbow. This was followed up with a knee, another elbow and finished with a side kick. Zaku was flying and hit the ground. He was quick to his feet and fired another Zankūha. It hit nothing.

"You're a one trick pony huh?" Naruto asked from behind. Zaku turned to fire but Naruto caught the wrist. He cut his forearm in three places and cut his calf. Zaku dropped to a knee but fired another Zankūha from his other arm. Naruto jumped away and landed a distance away. Zaku was holding his bleeding arm as Naruto twirled the razor in his hand.

"Is that all you can do? That's pretty boring. Why don't you give up and I won't have to cut you up." Naruto said with a bored tone.

"You son of a bitch, I'm going to wipe you off the face of planet!" he shouted. Naruto just sighed.

"Well, I tired. Since you're going to be a little girl about this, I want to test out this method Anko uses on her prisoners." Naruto said. For the next ten minutes, everyone was a witness to the most disturbing thing in the world. Everyone cringe at every cut Naruto made on Zaku. What was more disturbing to everybody was the fact that Naruto seem to be enjoying himself. He was even doing a little dance as if he was listening to music. Zaku was on his knees, bleeding from several wounds all over his body. The only one cheering throughout the thing was Anko. She called for more blood and cheered when she got it.

"Alright… alright… I… I give up. I FUCKING GIVE UP!" Zaku shouted. Naruto stopped his dance and nodded at Zaku. He wiped the blood off on his pants and made her way to get his coat. He flipped the razor into the handle and calmly accepted his win, walking back over to Anko. The woman smiled and congratulated Naruto, praising him. Everyone just watched in silence as the two crazy people just smiled at what just happened. Hiruzen just pinched the bridge of his nose. He now regretted allowing Anko to train him. It was just like what Gai did to Lee.

_**XXX**_

Naruto and Sakura made their way to the hospital. After getting Zaku off the floor and cleaning up the blood, everyone took lots to see who was fighting who in the finals a month from now. Naruto was glad for his drawing because he got that prick Neji. Sasuke got that Gaara guy and Sakura got a bye. Naruto didn't really care about that now. He need to go and check on Hinata and hoped that she was alright. Sakura came with him. When they got the room number, they made their way to Hinata's room. Their trip was stopped by Kakashi.

"You guys sure left in a hurry." Kakashi said.

"Well, I am going to check on Hinata with Naruto." Sakura said.

"Yeah, she also wants to check on Lee because she kind of interested in him. Didn't know she was into bowl cuts." Naruto added. It earned him a slap to the head.

"Anyway, I wanted to say that I'm proud of you two. You did well in these exams. However, I have a little dilemma. While I would love nothing more to train you all, I have to focus on only one of you. Sasuke's opponent is a serious threat and he will need my help to deal with it." Kakashi said. He watched both of his students and surprisingly, Naruto did not make a snide comment. Seeing his expression through his mask, Naruto spoke.

"What? This will probably be the only time I agree with you. Something is up with Gaara, something dangerous. Besides, isn't like you weren't planning on focusing on Sasuke, with or without Gaara." Kakashi held his tongue and gave the two an eye smile.

"I'm glad that you understand. However, I'm not going to leave you high and dry." Kakashi said. That's when someone made themselves known to the three. "Guys, this is Ebisu. He'll be doing me a favor and training the both of you."

"Seriously? The closet pervert is going to be training the both us. You mean to tell me that you couldn't find each of us a sensei? You do know that the both of us are in the finals? What reason do you have to have us train with the same sensei?" Naruto demanded.

"Look Naruto, can't you just accept my help just once? I'm trying to help you at least survive the finals." Kakashi explained.

"You know what that sound like to me? That sounds like that you don't believe that I will succeed in beating Neji. It sounds like you don't think that Sakura can go far. No insult to Ebisu because I see some improvement in Konohamaru, but your meaning is hidden under those words. Because of that, you can take you help and keep it." Naruto said. He faced Ebisu and gave him a serious look. "Sakura has the potential to be very good. She's hard working and smart as hell. You do everything in your bag of tricks to make sure that she goes into the finals and kick as much ass as possible. Can you do it or are you all talk?"

Ebisu looked at Naruto and fixed his glasses.

"Who do you think you are talking to boy? I am training our future Hokage." Ebisu said with a smirk. With a nod, Naruto moves on to Hinata's room. Kakashi called out to him but the blond ignored him. He continued on his trek and arrived to Hinata's room. He entered the room and saw her. Her chest was heavily taped due to the damage caused by Neji. This made him angrier. She was asleep and looked to be breathing a little better. He walked up to the side of her bed and looked at her.

"You did really good Hinata. You showed that bastard Neji just how strong you are. You did it on your own, without the help of your dick dad. Man, I can only image the look on his face when he hears that the daughter he deemed a failure was actually beating the so-called prodigy. Even Neji's sensei was impressed with what you did. You're on your way Hinata to changing the clan for the better." Naruto told the sleeping girl with a smile. He then got serious.

"I'm going get him back Hinata. I'm going to mess Neji up so bad that you probably won't recognize him. I know that you might be upset with me for it but I'll take that. No one hurts my precious people and gets away with it. No one." Naruto said. He took Hinata's hand and gave it a squeeze. He then ran out of the room, not seeing the two adults that were listening in. Kurenai had a small smile on her face while Hiashi had a neutral look on his. He decided to head back to the compound. He would send someone to keep an eye on his daughter. He had much to think about.

_**XXX**_

Kakashi made his way to see the Hokage. He needed permission to take Sasuke with him out of the village to train. However, that was the furthest thing from his mind. He was angry with Naruto again. His refusal of his help again just finally set him off. He didn't like how a child just kept questioning every decision that he made. He was the sensei, he was the student. He was supposed to do everything he said and accept the fact that he knew what was best. This challenging him thing was something he didn't like and it needed to stop.

As he entered the office, he saw another one of his problem. To him, it was the cause of his current problem. Anko and Hiruzen turned to see Kakashi. Anko saw the angry look on his face and that his anger was directed to her. Anko frowned and wondered what he was going to complain about now.

"You got a problem Kakashi?" Anko asked.

"Yeah I have a problem. I have a problem with you and Naruto." Kakashi stated with an edge.

"Really? Why don't you tell me what we did this time?" Anko asked.

"Naruto is a genin and he should start acting like it. You might find it amusing to challenge authority but I don't like it. What I do with my team is not to be questioned or to be challenged. What I do is for his benefit." Kakashi said hotly.

"Oh, so he's just supposed to follow your lead like a damn robot? He's just supposed to ignore when he is being treated unfairly? Any ninja worth their salt would have called you out on your bullshit and you know it! You've been playing favorites and Naruto told you so. Respect is earned, not given and you haven't earned any of his or mine!" Anko shouted.

"Your involvement in Naruto's life has turned him as crazy as you! We already have a copy of Gai! We don't need a copy of you!" Kakashi spat.

"Well a copy of me and Gai are a lot better than a copy of you! What's your copy going to do? Is he going to leave behind his friend's body just to save his ass?!" Anko shouted. Kakashi was livid and looked ready to attack. That's when an oppressive killing intent flooded the room. Both jōnin turned to see the narrowed eyes of the Sandaime Hokage. Both adults quickly shut up and stood up straight. Sweat rolled off their heads and waited for their leader to talk. The feeling went away and the old man gave the two a stern look.

"This discussion about Naruto has gone on long enough. I am tired of hearing the both of argue about the boy. Kakashi, Naruto has always been a free thinker and maybe he has become even more of a free thinker thanks to Anko but that does not excuse your lack of training of your team. I have kept my eye on your team since that little information about your team's discord was brought to light. Sakura has such potential but you don't nature it. Naruto is a ninja that is ready for knowledge but you ignore it."

"Sir," Kakashi began but he cut off by a stern look.

"No more excuses Kakashi! You will own up to your mistakes. You have not been the jōnin I believe you to be and I am very disappointed in your actions. After the exams are over, a complete review will be held on your performance. We will determine if you are fit to continue on as jōnin sensei of your team. Do you understand?" Hiruzen said.

"Yes sir." Kakashi said seriously.

"Anko, you are dismissed. I will get you that information as soon as I get it." Hiruzen said.

"Thank you sir." Anko said and made her way out of the office. Hiruzen turned his attention to Kakashi.

"Now, did you have something to ask me?" Hiruzen asked.

"I would like permission to take Sasuke out of the village to train." He answered.

"You have it. Now go." Hiruzen said. Kakashi bowed and made his way out of the office. Hiruzen sighed and looked out the window. It always gave him peace of mind. He would need it for the coming storm that would hit the village.

_**XXXXX**_

_**Authors' Notes**_: That part with Naruto and Zaku, I saw the torture scene from _Reservoir Dogs_ and can I just say that Michael Madsen is awesome. Anyway, I like how this chapter turned out. A lot was different in this chapter due to the changes in the prelims. Enjoy the new chapter.


	29. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28**_

Naruto was walking around in thought. While he was going to mess up Neji, he needed to train for it. Naruto admitted that Neji was really strong. He had sparred with Hinata before and he knew that the Juken hurt. Sure his could use his new jutsu that Anko taught him but the Byakugan would help him avoid it. A lot of his tricks would not work against him. So, he had to come up with a plan of attack.

He was near the bath houses when he saw a man on a frog. The man was clearly a pervert as he looked through a peep hole. If there was one thing that Naruto did not like, it was perverts. He was a little hypocritical due to his own perverted jutsu but he ignored it due to the fact that he was only interested in one girl. Well, it was time to do what he did best, ruin someone day.

"Pervert alert! Pervert alert! Pervert around the bathhouse! Pervert around the bathhouse! Run! Flee! Escape!" Naruto shouted. The man looked around to see where the voice was coming from but the alert sent the girls running. The man looked back to see them fleeing. He turned to the smiling blond and was not happy.

"What the hell kid? Why would you do that? That was some good research material!" he shouted.

"Research material? What, you can't get it up so you spy on young women to get off?" Naruto asked. The man looked at Naruto with surprise before looking at him with rage.

"How dare you?! Do you know who I am?!" he roared.

"Should I care?" Naruto asked. That's when the man did a ridiculous dance with the frog.

"I am the greatest man among men! I am worshiped all around the world! Women flock to me in droves due to my manliness. I am the great Gama Sennin (Toad Hermit), the Gallant Jiraiya!" he shouted out. The frog blew out fire to end the routine. Naruto stared at the man before pulling out a big card that said three. "Oh, screw you!"

"Anyway, I guess I should report you. I think peeping is wrong and so is doing drugs." Naruto said and turned to leave. He was suddenly grabbed and turned to face the angry man.

"Hey kid, you just ruined my research and you need to make it up to me now." Jiraiya said.

"Excuse me?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

"You heard me brat. Now, what are you going to do to make it up to me?" Jiraiya demanded. Naruto looked at Jiraiya before giving him a huge smile.

_**XXX**_

Jiraiya made his way to the spot that Naruto told him about, a secret spring where only the hottest of females go. It was too good to be true but Jiraiya was a very huge pervert. He made his way there and was not disappointed. They were hot, very hot. Jiraiya could only giggle and pull out his telescope to view the lovelies in the water. He even took out a pad and began to scribble. He was getting a few good ideas until he was hoisted in the air. He then felt the air leave him as someone hit him hard in the gut. When he looked up, he was surrounded by some pretty women in towels. They did not look happy to see him.

"Hello ladies, how are you all this evening?" Jiraiya asked nervously.

"You know, I thought the last warning we gave you perverts would have taught you something. This is a private spring used by the kunoichi of this village and we will not be peeped on." Was the woman's growl. Jiraiya was shocked to hear this and knew that he had been had. He didn't have any time to curse as a bunch of fists descended onto him.

_**XXX**_

Hiruzen couldn't keep the mirth off his face. If anyone would tell him that he would find one of his student, tied up, beaten and bare naked with the words pervert painted on him, he would not have believed it. However, this was Jiraiya and he tended to get into situations like that.

"So, you must have had a fun night yesterday. While I know the civilian women to be a little violent, I know a kunoichi beating when I see it. I've warned our shinobi not to spy on the kunoichi and now I'm telling you." Hiruzen said with some amusement.

"Oh ha, ha, very funny sensei. When I get my hands on that little brat, I'll ring his neck." Jiraiya threaten. Hiruzen raised an eyebrow before laughing.

"So, you fell for one of Naruto's tricks. That boy is always doing something amusing." He choked out between laughs. Jiraiya growled until he recognized the name.

"Wait, are you talking about Uzumaki Naruto? That was Minato's brat?" Jiraiya said.

"Yes. He has grown up in a very 'interesting' way. I've come to regret it but the two of them do make each other happy." Hiruzen said.

"What does that mean?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well, Naruto has taken a surrogate sister. You might know her as Mitarashi Anko." Jiraiya looked at Hiruzen like he was kidding. He just sighed at his expression. "Yes, that Anko. While Naruto has developed a few of her 'traits', they do make the other happy. Naruto can be more open and he does not hide behind that fake smile of his. Anko has become more 'parental' since taking care of him. I believe that they need each other due to their similar lives." Hiruzen said.

"Is that so? Tell me more about this sensei." Jiraiya said. Hiruzen and his old student would be talking for quite a while.

_**XXX**_

When Hinata awoke from her slumber, she was greeted by Kurenai and her caretaker, Kō. Kō was ordered to watch over her by her father. He would not explain why but he did tell her that her father was pleased with her performance. Hinata was surprised by this but she was reminded that several of the elders were not too happy with her version of the Juken. She asked if there would be consequences but Kō did not believe that there would be. Kurenai offered her a place to stay should things get unbearable at home.

Hinata asked about the finals and she was very concerned when she learned that Naruto would be facing Neji. Kurenai had told her about Naruto's attempt to kill her cousin. Naruto knew a lot about her life at the Hyūga compound and he was not happy. She even remembered when Naruto viciously pranked several elders for something that they did to her. To hear that her crush went after her cousin with a kunai worried her greatly. Naruto would do anything to make someone pay for hurting his friends. She wished that she could talk to him.

Her wish was granted when the window to her room opened and in entered Naruto. He had that grin on his face and was holding a box of her favorite treat, cinnamon buns.

"Hey, you are looking a little better. I brought you a treat." Naruto said. Hinata clapped and took the box from Naruto. She opened it and took one of the buns and began to eat it with gusto. Naruto just smirked at her. That's when Hinata realized something.

"Why did you come through the window?" Hinata asked.

"Oh that. Well, that guy that was guarding your door didn't look like the type to let me through due to my reputation. Plus, some of the doctors would have taken the box away from me." Naruto answered. Hinata accepted this before eating another cinnamon bun. After a brief silence, Hinata set the box to the side and looked at Naruto.

"I heard that you will be facing my cousin in the finals." Hinata said.

"Yeah," Naruto said a little somberly. He knew what Hinata wanted. "Look Hinata, I know what you want but that's not going to happen. This bastard deserves the beating that I'm going to give him. He should not get away with what he did."

"Even if you know why he is that way?" Hinata asked softly.

"That isn't the point! He tried to kill you! How can you just let that go! I'm sorry if you hate me for it but I'm going to lay waste to Neji." Naruto stated with conviction.

"He is my family Naruto. If you can't forgive your family, then you are very cold to the world. Haven't you forgiven everyone who has done things to you? Hasn't Anko done the same? Naruto, I am begging you, do not kill my cousin." Hinata begged with sadness. Naruto groaned and looked at Hinata's sad expression. He just couldn't resist her when she was like that. He never like to see her sad. He groaned and gave her a pout.

"Okay, I wasn't going to kill him. Mess him up really well but not kill. If it will make you happy, I will not cut him up. I reserve the right to main him though." Naruto said roughly. Hinata smiled and jumped out of her bed to hug Naruto. Naruto was surprised and took a step back. This proved to be a mistake as Hinata began to fall. Naruto attempted to catch her but he tripped over his feet. The two fell with Hinata landing on top of Naruto. Naruto groaned as he rubbed his head. When he looked up he was staring at two lavender eyes. Hinata was straddling him and the two were blushing really hard.

Unfortunately, the noise alerted the two people outside. One was Hinata's caretaker and the other was Hinata's sensei. Both looked at the scene and neither was happy about what they were seeing. Hinata sat up and was very red. Naruto was attempting to get up but he just couldn't with Hinata on top of him.

"S-sensei, K-Kō, this isn't w-what it looked like." Hinata quickly said with a stutter. Kurenai and Kō did not let up their glares. They wanted to set Naruto ablaze with the glares. However, a voice stopped them.

"Well now, you youngsters sure do move fast." Everyone turned to see Jiraiya by the window. The two jōnin were surprised by his arrival.

"Hey, you're that pervert from yesterday." Naruto said.

"I don't think that you have any room to judge me considering your position." That comment made the two blush. "Anyway, I know that you want to kill the boy, I know the feeling. However, I can't allow you to kill the kid that I'll be training during the month."

"Say what?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya did not answer him. He simply picked up Hinata and placed her in bed. He then grabbed Naruto by the scruff of his coat and vanished with him. The jōnin were very surprised and were left alone with a blushing Hinata.

_**XXX**_

Naruto was a little dizzy due to the vanishing act that Jiraiya pulled. It took him a while to get his footing back. When he did, he rounded on the old man.

"What's the big idea? What makes you think that I would train with you of all people?!" Naruto asked loudly.

"Well, I am the student of the Hokage and one of the strongest ninja around. Besides, I think that we got off on the wrong foot and I would like to change that. Also, with your chakra pool, I was planning to teach you a very powerful jutsu." Jiraiya stated. Naruto was a bit intrigued by this.

"Okay perv, you got my attention but there might be a problem with that. Ever since that guy did something to my gut, my chakra has been acting strange." Naruto explained. Jiraiya was concerned and lifted Naruto's shirt. That's when he saw the seal.

'_So he faced off against Orochimaru. This is his work, crude and not professional. If he's going to learn the Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique), then I will need to deal with this.'_ He thought. As he gathered chakra, he got a wicked smile on his face. "Okay kid, get ready for this. Gogyō Kaiin! (Five Elements Unseal) Jiraiya slammed his palm into Naruto's gut. The blonde felt the air left his body as Jiraiya watched the seal disappear. Naruto got on his knees and took a few breaths. Jiraiya just had his grin on his face.

"So, how does your chakra feel kid?" Jiraiya asked.

"It feels okay, it feels okay. I can't say the same for you though." Naruto said through breaths.

"Oh, why's that?" he asked. Naruto launched himself at the man. Jiraiya just smirked at him.

_**XXX**_

Jiraiya entered Naruto's apartment and dropped the blond on his couch. He had to admit that the boy was very skilled. Anko had done a really good job training him. He thought that he would have to teach him how to fight the Hyūga that he was attempting to get revenge on but that would not be necessary. He would just focus on teaching him the Kuchiyose and giving him some advice. As he stood straight, he felt the tip of a kunai on his back.

"You have five seconds to tell me what you did to my otouto or I'm going to bleed you dry." Anko threatened.

_**XXXXX**_

_**Authors' Notes**_: New chapter, new chapter! Enjoy the new chapter.


	30. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29**_

Jiraiya turned his head slightly to get a good look at Anko. He liked what he saw and gave a perverted grin. That's when he felt the kunai dig into his side some more.

"Hey pervert, I know that I'm hot but you better focus. If I give this kunai a good push, you're going to bleed like a pig. Now, what did you do to my otouto (Little Brother)?" Anko demanded.

"Calm down Anko. Naruto and I were just training. I helped him out with his chakra problem before he challenged me to a spar. We got a little over zealous. Trust me, he's fine." Jiraiya said.

"Who are you and what chakra problem?" Anko asked. Jiraiya turned around to face her and Anko was surprised to see who it was. "Lord Jiraiya?"

"Good to know that I'm still well known. So, I hear that you have taken a shine to the kid?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well, that's a long story. When did you start training Naruto? I was planning to do that." Anko said.

"Well, after stopping him from playing adult games with the Hyūga heiress," Anko raised an eyebrow at that. "Tell you later. Anyway, I dealt with some seal that was placed on him that messed with his chakra. The method was kind of payback for a prank he played on me and he was not amused. So, he attacked me. I must say that you have done well with him. How come his sensei did not notice a problem with his chakra? I figured that since he won his preliminary match, it would have showed." Jiraiya said.

"Kakashi wouldn't know anything about Naruto with his head firmly up the Uchiha's ass." Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at that. "Tell you later. Anyway, as I said before, I was going to train him and teach him some more Hebi (Snake) jutsu. Reluctantly, I was going to have him sign the contract." Anko said with a sigh.

"I'm going to have to stop you there. If you're training him, I don't have an issue. Hell, I think it will be funny if you show him some of the things you were taught but I won't allow you to let him sign the Hebi contract." Jiraiya stated seriously.

"And why the hell not? If you think I'm not going to make sure that Naruto has every weapon available to him for these mysterious ninja that are after him, then you are just as stupid as Kakashi!" Anko snarled. Jiraiya looked at her with surprise. How the hell did she know about them? He calmed down and gave her a look.

"How about you tell me how you know about those ninja and I'll give a very good reason as to why he can't sign the Hebi contract. Deal?" Jiraiya asked with a smile. Anko relaxed a little and nodded. She grabbed a hidden bottle of sake and two saucers. They sat down at Naruto's table and began to talk.

_**XXX**_

Jiraiya stood with Naruto near a local swimming hole. There were some very fine women in bikini's that had Jiraiya giggling. Naruto just looked at the pervert and sighed.

"Really Ero-sennin, I could be doing some real training with Anko-oneesan. I did not come here to see you perv on young women." Naruto said.

"I bet if the Hyūga princess was here and in a bikini, you wouldn't judge me now, would you?" Jiraiya asked, mostly stating a fact. Naruto blushed before throwing a kunai at him. Jiraiya easily caught it and threw it to the ground. Jiraiya turned to face him and sighed in annoyance. "Alright, let's get started." Jiraiya did five hand seals before summoning a toad with a scroll in its mouth.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"It's the Gama (Toad) contract. When you sign your name in blood, you will be able to summon toads like this one." Jiraiya explained.

"Wow, that's cool and all but I was hoping to sign that Hebi contract." Naruto said.

"Yes, Anko did inform me that she was planning to have you sign that contract. However, I convinced her not to." Jiraiya said.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, your seal is connected to the Gama. Something that is connected to your seal was entrusted to the Gama clan. If you had signed the Hebi contract, there would be some major issues. Both the Gama and the Hebi hate each other's guts. Neither would allow you to be their summoner if you were connected to the other." Naruto looked like he wanted to argue but Jiraiya did have a valid point. Seeing this, Jiraiya decided to give Naruto a break. "Look, maybe you and Anko can find a way for you to be able to summon the Hebi."

"You think that there is a way?" Naruto asked.

"There might be. Stranger things have happened. Now let's get started on this jutsu." Jiraiya said. Naruto cheered and paid close attention to what Jiraiya was teaching him.

_**XXX**_

"You're serious about this?" Anko asked Naruto. After learning the jutsu from Jiraiya, Naruto seeked out Anko for training. After being ambushed, Naruto talked about what Jiraiya told him about. Anko didn't think that there was a chance but she decided to humor him.

"Why not? I know that the Hebi are aligned with Orochimaru but they still let you summon them. Maybe there is a way." Naruto said.

"Well, let's see what we can learn." Anko said. She bit her thumb and smeared some blood across her palm. She did the hand seals for the jutsu. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" From out of the smoke, Kaijin appeared.

"_**Mistress Anko, you are as lovely as ever.**_" He hissed.

"Oh Kaijin, you know how to treat a lady." Anko said with a giggle. Naruto lurched and tried to keep his lunch down. Kaijin turned his attention to Naruto.

"_**Ahh, the rat. Shall I teach him some manners?**_" Kaijin asked.

"Not today sweetie. I have a question for you. Would it be possible for Naruto to sign the contract of the Hebi even if he's attached to another?" Anko asked him.

"_**It's not unheard of. It also depends on who he is attached to. As you know, we do not respect the Gama or Taka clans.**_" He explained.

"Well, there you are Naruto. You can't sign their contract as long as you are aligned with the Gama." Anko said.

"Oh come on, there just has to be a way!" Naruto exclaimed.

"_**Well, there is one way.**_" Kaijin hissed, gaining their attention. "_**Years ago, around the time of Orochimaru's defection, there was a split among the clan. Manda's sibling, Tsuki, wished to strict Orochimaru of the contract due to his betrayal. Manda disagreed, mostly out of fear of Orochimaru. They fought and Manda was victorious. He banished Tsuki and her followers. To set everything right, Tsuki had a contract created. She awaits anyone who is worthy of it.**_"

"Do you know where this scroll is?" Anko asked.

"_**It is hidden in Ishi no Kuni **_(Land of Stone)_**. There is an underground temple three miles west of the border.**_" Kaijin said.

"Wait a minute; won't you get in trouble for this? I mean, aren't you a part of Manda's group? If oneesan signs that contract, won't he immediately suspect you?" Naruto asked with worry.

"_**Thank you for the concern rat but I will be just fine. As long as my dear Anko has a proper contract, I feel no fear. She deserves to be happy and out of Orochimaru's shadow.**_" Anko smiled at her friend and petted his head. Naruto smirked too until Kaijin wrapped his tail around him and began to shock him. Anko just laughed.

_**XXX**_

Jiraiya looked at Naruto as he danced around after his latest summoning success. Gama just looked at him while he cheered. Jiraiya had to admit that the boy was trained really well. When he first attempted this jutsu, he laughed out right when he summoned and tadpole. Two days later, he managed to summon a small toad named Gamakichi. The two hit it off pretty well. The next day, he summoned Gamakichi's brother, Gamatatsu. The next day, he summoned Kosuke and now he summoned Gama.

While very impressed with Naruto learning rate, he wanted to see Naruto attempt to use the chakra of his prisoner. Talking with Anko, he knew that would not be easy. She explained to him that Naruto was fearful of that chakra because of what happened on his first mission outside of the village. Naruto pushed himself and his training so that he would not have to use its chakra at all. He found it impressive that Naruto would do that but it was going to be a chore to change his mind. The chakra that he had access to would help him in the long run. The group that Orochimaru told her about was not someone that you go against with such little power. He would need the power of the Kyūbi whether he liked it or not.

"Naruto." Jiraiya called out. Naruto stopped dancing and turned toward him. "It's time to take your training up to the next level." He then turned to the toads. "You guys head back now. Naruto will summon you later." The toads returned while Jiraiya led Naruto away.

_**XXX**_

Anko stood in front of the person who was both surprised and terrified of her request. Anko did not see what the big deal was. The person in front of her helped out Naruto. Why could he help her?

"Uh Anko, this is a very strange request." He said.

"How is it strange? You're a teacher right? So teach me. Help me with my basics and run me through some drills. I think you're the best one for the job." Anko said with a smile. The man just looked at her again.

"But, I'm just a chūnin. Wouldn't Ebisu be a better choice? He's a better trainer than I." he said.

"Nah, Ebisu is too boring. Plus I have a good source that says that he's a closet pervert. Besides, he's helping that pink-haired kunoichi for the finals. Come on, I can really use your help and I trust you. Please help me, Iruka-sensei." Anko begged with puppy dog eyes. While Iruka could resist Naruto's, Konohamaru's and others, Anko was just too cute when she did this.

"Okay, I can work out some stuff to help you improve." Iruka said. He was suddenly engulfed in a hug by Anko.

"Oh thank you! This is going to be so much fun!" Anko cheered. Iruka couldn't get a word in as his face was currently smashed between Anko's breasts. Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon and several others watched this with some surprise.

"I don't get it. Naruto-oyaban (Boss) is as nutty as they come and he got Hinata as his girlfriend. Iruka-sensei is boring as sin and this hottie is smashing his head into her chest. What do they got that I don't?" Konohamaru asked. Nobody had an answer for him.

_**XXX**_

Naruto tried to grab onto anything to save himself. He needed to do so or else he was going to die. It started when Ero-sennin was telling him about the chakra of the Kyūbi. The man wanted him to learn how to harness its power. Naruto flat out refused to, telling him that he did not need its power. That when Jiraiya apologized to him before sending him flying across some land and into a large gorge.

Naruto tried to use his chakra to get a grip on the side but it was too slippery. As he looked into the void, he saw his life flash before his eyes. He was going to die. That's when he appeared in a pool of water. Confused, Naruto look around to find a large gate. A piece of paper looked like it was holding it close. Naruto was wondering where he was until he felt an oppressive chakra behind him. It came from behind the gate.

He turned around to see two red eyes and a row of teeth. Naruto gulped and his fear seemed to amuse whatever was behind the cage.

"**WELCOME WARDEN, I'M GLAD TO FINALLY MEET YOU!**"

_**XXXXX**_

_**Authors' Notes**_: I'm guessing that you are going to flame me for not allowing Naruto to sign the Hebi contract. Someone who reads this story contacted me and we were going back and forth about my decision to allow him to sign the Hebi contract. They made a very good point against having Naruto sign it. While this is a fan fiction, you do what to make it stick to the original plot somewhat. The reason they gave me is in this chapter and I agree with it.

Still, that doesn't mean that Naruto won't still sign a contract connected to snakes. You voted and you wanted him to sign the Hebi contract. It's just going to be a different one. Like I said, this is fan fiction. You can add your own spin on it. Both Naruto and Anko will be the first summoners of this contract. You will still get a Hebi summoning Naruto. You wanted it and you're going to get it.

Anyway, enjoy the new chapter. Sorry that it's so short.


	31. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 30**_

Naruto faced down the beast that has been with him since birth. He was very scared right now. The feeling of dread froze him in his tracks. The demon fox found his fear amusing.

"**THAT LOOK OF FEAR, IT GREATLY AMUSES ME."** the Kyūbi said.

"What the hell is going on? Why am I here?" Naruto asked with a stutter. The Kyūbi chuckled.

"**TAKING AFTER YOUR PERCIOUS LITTLE RABBIT?"** He said with amusement. That stopped Naruto and he looked at the Kyūbi with a glare. He knew who he was talking about because it was the same nickname that Anko would call her.

"You keep Hinata out of your mouth fox!" Naruto exclaimed.

"**BRAVE NOW, AREN'T YOU? WE HAVE NO TIME BOY. WE ARE ABOUT TO DIE AND I WILL ALLOW YOU TO USE MY CHAKRA TO SAVE OUR LIVES."**

"To hell with that! I would rather die than to use your chakra again!"

"**I WILL NOT DIE HERE BOY! YOU HATE ME AND I YOU BUT I WILL PUT IT ASIDE TO PROLONG MY EXISTANCE! DO NOT BELIEVE THAT YOU WILL BE PRAISED OR REMEMBERED FOR YOUR SCARIFICE!" **the Kyūbi spat. Naruto growled at him but he knew that the fox was right.

"Fine, you win! I'll use your chakra but let's be clear about something. We aren't friends and we aren't partners. You do anything to hurt those I care about and I will find a way to finish this. Got it?" Naruto snarled.

"**AGREED BUT I KNOW THAT YOU WILL CALL ON ME AGAIN. YOU CAN'T HELP IT FOR IT IS HUMAN NATURE. NOW, REMEMBER THIS FEELING!"** the fox shouted. Red chakra seeped out of the gate. It circled and ensnared Naruto. He groaned as the chakra was crushing him. He let out a scream as the chakra consumed him. His eyes opening, Naruto could feel the power of the fox. He wasted no time and did the hand seals for the jutsu after smearing some blood.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Technique)" Naruto shouted. A large plume of smoke appeared. Naruto flew through the cloud and landing on something squishy. He was quick to his feet and looked around as the smoke cleared. He wasn't dead and a bloody smear on the floor. That's when he heard the voice of something.

"_**What the hell is this?! Where the hell am I?!**_"

_**XXX**_

Anko rushed through the hospital, ignoring everyone around her. She knocked a few people out of her way on the way to the room that Naruto was laid up in. She got word from a friend who interrupted her Iruka time to let her know that Naruto was in the hospital. She told her that he was in the place for chakra exhaustion. That totally sent up red flags because Naruto was a chakra factory. She arrived to the room and barged in. Her entrance surprised Naruto and another person. From what she could tell, it was Yoshino's brat.

"Hey oneesan, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I have a friend here and she told me that you were in the hospital for chakra exhaustion. I didn't think that was possible considering your reserves." Anko said.

"Let's just say that the technique took a lot out of me and that Ero-Sennin is a prick. The next time I see him I'm going to kick him in the junk." Naruto said with a hard edge. Anko and Shikamaru were curious about what had him so pissed until Anko felt some killing intent. She got serious fast and looked outside the door. Naruto sensed it too and got out of bed to back-up her up. Shikamaru followed the two. They followed the feeling to a room. Looking in, they saw Gaara standing over Rock Lee with his hand out. Anko acted quickly and tossed two kunai. The sand automatically defended him but Naruto was able to slip through and punch Gaara in the face. He backed away but found that he could not move due to Shikamaru catching his shadow.

Slipping out another kunai, she stood in front of Gaara while Naruto checked to see is Lee was alright.

"You better have a good reason for being here. Why did you attempt to murder this genin?" Anko demanded.

"He hurt me. I wanted to kill him before and I still want to." Gaara stated simply. This made Anko tighten her grip on her kunai. The two genin were looked at Gaara like he was mad.

"You're trying to kill Lee because he hurt you?" Naruto asked with surprise.

"He challenged my existence. Like all the others, he must pay with his life." Gaara said.

"Others?" Shikamaru asked.

"On the day of my birth, Shukaku the Sand Spirit was placed within me. I was born a demon and was treated as such. I was hated, scorned and alone for most of my life. One day my uncle attempted to kill me. He tricked me into thinking that he cared and made his move to kill me. It was on that day, I learned the truth." Gaara explained.

"What truth?" Naruto asked curious.

"I must live for myself and only myself. Anyone who attempts to stop me must be destroyed. Through killing, I will prove my existence." Gaara answered him. The two genin looked at Gaara in shock. Naruto was the most affected because he could see in Gaara's eyes that he had lived a life similar to his. He wondered if that was all they shared. Gaara's sand began to move and looked like it was preparing to attack. That's when Gaara was ensnared by several snakes. He looked very shocked while Anko grinned at him.

"Red Stone Asps are very poisonous. One bite and you're dead and not even that layer of armor that you're wearing will stop the poison. Now, I will allow this to go but if you return her and attempt to kill this genin again, you will be killed. Do you understand me?" Anko asked. Gaara looked like he wanted to fight but he knew that things were not in his favor. He then looked at Shikamaru and Naruto.

"I will kill you both." Gaara stated and vanished in a whirl of sand. Everyone relaxed was he was gone. Anko looked at Naruto and could see that he was in deep thought. She put her hand on his head. She felt him jump but he soon relaxed. Anko just sighed and ruffled the blonde's hair. She had to speak with the Hokage.

_**XXX**_

Hiruzen sat while Anko finished her report. Jiraiya was there as well, which did not help Anko's mood.

"So, he's Suna's jinchūriki? And you believe that he is not stable?" Hiruzen asked.

"Not at all but I think it's because of the life he's lived. If what he told us is true, he doesn't trust anyone. Also, if that sand has always protected him like it does, what the mini Gai did must have made him snap. I told Gai that we would have some ANBU watching the kid." Anko said.

"Good, I will also speak with his sensei. Hopefully, he can keep him under control." Hiruzen said. He then looked at Anko with some seriousness. "How is Naruto doing? I heard that he was kind of frozen after meeting this Gaara boy."

"He's a bit rattled. It isn't everyday that you meet someone who has live a similar life than you. I think it was like looking at himself and seeing what could have been." Anko explained.

"The kid will be fine. He's pretty strong." Jiraiya said. This earned him an angry scoff from Anko. He raised an eyebrow at that and wondered what her issue was. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm just annoyed at people like you. You speak as if you know him but you're just like everyone else who just expects him to do what they say and accept it." Anko stated hotly.

"Did he complain about that? The kid was being stubborn. I needed him to tap into that chakra so that it would help him later. You remember what I told you about that group. He will need that power in the future." Jiraiya explained.

"Oh, so you just forced him to use a chakra that he does not understand and is deathly afraid of. Yeah, you really care about his well-being." Anko said mockingly. Jiraiya did not take that lightly and stood straight.

"Look, I was thinking about what's best for Naruto." Jiraiya said.

"That's bullshit!" Anko exclaimed. "When are you and everyone else going to stop using that excuse?! Naruto has had to grow up early because of the hatred that was dumped upon him! He's not some childish thirteen year old boy! He has had burden upon burden put all on him and no one cares about his feelings!"

"Anko!" Hiruzen said loudly. Anko stopped her rant and quickly got her emotions under control. She bow quickly to Hiruzen and stormed off. She opened the door and was about to slam it but she stopped for a few seconds to say some final words.

"For once, I would like for someone to consider Naruto's feelings before their own." Anko closed the door hard as she left. Hiruzen sighed sadly and rubbed his forehead. While he was happy that Anko cared greatly for Naruto, he wished that she would stop lashing out at people when something happened to the boy. Jiraiya looked at the door with some concern. He did not believe that he did anything wrong but he was starting to reconsider it. Was Naruto angry with him? Did he cross a line? Jiraiya squashed his concerns and decided to focus on the positive. While Naruto might have been angry with him, he would thank him for it later.

_**XXX**_

Naruto was on his roof, looking at the night sky. He couldn't sleep and had a lot on his mind. He would usually go and speak with Hinata because she had some really sound advice. However, that wasn't an option. Apparently, he was accused of molesting Hinata. Breaking in was a bad decision as every Hyūga was on alert and jumped him when he did. Luckily he was able to get free and escape. He was hard pressed to escape because Hiashi was on his ass.

He let out a sigh as he thought about that Gaara guy. He read between the lines. He was just like him. He had lived a very hard life; he could see it in his eyes. It was like looking at the flip side of his life. He held no illusion that he could have ended up like that. He had such feelings before. His outlet was his pranks because no matter if they shouted and yelled at him, they acknowledged him. Then he found a sister in Anko and then friends at the academy, like Shikamaru and Hinata. If he was to be honest, even Sakura was becoming a good friend. He let out another sigh and continued to watch the sky.

"Couldn't sleep?" Naruto looked to his left to see Anko lying right next to him. "Want to talk about it?"

"There isn't anything to talk about. That could have been me." Naruto said.

"But it wasn't. You want to know why you and Gaara are so different? The reason is because you did not give up. You've been kick down and thrown on the deck but you get up off the deck and persevere. Your will is stronger than his, stronger than mine." Anko said.

"What are you talking about? I know that you have friends. The only people who hate you are civilian wives and girlfriends. For some reason, Iruka allows you to hang around him knowing that one day you will take him and rape him. How is my will stronger than yours?" Naruto asked.

"You forget brat, I'm the former apprentice of Orochimaru. You think that it was easy for me? Everyone always believed that I would soon follow in his footsteps. They thought that I was unworthy to wear their symbol. I was called a lot worse back in the days. Truth be told, I didn't get my first friend until I was an adult. I was alone and I was angry. I lashed out and I didn't care about anyone."

"What changed?"

"One of my old teammates happened. He saw what was happening and stepped in to help me. I wasn't happy for his help and tore into him. That's when he slapped me and tore into me. It was surprising that he was so angry at how I was acting. The next day I apologized and we were talking again. He introduced me to some more people and I made some more friends. The council started to trust me more and I gain my recognition. Yeah, I still cause trouble but it a little tamed." Anko said.

"I think I get what you are saying. Still, I can't help but wonder about that Gaara guy. We are so alike and I feel that I got to help him somehow." Naruto said.

"If that's how you feel, I got your back. Just be careful, he won't be easy to convince or fight." Anko said.

"Yeah but with your training, I think that I have him." Naruto said boastfully. The two stayed on the roof and looked at the night sky. That's when he remembered something. "Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you. Why was Iruka asking me about you?"

"He did?" Anko asked with surprise.

"Yeah, something about training. I thought that it was a joke but he was being serious. Why are you training with Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked. Anko looked at Naruto and gave him a serious expression.

"I'm preparing for a group that will soon make its move." Anko said.

"What group?"

"They are called the Akatsuki."

_**XXXXX**_

_**Authors' Notes**_: Hey all, sorry about the late update but it had been a crazy month for me. I had project to do and they were due. It barely had time to write. I know that I'm take a risk at making Jiraiya kind of a jerk but this is a fan fiction story, so I have a plan. Naruto will learn about the Akatsuki early and it will come to a head when he leaves to get Tsunade. Enjoy the new chapter.


	32. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 31**_

Naruto stood with his hands in his pockets. It was the day of the finals and he felt that he was prepared for the match. As he watched people file into the stadium, he couldn't help but think about what Anko told him. A group of S-rank shinobi was after him. It scared him a little to know that. Still, he decided not to worry about it too much. They had not made their move yet so he would cross that bridge when it came. Until that day came, he would train hard like he did before. He would even trust that moron Jiraiya even if he did not like the man.

He turned his attention to the finals and looked at the competitors. He was standing next to Sakura and gave her a look over. She looked ready to compete. He would have to change his opinion of Ebisu but it would not be by much. He then looked at Neji and glared. The prodigy did the same and Naruto couldn't wait to teach this guy a lesson. He was so going to mess him up. He then looked at Gaara. He thought about the red head often but he needed to deal with one thing at a time.

He faced forward and waited for the finals to begin.

_**XXX**_

Hinata sat with Kiba who was watching over her. She was close to her family members as she watched. She saw the contestants leave the grounds with the exception of Neji and Naruto. Hinata was very concerned about this match. While she knew that Naruto would keep his promise to her, she still knew that he could get a little overexcited in a fight. She had seen spars between him and his surrogate sister. In that same instant, Neji would not hold back in punishing Naruto just to hurt her. She only hoped that things did not spiral out of control.

_**XXX**_

Naruto and Neji squared off. No words were said between the two but Genma, the new referee, could see that the two wanted to tear each other apart. He was warned to step in if things got too serious between the two. He looked at the two and saw that they were ready. He gave the signal to start and the two charged at each other. Naruto threw a kunai quickly but Neji dodged. He lashed out with a palm strike but Naruto dodged it. He slipped out another kunai and spun, attempting to cut Neji. Neji dodged the slash and threw a kick. Naruto blocked it and pulled out a razor from his pouch. Neji quickly pulled his leg back just as Naruto attempted to cut him. Naruto attacked, using both weapons to do harm. Neji ducked and countered but Naruto would dodge him.

After a few minutes of non-stop action, Neji landed the first blow, a palm strike to the gut. It stunned Naruto but he quickly shrugged it off. Just as Neji was about to close one of his Tenketsu (chakra point), Naruto rushed in and slammed his forehead into Neji's face. Neji yelled out but was able to get some distance, dodging Naruto's stab. Naruto quickly did a hand seal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto called out. Twenty-four clones appeared before him. Neji saw this and activated his Byakugan. He slipped into his stance as Naruto's clones charged at him. It was a may lay of limbs that attempted to crush Neji. The boy ducked and dodged every attack before countering. However, it was not easy to dispel the clones because they were just as good at fighting as the original. Neji only managed to dispel two.

Having enough, Neji shot forward and made his way toward the real Naruto. All he got was a smirk as Naruto did some hand seals before putting his hands on the ground.

"Doton: Yomi Numa! (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld)" Naruto shouted. Neji suddenly tripped up and nearly dropped to his knees. Neji looked to the ground to see that he was standing in a very muddy pool. He looked back up only to receive a kick to the face. He was then hit with a three hit combo and ended it with backflip kick. Neji's head cracked back as he was sent flying. He quickly recovered from the assault and slammed his palm into Naruto's chest, sending him back. Neji used his chakra to get out of the mucky swamp water and stand on the surface. He looked ready to charge when his feet were grabbed. He was then lifted into the air as the clones formed a chain.

The clones spun Neji around before launching him higher into the air. The original used the chain to climb toward Neji. He caught him with a knee to the gut before slamming his elbow into his back. That's when the clone surrounded him.

"U, zu, ma, ki, Naruto Rendan!" they all said and batted Neji around like a pin ball. It ended with an axe kick that sent Neji toward the ground. The original caught up with Neji and grabbed his ankles. He began to do a flip, holding Neji's ankles. He flipped in mid-air three times before throwing Neji. Neji hit the swamp hard. He gasped in pain as it felt like he hit solid ground. The group of Naruto descended on Neji, attempting to finish the fight. That's when Neji's Byakugan took on a harsh glow. Neji was on his feet and began to spin.

"_**Hakkeshō Kaiten! **_(Eight Trigrams Palm, Revolving Heaven)" Neji roared. All the clones and the original Naruto hit an invisible dome. They and the swamp were thrown away violently. Naruto hit the ground but was able to roll into the fall to avoid injury. His clones were not as lucky as they were all dispelled. Naruto stood up to face Neji who was breathing hard. Naruto dusted himself off before pulled out that razor that he took from Sakura.

"What's matter Neji? The match not going as you planned?" Naruto mocked.

"I've had enough of you! I am going to end you right now!" Neji said and charged at him, Naruto readied himself to fight.

_**XXX**_

In the competitors' box, Shikamaru watched the match with Shino and Sakura. He could see that Neji was no longer playing games. Naruto was keeping up with him and getting his shots in but that would soon change. He hoped that his friend had a plan for getting Neji so worked up.

"Do you think that Naruto will win this?" Sakura asked Shikamaru.

"Naruto is too stubborn to lose. He'll pull something out of his ass to win. Then he will be as unbearable as usual." Shikamaru said. Sakura nodded and cheered for her teammate. Shikamaru just looked at the match. _'Prove me right Naruto.'_

_**XXX**_

Naruto dodged another blow but was kicked away by Neji. He was on the defensive as Neji was continuing his assault. He was not letting up and Naruto was getting no room. He needed to get some distance to plot his next move. Throwing his hand forward, he called out his jutsu.

"Sen'eijashu! (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)" Naruto called out. Snakes shot out of his sleeves and wrapped around Neji. Naruto tossed Neji away, slamming him into the wall. Naruto quickly did a few more seals and took a breath. "Katon: Karyūdan! (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet)". Naruto blew out a stream of fire. Neji was able to dodge it and flank Naruto. He slipped into a stance that Naruto recognized.

"Hakke Rokujūyon Sho! (Eight Trigrams, Sixty-Four Palms)" Neji shouted. Naruto was hit repeatedly by Neji and Naruto could only take it. Neji ended his attack and Naruto was sent flying into the wall. Naruto cried out as he fell to the ground. He laid there unmoving. Neji took a few breaths before grinning. "Now you see the difference between us. No matter how much you try, you can never change your fate!"

"You talk too much!" Naruto's voice shouted. Neji was shocked until he was suddenly blown away by a strong wind. As he was in mid-air, something hit him from the side. It sent him flying right toward a green and orange toad. He was wearing a blue kimono with a purple sash. He was holding a dosu (Yakuza sword) in his arm.

"**Gamadosuzan!** (Toad Sword Beheading)" the toad shouted. Neji could only widen his eyes as he was hit with the weapon. Neji cried out as he was flung into the air. He hit the ground and was not moving. He turned his head to see Naruto walk up to him. He was flanked by that green-orange toad and a blue-yellow toad. The toad had scales, a yellow gi and its wrists taped. Naruto looked at the two.

"Gamayashi, Ejji, thanks for the assist." Gamayashi, the blue-yellow toad, bowed while Ejji, the green-orange toad put some shades on.

"**No problem Shitayaku** (Underling). **Just remember to give that cutie of yours a kiss for defending her honor.**" Ejji said. Naruto was red in the face as the toads left. In the crowd, Kiba was teasing his teammate while Hinata was hiding in her clothes. Hiashi narrowed his eyes and his Byakugan activated. Naruto could feel the sense of dread coming from the crowd. He ignored it for now and faced Neji.

"How?" Neji asked.

"When I used the last jutsu, I created a clone and changed positions just as the fire was about to hit you. I hid under my cloak, matching it to the ground. I just waited for you to drop your guard." Naruto said. He then gave Neji a hard glance. "You know, I really wanted to hurt you long before these exams. Hinata would talk about her home life to me and I would get really angry because of it. If it wasn't for Hinata asking me to leaving them all alone, I would have bombarded them with so many pranks that they would have placed a bounty on me."

"So because she told you not to hurt me, you didn't?" Neji sneered.

"Oh no, I was going to gut you open." Naruto stated, surprising everyone. "Yeah, I was going to kill you because you attempted to kill Hinata. Hinata is one of my precious people and if you harm my precious people, you forfeit your life. She spared you from death and I finally understood why.

"Why?"

"It's because you are her family, no matter how much of a dick you have been to her. It's not just you. The whole branch house is family to her. Why would she treat you all differently? Think about Neji. Has she ever used the seal that in on your forehead?" Neji did not answer him. "Either way, I've won, you've lost and that's the end of that. The next time you hurt Hinata; I will slice you open and spill your guts." With that said, Naruto made his way toward the competitors' box. Genma just smirked at the retreating blond.

"Well, there goes our first chūnin." He whispered. "The winner of the first match is Uzumaki Naruto." There was nothing at first but the silence turned into applause. Naruto was surprised by it but he was not going to ignore it. He pumped his hands in the air, shouting his name. Some the crowd followed his lead and Naruto had a big grin on his face.

_**XXX**_

Kiba watched as everyone cheered before turning to Hinata who was smiling. He grinned at her and nudged her in the ribs softly.

"That's an overprotective boyfriend that you got there." Kiba said.

"K-Kiba-kun, stop teasing me!" Hinata exclaimed with a stutter. She then turned back to Naruto was still cheering with everyone. She smiled at the grin on his face. "I'm very happy for N-Naruto-kun. T-This is the acknowledgment t-that he deserves."

"Yeah, he actually looks cool. Still, he might what to lay low for a while. I mean, the words that he said out there sounded like he was courting you. I don't think your dad is going to allow that." Kiba said.

"D-Do you really, t-think that he w-was courting me?" Hinata asked nervously, poking her fingers together. Kiba just laughed at his teammate.

_**XXX**_

Naruto arrived after three minutes of holding the matches up. He had a happy look on his face and pep in his step. He saw Shikamaru, Sakura and Shino.

"Yo, did you see me out there?" Naruto asked. He got his answer from Sakura with a bop on the head. He rubbed the spot and gave her a glare. "What the hell was that about?!"

"You idiot! How can you do that to Hinata?" Sakura exclaimed. Naruto looked confused so Shikamaru decided to speak.

"The way you spoke out there, it sounded like you were going to court Hinata." He said.

"Say what now?" Naruto asked confused. It earned him another bonk on the head.

"What he means, stupid, is that the words that you send down there sounded like the words of man confessing his love for a woman. You've creating more news in the village than ever. You know how shy Hinata is and now she's going to be hounded because of you." Sakura stated. Naruto looked at her with wide eyes.

"B-But that's not how I meant it! I'm already in trouble with the Hyūga! Oh man, Hiashi is going to murder me!" Naruto said with worry. Shikamaru just laughed at his friend and Sakura sighed.

_**XXXXX**_

_**Authors' Notes**_: Here you go guys, a new chapter up and running. I just have a couple of things about this chapter. Naruto learning about the Akatsuki early was purposely done since Anko's battle with Orochimaru. Anko cares greatly for Naruto so she would warn him about it. I still kept the two toads from before and if you want to see a picture, I will put it up on my profile. The last thing I will mention, the celebration that Naruto had with the crowd, I took that from the WWE superstar Daniel Bryan. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.


	33. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 32**_

After everyone calmed down, Genma announced the next match, Uchiha Sasuke vs Sabaku no Gaara. However, Sasuke was not there. The crowd was starting to get restless and kept demanding Sasuke. After a few moments, Genma was joined by another jōnin who whispered something in his ear. Genma announced that Sasuke's match was going to be pushed back to the end. Everyone was disappointed by the announcement. The loud voice of Naruto was heard and he had nothing but negative things to say. Genma wasn't too happy by some of the things he said. He was not an Uchiha ass-kisser. Lucky for him, Sakura and Shikamaru restrained him before he did.

With that done, Genma announced the next match, Aburame Shino vs Kankuro. However, the match would not happen as Kankuro forfeited the match. This displeased the crowd and made Shino a little unhappy. However, Naruto was somewhat curious. Kankuro was not someone he would have figured to give up. He seemed cocky and looked ready to show off. He kept this in the back of him mind for now and listened on as Genma called the next match, Nara Shikamaru vs Temari.

"Ah man, I don't want to go next." Shikamaru stated. That's when he saw Temari get on her fan and make her way down. This further annoyed him as she was just too eager to fight him. Shikamaru looked ready to give up but he was sent flying by a kick to the back. He screamed as he hit the ground hard. "Damn it Naruto!"

"What? I'm just helping you out buddy! I mean, you did say that this chick's intelligence was nothing compared to yours! Isn't that why you said that the only blond is a stupid blond?" Naruto shouted at him. Shikamaru looked at Naruto like he was insane. That's when he felt and unholy amount of killing intent. He looked across the field to see that Temari was not happy. She was downright furious.

"The only blond is a stupid blond huh? Well then, when I kill you, I'll put on your tombstone 'here lies a slacker moron'. Now, Die!" Temari said and unleashed a large wind attack. Shikamaru balked and quickly got into hiding. Back in the competitor's box, Sakura and Shino faced Naruto.

"You do know that he could die right?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not too worried. Trust me, Shikamaru will give up when he needs to. I'm just getting him some exercise." Naruto stated. Sakura just sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. After a few moments, Naruto's prediction came through. Shikamaru was able to outsmart Temari and managed to capture her with his shadow. However, Shikamaru gave up, awarding Temari the match. This did shock the kunoichi but it later changed into fury. Shikamaru quickly left the field as Temari looked ready to murder him. When he arrived, he glared at Naruto who just smirked at him.

"How was your exercise?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru did not say anything. He just muttered a troublesome and sat down. Temari came in a few moments later and glared at him, which he ignored. She stormed over to her team, later punching Kankuro for a rude comment. Gaara had left the area to get ready for his match. However, Sasuke was still not there. The crowd was not happy and Naruto kept throwing insults at Genma. When Sasuke was given five more minutes, Naruto unleashed his words on the poor ref. Even Hiruzen had to shake his head. Again, he was muzzled by Sakura and Shikamaru.

With only five second left, Sasuke and Kakashi did arrive. The crowd cheered and Gaara was now on the field. Sakura decided to go and confront Kakashi about his lateness. The others watched as the battle was about to begin.

_**XXX**_

Sakura made her way to the stands when she came across something horrible. There was just blood everywhere and it almost made her throw-up. What the hell happened down here? She quickly made her way back to Naruto. She brought Naruto and Shikamaru with her to see the carnage that she saw. They too were worried about they saw. They all decided to make their way over to the jōnin to let them know to stop the match. They could already hear the sounds of battle coming from the grounds.

They arrived just in time to see Sasuke actually winning the fight. He was blasting Gaara around like it was nothing. However, Naruto noticed something about the style when Sasuke stopped to pose. He couldn't believe that smug asshole had the gall to mimic Lee like that. They all ran up to Kakashi who was with Gai and Rock Lee. He turned and gave them all an eye smile.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" he asked. He noticed that Naruto was giving him a dirty look but he ignored it. Sakura was the first to speak.

"Kakashi-sensei, you need to stop this match. That Gaara person, he's dangerous! We just found the bodies of two Kusa ninja near the tunnel that Gaara took to the grounds. That boy is a killer!" Sakura explained franticly.

"Mah, mah Sakura, you don't have to worry about Sasuke he's doing well out there." Kakashi said with confidence.

"Yeah, it must be great for him since you stole Lee's style and trained him in it. That Sharingan must be a great tool for that." Naruto said. Kakashi looked at Naruto and did not like what was said to him.

"I did not steal Lee's style Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Really? While Gai and Lee don't seem to mind, I know they notice that the way Sasuke is beating on Gaara is similar to how Lee fought him. I know that Sasuke was there but he couldn't use his Sharingan properly for some reason. Who else was there that has the Sharingan I wonder?" Naruto stated, not backing down from Kakashi harsh look.

"Are you accusing me of thief _genin_?" Kakashi demanded.

"I'm not accusing. I'm down right saying it. You would do anything to keep your student happy." Naruto said. Kakashi looked ready to explode but he was stopped by Gai. Naruto sucked his teeth and turned back. He was making his way back to the competitors' box. Shikamaru decided to follow and wished Sakura luck in stopping the fight. Everyone who was around them was murmuring about what just went down. Some thought that Naruto had some nerve but there were a few that we wondering if Kakashi did as he said. They only thought about it for a while before returning to the match.

_**XXX**_

Sasuke was now having some trouble. The style that he was shown by Kakashi would no longer work due to the fact that Gaara was encased in a dome of sand. Every time he got close, spikes of sand would nearly stab him. He had no way to get close or he would be killed. It was time to use that new jutsu he learned. Lucky for him, his Sharingan could read the movement of those spikes. He climbed the side of the stadium and did several hand seals.

"Monkey, Dragon, Rat, Bird, Ox, Snake, Dog, Tiger, Monkey." Sasuke whispered. He held his hand down and a discharge of lightning appeared in his hand. He had smug grin on his face and he stared down at the dome. With this jutsu, he was going to finish this fight.

_**XXX**_

"What is that?" Sakura asked in awe.

"So, that's why you only trained Sasuke in speed. He needed it for that jutsu of yours." Gai stated.

"What are you talking about sensei?" Sakura asked.

"This jutsu is called Chidori (One Thousand Birds). It is a dangerous, A-rank assassination jutsu and the original jutsu of Kakashi. It is perfect for someone like Sasuke as his Sharingan eliminates the drawback of the jutsu. However, I don't believe that it was a smart idea to teach Sasuke such a jutsu." Gai said.

"I know that you are not going to be such a hypocrite since you taught Lee the Hachimon (Eight Gates)." Kakashi said.

"Still, did you have to take Lee's style to get the speed? Wasn't there any other way you could have increased his speed? I mean, if he's using the wall, then he must not have the right speed to punch through the dome like you believe." Sakura stated. Gai gave off a little belly laugh at that. Kakashi frowned but did not answer her. They watched as Sasuke charged at the dome. He dodged the spikes and plunged his jutsu into the dome. There was no resistance as Sasuke arm when through it. There was a cheer that went through the crowd as it looked like Sasuke finished the fight.

After a few moments, a scream was heard although the stadium. Sasuke grunted but it soon turned into pain as he felt his arms getting crushed. He discharged a bit more chakra and was able to escape with his arm in tack. As he backed away, he was startled by an unusual colored eye. The sand dome crumbled down and Gaara was holding his shoulder. It seemed that Sasuke hit his mark. Gaara let out another scream about being wounded.

In the competitors' box, the Konoha genin noticed the worried looks coming from the Suna genin. That's when feathers started to fall down all over the arena. Naruto was the only one to feel the effects of the jutsu and immediately fell asleep. Shikamaru and Shino watched as the Suna ninja met up with their sensei. They quickly grabbed Gaara and made their way out of the stadium. Shikamaru quickly dispelled the genjutsu that was placed on Naruto.

"Huh? What's going on?" Naruto asked tiredly.

"We're being invaded Naruto. Otogakure and Sunagakure are attacking the village." Shikamaru explained. Naruto shot up and looked around and saw that there was fighting going on. He looked down and saw that Gaara was gone.

"Where is Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"His siblings took him out of the battle because of his injury. Sasuke went after them." Shino explained. Naruto let out a curse.

"We have to get Sasuke and bolt. He doesn't have the tools to fight Gaara." Naruto said. He looked at the two next to him. "I'll explain on the way but if we don't stop Sasuke from engaging him, he is going to die." The two nodded at Naruto and they took off after their comrade.

_**XXX**_

Kakashi took out another invader. He looked out to see that Naruto, Shikamaru and Shino were making their way out of the stadium. The direction that they were heading in, they were going after Sasuke. Kakashi was happy about this because he had a bad feeling about Gaara. He turned around to see Sakura dodging another kunai strike. She threw a smoke bomb at the man and he was on the ground. It must have been some sort of knockout gas if he fell like that. Sakura then kneed another invader in the nuts before creaming him with a very strong punch.

Thinking quickly, Kakashi made a decision.

"Sakura!" he called out. The pinkette did not turn away from the battle but moved closer to her sensei. Kakashi was impressed. "I need you to wake up two of your classmates and make your way to back up Naruto's squad. They are going after Sasuke and I feel that they would need back-up. This is an A-rank mission." that surprised Sakura but she quickly nodded and made her way into the aisles, keeping her head down. She was about to wake Ino and Choji but neither knew how to track. That's when she remembered who else was at the stadium.

Sakura moved quickly through the sleeping people and saw Hinata and Kiba. She also saw two Kumo ninja going after Hinata. She threw two kunai, which lodged into the man's knee caps. The other one turned only to hit with a knockout blow. The Kumo ninja that she disabled growled and was about to launch a jutsu but he was quickly knocked out by an elder Hyūga. The elder thanked her for saving Hinata. Sakura nodded before dispelling the genjutsu on Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata.

"Oww, what hit me?" Kiba groaned.

"No time! I need you, Akamaru and Hinata to come with me now!" Sakura exclaimed.

"W-What's going on?" Hinata asked. They looked around and noticed the fighting.

"We are being attacked and we are tasked with backing up Naruto's group. I'll explain on the way but Kiba, I need you to get their scent." Sakura ordered.

"There's too much blood in the air. We need to get out of here and fast." The four quickly made their way out of the stadium in order to find their friends. However, they were seen by a man with an ANBU mask on. He was flanked by nine Oto ninja.

"Well now, where are they going?" the man said. He gave a signal and the nine disappeared.

_**XXX**_

"Wait a minute, you're telling us that this Gaara has a _real _demon in him? That wasn't just talk?" Shikamaru asked with shock.

"Yeah, I looked it up after that encounter in the hospital. This Shukaku is similar, like Kyūbi similar. He has the weakest sealed with him but that doesn't make him any less dangerous." Naruto explained.

"Since you have the most information Naruto, what is our plan of attack?" Shino asked.

"We need to get Sasuke and retreat. While we might have had a chance with the four of us against him but with his siblings there, it would make the battle harder. We grab Sasuke, by force if we have to, and get back to the village to find Ero-Sennin (Pervy Sage). He's the only one I know who can stop Gaara." Naruto said. The two nodded at Naruto. It was a sound plan and they would follow it to the letter. They increased their speed.

_**XXXXX**_


	34. Chapter 33

_**Chapter 33**_

Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata and Sakura were on the move. Once they were out of the stadium, Kiba and Akamaru found the scents of their comrades. They could not move as fast as they wanted due to Hinata still recovering. Hinata was apologetic but she told the two that she could fight. Her Byakugan was on and keeping a look out for any one.

Suddenly Akamaru barked franticly. Kiba looked at his buddy with concern. Listening, his eyes went wide.

"We've got a problem! We have a tail!" Kiba shouted. The two girls looked at him with worry.

"How f-far are they? H-How many are after us?" Hinata asked. Akamaru barked something to Kiba.

"Akamaru says that there are nine in total. We can't keep going in this direction. We'll lead them into the other s and we will be surrounded." Kiba explained. Sakura cursed at their dilemma. They couldn't lead these guys, who were probably jōnin, to their friends.

"Okay, we have to do something to stop them. We probably don't have the advantage because of who the leader is but I have a plan. Whatever we do, we have to stop them here." Sakura said. Kiba and Hinata nodded and listened to Sakura as she explained the plan. Once she finished, they turned and made their way into a different direction. It didn't take long for their trackers to learn that they had been discovered. They sped up and caught up to the genin. They were surrounded by eight of the men.

"Well, well, what do we have here? What should we do boys? Should we teach this kids just how cruel war can be?" one of the men joked. The others chuckled at the man's words. They geared up for a fight. That's when one of them attacked and launched a punch at Kiba. He was shocked when his fist went right through him. Everyone was confused when they heard something.

"Gatsūga!" Kiba roared. Two drills came at them with crushing speed. Two men were hit hard and sent flying. They hit the tree and were knocked out. In the confusion, one of the men was dragged up to their head. Sakura quickly jumped out of the ground and knocked the man out. She turned around and ducked a punch. Sakura did a few seals and release a blast of chakra. It froze the man and Sakura quickly kicked him in the groin. Once he dropped to his knees, Sakura knocked him out with the ring of her kunai.

Sakura turned to check on her friends. Hinata was easily dealing with the jōnin and Kiba with his partner was tearing this up. However, her distraction cost her when the ninth man came out of hiding. He pinned her to the ground and had his hands around her throat. Sakura struggled to escape but he was too strong. She quickly felt around for something when her hand wrapped around the kunai she dropped. With a wild swing, she launched the kunai into the man. She felt something wet hit her face but the hold on her neck was gone.

Sakura was trying to get her breath back and put her hands to her neck. When she looked at the person who attempted to kill her, her eyes went wide. The kunai she used was lodged in the man's neck. Sakura could see the life leave his eyes. She looked at her hand and saw that they were stained with blood. It must have been what hit her in the face. Sakura froze up and was starting to freak out. That's when Asuma arrived. He quickly dealt with any remaining enemies and checked on the genin. When he saw Sakura and the now dead body, Asuma quickly went over to her.

"Sakura? Sakura!" Asuma shouted. She shot up and looked at him. "Look at me; I need you to breath with me. Come on, in then out." Sakura did as she was told. Asuma pulled out a rag and quickly wiped the blood off her face. It didn't all come off but at least she wasn't covered in it. "Okay Sakura, I'm going to put you to sleep. Just relax." Sakura just nodded and allowed Asuma to place a small genjutsu on her. Sakura fell asleep and Asuma picked her up. Kiba took this time to look at the jōnin.

"Is she going to be alright?" he asked.

"That depends on her. Everyone has a different reaction to their first kill. We can only hope that she will pull through this." Asuma said. He looked at the two genin. "We're heading back."

"W-What about the others?" Hinata asked.

"We can only hope that they will regroup and retreat." Asuma said. When they were ready, they took off back to the village.

_**XXX**_

The trio caught up to Sasuke and the Suna siblings. Temari and Kankuro were sweating bullets when they saw them. Sasuke looked at the group with a snarl.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded.

"We came to get you and return to the village. You have no idea the type of power that Gaara has. We have to leave this to someone I know that can contain him." Naruto said.

"You losers can retreat if you want. I have a fight to finish." Sasuke said.

"A fight to finish? Hey, this is no time to stroke your damn ego, Uchiha! There is an invasion going on and we need to get back to the village! That is more important than some damn match!" Naruto roared.

"Listen to him Sasuke. This isn't the time." Shikamaru added.

"Just stay out of my way!" Sasuke shouted and launched himself toward Gaara. The three cursed and moved to help. Kankuro, who was holding Gaara, used one hand to get his puppet. Sasuke attempted to go around it but had to dodge the senbon. He went into hiding with Gaara. Temari unfolded her fan and swung it. All three genin were blasted away. Naruto summoned a clone and used it as a spring board to get above the wind. He did a few hand seals.

"Katon: Karyūdan! (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet)" Naruto blew out a stream of fire at Temari. Using her fan, she blew herself out of the way of the fire. She landed but quickly had to get out of the way as she saw that slacker's shadow. Shino used this distraction to attack Kankuro. The puppet user had to turn his attention to the bug user. Sasuke saw this but did not back Shino up. He looked around the area for Gaara. Back with the other two, Temari swung her fan hard.

"Kamaitachi no Jutsu! (Sickle Weasel Technique)" she roared. Naruto and Shikamaru quickly ducked for cover as the wind passed by them. Naruto saw just how deep the wind blades were cutting.

"She is seriously trying to kill us." Naruto said.

"You think?" Shikamaru asked with a tone.

"Hey, it's your fault that she's angry!" Naruto shouted.

"My fault? How is this my fault?" Shikamaru shouted back.

"If you treated her like a shinobi instead of a girl, maybe she wouldn't be so angry with us. Don't give me that men don't hit women crap. In this world, even the girly can kill." Naruto said.

"You are really blaming me for this?" Shikamaru demanded. Naruto was about to answer when he saw Temari. Shikamaru turned only to see the satisfied grin on her face.

"Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" She said and blasted the two away. The screamed as the wind blades tore into them. Temari smirked but it soon faded when they both dispelled. She cursed and quickly got off the ground, looking for a shadow. That's when she heard metal flying through the air. She twisted enough to avoid any critical damage but it did force her to release her fan. She landed on the side of a tree and saw Naruto coming at her. She looked to run when she felt a familiar feeling. She had no choice but to take the haymaker that Naruto landed on her face.

Shikamaru released his shadow in time as Temari was sent flying onto the ground. She hit the ground with a thud and laid there. Naruto looked at Shikamaru.

"Go and help Shino. I got this." Naruto said. Shikamaru nodded and went to help their teammate. Naruto landed on the ground just as Temari was struggling to get to her fan. When she was inches away, a kunai landed right in front of her. She looked up to see several of Naruto's clones. They were all armed and ready to take her out. "That's enough! Give up and I won't kill you!" Naruto called out. Temari growled but she knew that she was beaten again. She placed her hands in front of her as a form of surrender.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was still looking for Gaara. Shino was in a fight with Kankuro but he did not care. All he wanted was to finish his fight with Gaara. He kept his eyes out for the red head. That's when he heard his target. He saw Gaara, hand gripping his head. It was as if he was in complete pain. Sasuke did not care and made his move toward him. As he landed, he did a couple of hand seals.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)" Sasuke spat a flame right at Gaara. Gaara saw this and raised his hand. It quickly transformed in a large claw. The claw turned into a shield and blocked the attack. When Gaara lowered the shield, he looked at Sasuke with madness.

"**So you want to end my existence Uchiha! You will have to do better!**" Gaara roared and unleashed his chakra. Half of his face was also transformed and a tail appeared from his gourd. With a roar, he charged after Sasuke.

Back in the trees, Shino was beginning to fade. His distraction cost him. He saw Sasuke leap after Gaara and attempted to stop him. That's when he was hit with a poisonous smoke bomb. He inhaled some but was still able to fight. However, he was fading fast and he didn't know how much longer he would last. Lucky for him, his bugs managed to capture Kankuro and drain him of his chakra. Shino just did not have the energy to finish him off.

Shikamaru arrived and knelt down to the Aburame. Naruto soon joined them with a tied up Temari. Naruto looked at Shino and saw that he was not good.

"Shino, where are you hit?" Naruto asked.

"Inhaled poison… hive can't get rid of… it." Shino said. Handing Temari to Shikamaru, Naruto made his way to Kankuro. Kankuro had a little energy to attack but that was quickly stopped by Naruto. He took a kunai and slammed it into Kankuro's hand. The teen screamed out in pain.

"You have until five to give me that antidote or I'm going to start stabbing. I'll start with your hands and end with your junk. One… two…" Naruto started as he pulled out another kunai.

"Left pocket! Left pocket!" Kankuro shouted. Naruto held the kunai to his neck and dug into his left pocket. He pulled out two vials, one purple, one green. Naruto glared at him and pushed the kunai more into his neck. "The green vial." Naruto summoned a clone and gave him the vial. He made his way to Shino hand had him drink it. Shino was lying on the branch but he could feel the liquid working. Shikamaru gave a positive signal to Naruto. The blond removed the kunai from Kankuro's neck and pulled the kunai free from Kankuro's hand. That's when something landed right next to the two with a thud.

It was Sasuke and he was all beat up. He had those marks going up his face again but it did not look like he would be fighting. Something else landed near to them. When the dust settled, Kankuro and Temari were scared. Shikamaru was too as was Naruto. Gaara looked ready to rip someone apart. He was looking at Sasuke with a crazed look.

"W-We need to get out of here, now!" Temari exclaimed. Gaara roared and charged at the fallen Sasuke. Naruto quickly squashed his fear and did hand seals.

"Doton: Yomi Numa! (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld)" Naruto called out. A large swamp appeared and Gaara was stopped in mid stride. As he attempted to get out, Naruto's clone had finished a set of seals of his own.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu! (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)" The clone shouted. The water twisted and launched itself at Gaara. Gaara was swept up on the vortex and carried deeper in the forest, slamming through trees. The two watched as the jutsu ended but could not see Gaara. Naruto looked at Shikamaru before doing the seal for the Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone). He summoned two clones.

"You three, get everybody out of here. I'll give you time." Naruto ordered. They nodded and grabbed Sasuke, Kankuro and Shino. Shikamaru looked at his friend.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Shikamaru shouted.

"I know more about this that you. That isn't going to slow down Gaara. I'll cover your escape." Naruto said. Shikamaru looked ready to argue but Naruto cut him off. "Don't! I'll be fine! Just get the others to safety and find a guy named Jiraiya! Now, go!" Shikamaru growled but he grabbed Temari and took off with the other clones. Naruto made sure that they were gone before turning around. He knew that Gaara was making his way toward him. He could feel it. He flicked out two kunai and got ready for a fight.

_**XXXXX**_

_**Authors' Notes**_: Well, here's a new chapter. I hope you like it. I didn't really change much from the original. I did do it differently with Sakura, which I really liked.


	35. Chapter 34

_**Chapter 34**_

Naruto stood at the ready and waited. He did not have to wait long as Gaara stepped out. Naruto realized that Gaara was using the power of his bijū. He looked a lot like a tanuki with two large claws and a long tail. Naruto could see that he was only able to take this form thanks to his sand. The beast glared at Naruto with nothing but murder in his eyes.

"**I will kill you!**" Gaara snarled. Naruto settled in and prepared himself for battle.

"You aren't the first and you won't be the last. You want me, come and get me!" Naruto exclaimed. With a roar, Gaara charged at him.

_**XXX**_

Shikamaru had Shino on his back while the three clones carried Sasuke, Kankuro and Temari. Shikamaru turned his head to look behind him. While he was no sensor, he could feel that the battle had begun. He was worried about his friend, fighting that monster.

"You should be worried about your friend. Gaara is a force of destruction that can't be stopped. That's why he was our trump card in this invasion. Your friend doesn't stand a chance." Kankuro said weakly. He suddenly was struck by a branch as the clone was moving along. He glared at the clone who just smirked.

"It's you that doesn't know anything. Naruto is the most unpredictable ninja that Konoha has. He is also the little brother of one of Konoha's most crazy kunoichi alive. Combine the two and you have one of the most dangerous people alive. Especially since Naruto does not know the word restraint." Shikamaru said. The moment he said that the group felt the explosion. They turned to see a mushroom shaped cloud coming from where the two were fighting. Shikamaru turned back to the two siblings and smirked. "Who doesn't stand a chance now?" The rest of the trip was in silence as both group were hoping that the other were okay.

_**XXX**_

Anko saw the mushroom cloud from the shelter. There was only one person that could create something like that. She was a little worried because Naruto only went so far when he was fighting someone stronger than him. Anko steeled herself and just focused on protecting the people here. As much as she wanted to go to his side, she would not abandon those that needed her.

'_Take care of yourself otouto (little brother). Just don't go too crazy.'_

_**XXX**_

Naruto landed on a tree branch and looked at the fire. A silhouette was seen from within the flames and out stepped Gaara. Naruto could see that some of that sand was kind of melted but it was quickly reforming.

'_Well, I didn't think that would work. Still, I have some options.' _Naruto thought. He pulled out two kunai and ran down the tree. Gaara charge as well, looking ready to rip Naruto apart. Gaara launched his claw forward but Naruto dodge and slashed at Gaara. Gaara counter with another swipe but Naruto ducked out of the way and slashed into Gaara again. For the next couple of minutes, that was how the fight was. Gaara was not getting a clean shot and Naruto's kunai were not getting through the sand. While Naruto suspected this would happen, he was not worried. He was looking for a weakness in the sand.

Naruto jumped away when Gaara slammed his tail down. Naruto did some seals and landed on the side of the tree.

"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)" Naruto shouted. He was surrounded by fire and five flaming dragons split off and attacked. Gaara raised his claws and clashed with the flaming dragons. After taking out the fifth one, Gaara launched an attack of his own.

"**Suna Shuriken!**" Gaara roared and launched several sand shaped shuriken at him. Naruto used his agility to avoid the attack and launched two kunai at him. They hit Gaara and soon exploded, rocking Gaara back. Naruto pushed his advantage, kicking Gaara in the face with his two feet. Gaara growled and grabbed Naruto feet with his tail. He slammed Naruto on the ground hard. He did it two more times before flinging him across the field. Naruto hit a tree hard. Gaara launched his claw forward and it extended. It slammed into Naruto and pinned him to the tree. With a grin, Gaara crushed Naruto only to see him vanish in a puff.

"Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu! (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)" a voice from below called out. Gaara growled as he was dragged underground to his head. Above him, Naruto did a seal and a group of explosion ripped the ground apart. When the smoke cleared, Gaara's sand was now a mess. His tail was gone and it was nothing but goop. Naruto most have finally hit his weak spot. Naruto wasn't about to let him recover. "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Mass Shadow Clone Technique)" The skies were covered by clones. With a roar, they all attacked.

Gaara was bombarded with blows from all angles. He was taking a serious beating and he could not believe that he was losing. This person before him was nobody, a regular person. He should not be making this hard for him. He should have killed him already. Why was he challenging his existence? His thoughts allowed Naruto to blast him with uppercut. Gaara hit a tree hard. He struggled to stand and looked on as Naruto's clones charged forward.

"**YOU WILL NOT DENY MY EXISTANCE!**" Gaara roared. He unleashed his chakra and sand began to gather. Several of Naruto clones were destroyed as Gaara grew bigger. When the dust cleared, Naruto and his remaining clone were looking up at a building sized tanuki. Gaara appeared on top of its' head and looked down at Naruto. "Now you die!"

_**XXX**_

Ibiki, Shikamaru and the people nearby watched as the tanuki was trying to smash something below him. Shikamaru looked on with wide eyes. He then looked at Ibiki.

"We need to get over there! That's where Naruto is!" Shikamaru said with urgency. The two siblings of Gaara were there as well.

"T-That… that's not possible. How can that shorty push Gaara to this?" Temari asked loudly. Ibiki looked at two members of the ANBU.

"You two, go and help Naruto Uzumaki." Ibiki ordered. They nodded and were gone.

"He's going to need more than two guys!" Shikamaru shouted.

"If you haven't noticed, we are still in the middle of an invasion. We are making ground but they have not retreated yet. Two is all I can send now. Do not worry, those two are the best we have." That's when he noticed another ANBU look into the distance.

"Uh, Ibiki-senpai, we have a situation." The man said.

"What is it?" Ibiki asked.

"Well, Anko-senpai is actually making her way toward the area. She will reach Naruto before our team members will." He said.

"Damn it, she must have seen it from in the shelters." Ibiki said with a groan. He then turned to Shikamaru. "Alright, you are to go to the shelter and take Anko's place. We will take care of your captives."

"Yes." Shikamaru said and took off. Ibiki turned back toward the rampaging demon and prayed for the bratty blonde's safety.

_**XXX**_

Naruto slammed against the tree hard. He slumped to his butt and groaned in pain. The fight had taken a very big turn. He had attempted to fight the beast with his remaining clones but they were wiped out in seconds. He tried to escape but he realized that Gaara would have come after him. He tried to use a clever trap, leading the beast into a large minefield, but that failed and now he was in this situation. He had to do something or else he was going to die.

"It's over Uzumaki! You will pay for the pain that I've felt! Sabaku Kyū! (Sand Coffin)" Gaara called out. Sand began to snake up around Naruto. Naruto was thinking fast on a way to combat this. That's when he remembered what he learned when the pervert trained him for the exams. Focusing and remembering that feeling from before, Naruto took some blood from his wound and quickly did the seals he was thought.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Jutsu)" Naruto shouted. A huge plump of smoke appeared. When it cleared, Naruto was standing on the head of Gamabunta. The large toad blew out some smoke before turning his attention to Naruto.

"_**You again? What do you what this time?**_" Gamabunta demanded.

"Listen, I know that I was a rude little prick when we first met. You were dissing me and you insulted me just because I had the scent of snakes on me, even after I explained to you why. I shouldn't have mouthed off and insulted your family. However, I would like to put our issues aside and deal with the large problem in front of us." Naruto explained. Gamabunta looked forward and saw the sand creature. He blew out a smoke of annoyance.

"_**You blondes and your demons. So what are you suggesting boy? That I help you in fighting this thing?**_" Gamabunta asked.

"Yeah, help me this one time. After that, we can go back to pissing each other off." Naruto said.

"_**Very well. For the record, I do not hate you because you had the smell of snakes. I also appreciate that you admit to your short comings. However, this does not make you my underling, got it?**_"

"Careful boss, that almost sounds like praise." Naruto said with a chuckle. Gamabunta snorted in amusement before launching himself at the Shukaku.

_**XXX**_

When Shikamaru arrived, he saw that everyone was looking at the window. Even Iruka was looking outside. He was about to say something, we he looked out the window of the safe house too. What he saw was something he could not believe.

"W-What? What is going on?" Shikamaru asked in surprise.

"I really don't know. We were watching that thing smash the ground beneath him. Suddenly, that large toad arrived in a plume of smoke. I know that toad. It is the same toad that was used by the Yondaime (Fourth) Hokage when the Kyūbi attacked the village." the ninja said.

"The Yondaime summoned toads? When did Naruto learn that?" Shikamaru asked loudly. The ninja turned to him and looked at him seriously.

"What are you talking about? The only other person who uses toads is Jiraiya, the Gama (Toad) Sennin (Hermit). He's at the gates right now." The chūnin said.

"Well, apparently there is another because that's where Naruto is and he is fighting that thing." Shikamaru said. The chūnin and some of the civilians looked at him with shock before turning their attention back to the clash. Shikamaru just looked on with a multitude of questions. Where, when, who, where and why just came up in his head. He put that all in the back of his mind right now and prayed for his friend's victory.

_**XXX**_

Gamabunta fired another ball of compressed water at beast. It countered with a ball of compressed air. The two jutsu clashed, creating a swirl of wind and water that nearly tore the forest below them into pieces. Gamabunta looked at the demon who was laughing like a crazy man.

"_**This is not good Naruto. When he gave control over to his demon he has become stronger. If this continues we will not be able to hang on.**_" Gamabunta said. He was angry with himself. He had been out of practice for a while and it was showing. Naruto was also angry because he had no idea what to do. They couldn't let this demon win. That's when something happened.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" a voice shouted. A large plume appeared and out of the smoke, shot a large blue snake. It moved quickly and restrained Shukaku.

"_**WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!**_" Shukaku roared and attempted to pry the serpent off.

"Holy shit, that's Nagai! That means…" Naruto said but he was cut off by a loud roar.

"Uzumaki Naruto, what the hell do you think that you are doing?!" Anko's voice roared. Naruto was clearly terrified as his onee-san has entered the fray.

_**XXXXX**_

_**Authors' Notes**_: Okay, true story time. This is actually what was supposed to happen in this chapter. I honestly wanted to have Anko enter the fray and help Naruto fight Shukaku. However, I changed it because I did not want to mess with the plot of the original. I also felt that it would not work among you. When I started the re-write, it beat it into my head that this was the way I was going to do it. I feel that it will come out much better with Anko in the fray. So, I hope that you like the change.


	36. Chapter 35

_**Chapter 35**_

Naruto was much different from others. How he lived his life, he rarely cared about anything or feared anything. He just let things slide and kept on going. However, there was one thing that scared Naruto dearly, one thing that sent shivers down his spine. That thing was angry Anko.

Now this isn't a normal anger that Anko produced. She was just sadistic and torturous when she was angry. This was a type of angry that made people run for the hills. This Anko did not know what mercy was and her main objective is to kill everything and everyone in her path. Naruto witnessed this type of Anko before and the guy was still walking funny.

Anko stood in front of Naruto with a glare that promised death. Naruto was trying not to wet himself with fear.

"Why, when I was guarding a shelter, did I see my otouto (little brother) fight a giant raccoon and did not run to get someone who has more experience in dealing with giant raccoons?" Anko asked with a serious and deadly tone.

"_**I AM A DEMON!**_" Shukaku shouted.

"**You shut up!**" Anko roared at the demon. She turned her rage back toward Naruto. "Now, my darling little surrogate brother, you better start explaining or I'm going to start cutting." Naruto gulped and steeled himself.

"O-Okay, I know that it was stupid but if I didn't stop Gaara, people were going to die. I… was thinking of you, the old man and all my friends. I did it to protect everyone and if I must die for that, then so be it." Naruto said nervously. He closed his eyes, expecting to die. After a while, he just felt a small bop on the top of his head. Anko just sighed at him.

"I shouldn't really be so surprised by your actions. Only you would do something so stupid with such noble reasons. Alright, I guess that I can forgive you. However, this is your only pass. You do something like this again and I am going to hurt you. Not even the Hokage will save you." Anko stated. Naruto nodded quickly and let out a sigh of relief.

"**This is really sweet and all but if you haven't noticed the huge raccoon in front of us.**" Gamabunta said.

"_**I'M A DEMON!**_" Shukaku shouted. He was still fighting off Nagai. Anko looked forward.

"So what's our plan of attack?" Anko asked.

"**We need to wake up the boy. If we do that, the Ichibi will be sealed.**" Gamabunta explained.

"Alright then," Anko said. She vanished and reappeared on Nagai. "Okay boy, eat the kid." As the snake opened his jaw, Gamabunta looked at Naruto.

"**That woman is insane.**" Naruto didn't reply to the statement. Anko's attack was stopped by the Shukaku grabbing Nagai. He tossed the serpent off him and away. Gamabunta fired another Teppōdama (Water Bullet) that hit Shukaku in the head. Shukaku fired back and Gamabunta jumped in the air. Nagai slithered on the ground toward Shukaku. He fired multiple Renkudan but the serpent was too fast. Nagai came up from behind and tried to bite Gaara off the head. Shukaku swung his claw to kill Nagai but the arm was sliced off.

Naruto launched himself onto Shukaku and ran up toward Gaara. The demon tried to use the sand he was made of to capture Naruto but he was too quick. He made some mini versions of him the fired sand bullets at Naruto. Naruto could not dodge them all but he was saved by someone else. Two ANBU members appeared, protecting Naruto. They engaged the mini Shukaku and cleared a path. Naruto dashed forward and cocked his fist back.

"Time to wake the hell up!" Naruto shouted. He threw his fist forward and connected with Gaara. It was enough to wake him.

"_**NNNOOO! I JUST CAME OUT!**_" Shukaku exclaimed. The light faded from his eyes. Gaara saw Naruto preparing to hit him again and quickly acted. With a hand movement, he blasted Naruto away and toward the ground. Naruto is plummeting to his death when he is saved by Nagai's tail, launching him back toward the head. He was moving like a rocket toward Gaara. He did some seals on the way up.

"Katon: Karyūdan! (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet)" Naruto shouted and exhales a flame breath at Gaara. The red head quickly protected himself from the attack. This left his back open. He roared in pain as he was struck with shuriken. Gaara swung around with the Shukaku around, whipping the other arm around, swatting Gamabunta and Nagai away.

"You will not end my existence!" Gaara shouted.

"Low bridge!" Naruto exclaimed. Gaara turned around into a dropkick that ripped him from the sand monster. Gaara dropped to the trees. Naruto landed on the sand after the kick but screamed as the monster crumbled into pieces. Lucky for him, Anko was able to catch him. They also landed on top of the trees. They prepared for battle.

Gaara looked around and saw that he was flanked by the two ANBU. He was tired and low on chakra but he was not defeated yet. He would never be defeated. He would not stop until he killed the person who caused him all this pain. He was going to kill Naruto Uzumaki. Gaara dashed, using the remaining chakra, at Naruto, preparing to kill him. Naruto, shrugging off Anko, dashed forward to meet him. Gaara threw a punch but Naruto ducked it and connected with an uppercut. Gaara was sent flying to the ground below.

Gaara hit the ground hard, face first. He counted himself lucky as there was still shuriken stuck to his back. Naruto also landed on the ground, using all four limbs. He was on his knees and looked at Gaara. The two glared at each other.

"Did you like that huh? You want some more?" Naruto asked tiredly.

"Why are you so strong? How can you defeat me? You are a fool, a nobody! My hate is stronger than everyone's! Why was I defeated by the likes of you?!" Gaara shouted.

"I fought you because you threatened my home! You would have killed all my friends and everyone in the village! I wasn't about to let that happen! During my first mission outside of the village, I met a guy who told me that when you have someone to protect, you can truly become strong. I wasn't about to let those I care about die by your hand." Naruto explained. Gaara looked furious and was about to shout when Naruto spoke again.

"I could have turned out like you, you know. Like you, I hated everyone who ignored me, hated me. What did I do to deserve their disgust? I was just a child. I wanted to wipe them all out." Naruto said.

"Why didn't you?" Gaara asked, calm and curious.

"It's because I'm better than them." Naruto said with a grin that resembled Anko's. He suddenly got serious. "No, that's not it. I just chose to make them see me. I refuse to give up and one day I will get them to acknowledge me. I'm going to be Hokage after all. When that happens, they will see that I'm not a nobody." Gaara just laid there thinking.

"My village will never forgive me. I have killed too many." He said.

"You're giving up too easy. Once you do that everything goes to shit. You have to keep fighting Gaara. You can't quit." Naruto said.

"It's easy to say because you have those that care about you. I do not." Gaara stated.

"Start small then, with your brother and sister. They seemed to be worried about you. I don't know how I know that but they were." Naruto said. The conversation ended with the arrival of Anko and the ANBU. They secured Gaara without any resistance. Anko checked on Naruto who was okay but tired. They got the two up and moved them to a secure location.

_**XXX**_

It was raining today. The skies were grey and everyone was dressed in black. Today, the village mourned the loss of their leader. Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, lost his life in battle. Naruto walked up to the coffin, placing a white rose like everyone else. He returned to Anko's side.

When Naruto was given the news, he broke down in tears. It had been a long time since he balled like that. Anko embraced him and did not let go. Both of them were there for each other and still were. Anko gave him a talk and it helped him some.

Naruto saw Konohamaru being comforted by Iruka. He looked at the others who were also sad. He noticed something up with his teammate, Sakura. She was sad but it looks like that she was in some pain as well. Dis something happen to her during the invasion. He put it in the back of his mind for now and watched as someone gave some final words to his surrogate grandfather.

_**XXX**_

Naruto and Anko were enjoying some ramen after the funeral. The skies cleared up and they were hungry. Naruto wasn't eating like he was but he was eating. After the four gave a last hooray to the Sandaime, Naruto saw Kiba and Hinata out of the corner of his eye approaching him. He turned around to greet them but stopped when he saw their faces.

"Is something wrong guys?" Naruto asked.

"We need to talk about Sakura." Kiba said. Naruto gave them his attention.

"I noticed something was up with her. Did something happen during the invasion?" Naruto asked.

"She had to kill a man." Kiba answered. Naruto was stunned to hear that. That would explain a lot from what he saw.

"She's not taking it well, is she?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"No, Naruto-kun, she is not well. I do not think she has gotten over her first kill." Hinata explained. "We attempted to check on her after the funeral when she nearly punched my head off. If it wasn't for my father, I could have been seriously hurt." Hinata said without a stutter. Naruto realize that this was serious.

"We told your sensei but it doesn't seem like he's taking it too seriously. He said to give her time and if it gets worst, he'll step in." Kiba added. Naruto narrowed his eyes at that. Anko just sighed at the man's stupidity. If Sakura was losing it, she needed help. Today might have been a time of mourning but someone needed help. Naruto thanked the two before leaving.

_**XXX**_

Sakura was sitting on her bed, curled up in a ball. She was very tired and she looked horrible. She wasn't getting enough sleep. She hadn't slept in three days. Every time she did, she would see the face of the man that she killed. He haunted her dreams and would curse her name. Even when she was up, she could hear his voice, telling her that she killed him. Sakura couldn't even look in a mirror without seeing him.

She felt guilty because she was worrying her family and comrades. Her father would stay up with her at night. Her mother was getting frowns lines due to her worry. She nearly took Hinata's head off and would have if it wasn't for her father. Her parents wanted her to talk but it was too hard. Sakura resolved herself to deal with it herself. Like it said in the guide, she would deal with this like a true shinobi would.

Suddenly, she heard a knock at her window. She turned to see that it was Naruto. Sakura cleaned herself up as best as she could before opening the window.

"What is it Naruto? It's not a good time right now."

"Well, I'm sorry but you need to hear this. Due to who trained me, I'm going to be really in your face. Now, if you think that I'm going to allow you to self-destruct because you want to do this by yourself, then we're going to fight." Naruto stated.

"What?" Sakura asked stunned.

"Do you really think that _YOU_ of all people can handle this by yourself? You think all those shinobi rules you learned in the academy is going to help you get over it? Don't be stupid! You're can't keep this buried! You can't become like me or Sasuke!" Naruto shouted at her.

"Why are you shouting at me?! What the hell do you know?!" Sakura shouted back.

"I know more than you think! You think I've always been like this goofy troublemaker? You are talking to a guy who has always been alone, always been ignored. You know what I did with all those feelings I had? I buried all those bad feelings because I thought that it helped me move forward. You want to know what I realized? That I made the biggest mistake ever." Naruto said calmly. Sakura looked at Naruto with stunned silence. Naruto continued to speak.

"I buried a lot of bad feelings Sakura. A lot of what you see is a mask that I created to keep myself from getting hurt. I've been using it for years. I could tell you that it helps but sooner or later, it's going to slip. I'm an example, Anko-oneesan is an example and Sasuke is definitely an example. He's got issues upon issues. The point that I'm getting to Sakura is that keeping it in doesn't really work. You're not us. You're out-going, bubbly and girly to keep stuff in." Naruto said. The comment made Sakura giggle. It was the first time that she did in three days. She was silent for a while before facing the boy in her window.

"So, what do you think I should do?" Sakura asked. "I'm scared Naruto. I see that man's face every time I close my eyes. I don't know what I can do."

"You're doing something now. Admitting that you have a problem is the first step. You got to talk to your parents. Let those that love about you, take care of you. Me, Kiba, Hinata, your parents, you have a group that only want the best for you. When you get back to that place, your spot will be waiting for you." Naruto said with a grin. Sakura chuckled at the stupid grin on his face. She couldn't believe that Naruto was making her do that.

"Thank you Naruto, I mean it." Sakura said. Naruto clicked his tongue before bouncing off on the roof-tops. Sakura turned around and was surprised to see her door open and her parents in the doorway. They smiled at her and held out their arms. Sakura started to tear up before rushing into their arms. The adults hugged their child and never let go.

Watching from the rooftops, Anko couldn't help but smile at the scene. Her otouto had done really good. She looked up to the sky.

"The 'Will of Fire' is still strong Sandaime-sama. Everything is going to be fine." She said. Anko turned and vanished. A lone leaf floated in the air and up to the heavens.

_**XXXXX**_

**_Authors' Notes_** - I got a review from Lord Herobrine when I put this chapter out two weeks ago. This reviewer told me in a positive way that the chapter i did sounded rushed. I contacted Lord Herobrine and we had a very good discussion on what was wrong with the chapter. They were right and I did rush the chapter. Thanks to Lord Herobrine, I have redone the chapter and I must say that it is a lot better than before.

I enjoy when I receive positive criticism. When I receive them, it makes me try harder to improve my writing and my style. I hope that the new chapter is enjoyable.


End file.
